


Os dois lados da moeda

by Mary_Dawn



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aftertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Core Frisk (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Outertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Reapertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anti-Void (Undertale), Betrayal, Blueberror, Cross Sans - Freeform, Dark Sanses, Depression, Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Dreamtale Nightmare Sans/Killer Sans (Undertale), Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), Dysfunctional Family, Error Was Geno, Error and Blue - Freeform, Error needs a hug, ErrorMAre - Freeform, Errorink - Freeform, Errortale Sans (Undertale), Errortale Sans/Inktale Sans (Undertale), F/M, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Fresh Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Geno Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Glitch Family, Implied/Referenced Torture, Ink, Ink Needs A Hug, Inktale Sans (Undertale), Inktale Sans is a Jerk (Undertale), Killer Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Multi, Omega Timeline, Poor Ink, Secrets, Soulless Inktale Sans (Undertale), Suffering, They will suffer, Underswap Sans (Undertale), dream fucked up, error, life and death, love and pain, nightmare x error - Freeform, star sanses
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Dawn/pseuds/Mary_Dawn
Summary: Ink tem tudo que ele poderia querer.Ele tem um trabalho incrível. É amado e adorado. Tem um namorado extremamente fofo. Ótimos amigos. A capacidade de criar qualquer coisa. Ah, e é claro, ele também é imortal.Basicamente tudo o necessário para viver bem e feliz.Mas ele ainda se sente vazio.E pior, a única pessoa que poderia entender sua situação quer mata-lo.
Relationships: AfterDeath - Relationship, Cream - Relationship, Dream/Cross, Error and Blue, Error/Ink, Error/Nightmare, Errorink, Errormare, Geno/Death, Ink/Dream, Nightmare/Killer, Sans & Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale), drink - Relationship
Kudos: 15





	1. Corpo e Alma

Sangue e pó cobriam o chão, o asfalto, a grama e o ar. Ink observava ao redor ofegante, com o pincel na mão como arma, sangrando e cheio de ossos lascados, Dream e Swap de ambos lados opostos e um pouco atrás de si, no mesmo estado machucado que ele, mas ainda em pé e firmes. Ambos olhavam para ele, Dream com lagrimas e Swap se apoiando em sua espada de ossos como se fosse uma bengala.

\- _A-Acabou?_ – Diz a criança saindo do esconderijo mas ainda atrás dos três, cautelosa. Os sobreviventes, tanto humanos quanto monstros saindo dos escombros, mesmo que com medo. Ink se vira para ela junto com Swap, que respira fundo – Sim. Acabou – Ink responde firme mas cansado e ela treme – _Quer dizer que..?_  
  
  


\- NÓS VENCEMOS! ESTAMOS VIVOS!! YEAHHHHH!! – Grita Swap com um pulo de animação antes de correr puxar a criança para os braços jogando-a para cima animando a multidão com vivas e lagrimas de felicidade, as pessoas e monstros logo o seguem em comemoração.

Pessoas choraram em alivio, se abraçaram, pularam de alegria e se ajudaram. Swap oferecendo magia de cura para todos que precisassem depois de se próprio curar. Eles estavam salvos de Nightmare e seus assassinos. Os Star Sanses conseguiram afugentar eles e o destruidor depois de uma batalha feroz e com, infelizmente, muitas baixas. Mas eles estavam vivos, eles venceram! _Ink mexe com sua faixa de cores rapidamente._

Ink suspira aliviado e Dream pula para abraça-lo chorando. Ink o abraça de volta com a mesma intensidade e sorrindo ele aproveita o momento feliz para gira-lo no ar em comemoração e se esbaldar, Dream gargalha em emoção, mas com ambos doloridos, Ink o coloca no chão.

Eles se olham por um momento e Dream segura sua bochecha antes de corar e beija-lo na boca. Ink beija ele de volta sem pensar muito, puxando o namorado (também) baixinho pela cintura.

Quando eles se separam as pessoas ao redor fazem um "awww" para eles e Dream cobre o rosto, envergonhado. Ink ri e logo começa a andar, tinha muitos lugares na superfície que precisavam de concerto, muitas criações pra ajudar, pessoas a curar. Ele segue bem humorado e determinado em direção das pessoas.

Horas depois, com todos os cidadãos parcialmente se recuperando tanto dos machucados físicos como das mortes de inocentes na batalha, Os Estados de alguma coisa ai comemoraram a dispersão dos invasores interdimensionais e trataram os Star Sanses e os outros monstros como heróis, todos fizeram a festa agradeceram e até os presentearam, foi incrível.   
  
  


Quando eles foram embora para a casa de Dream na Ômega Timeline, eles estavam da luta e da festa, mas estavam felizes, orgulhosos. _Ink posicionou seus frascos perto do peito._ Eles se sentaram na mesa de jantar e até receberam a Core como visita, ela perguntou como foi e como estavam (mesmo sabendo que todos soubessem que a garota sabia como tinha sido), foi uma conversa agradável.

Ink e Dream falaram sobre a atividade recente de Error e Nightmare e como estavam alegres por estaram os vencendo recentemente, mas Dream colocou na mesa suas preocupações por eles estarem atacando AUs maiores e com finais pacifistas, o que é estranho. 

Swap disse para não nos preocuparmos e ele concorda com ele, Core diz que apesar da situação de agora, as coisas estavam destinadas a melhorar e piorar, como em qualquer outra história, Ink acenou com a cabeça em concordância e os outros dois ficaram um pouco confusos e tensos, mas foi rápido. 

Em minutos, Core disse que ela precisava prestar atenção em outro lugar e os pediu licença, ela olha para todos e pede que se cuidem depois fixa o olhar em Ink e desaparece. _Ink discretamente puxa alguns frascos para mais perto de si_.

Continuaram conversando, agora mais animados e festivos e aproveitando seus presentes (em principal comida e dinheiro, algo que Ink e Dream acabaram passando para Swap, o único que realmente precisava dessas coisas).

Depois de bebidas, comidas e conversas descontraídas, Swap teve que ir para casa, atravessando o portal luminoso de Dream com um aceno exasperado. _Ink segura suas tintas com força e respira fundo_.

Agora sozinhos, os namorados se olham de forma terna e se abraçam, deitando no sofá e trocando um selinho. Esse pode ser o momento mais calmo e agradável do dia, Ink sentindo a aura positiva do namorado enquanto o mesmo deitava acima de si.

Um silencio agradável reina por alguns segundos.

– Acha que um dia meu irmão pode ser salvo? – Dream pergunta num sussurro. _Ink cosa sua faixa como quem não quer nada_. Ele olha para Dream com gentileza e o abraça com um pouco mais de força – Claro que sim, Dreamy! Ele tem um irmão maravilhoso e um cunhado incrível pra ajuda-lo! – Ele diz e ganha uma risada do namorado, que levanta a cabeça e olha para ele com aquele olhar apaixonado e agradece. Ink o beija e diz que seria bom ele não pensar muito nisso e relaxar.

Ele alisa suavemente a cabeça do esqueleto de roupa amarela que estava com o rosto em seu peito.

Em poucos minutos Dream esta roncando de leve, Ink olha para ele e seu rosto fofo e adormecido, ele se levanta com cuidado do sofá e carrega Dream em seus abraços até sua cama no andar de cima. 

Ele o deixa na cama e o cobre, deixando um beijo em sua testa antes de se teletransportar com um sorriso para o andar de baixo, pegar seu pincel perto da porta e desaparecer em uma poça de tinta.  
  
  
  


Ele chega na sua casa, uma casa grande colorida e bagunçada por dentro, encima de uma ilha flutuante em meio a uma esfera dourada com milhares de AUs originais, Copias adaptadas e rascunhos para mundos.

Ele sorri para sua casa e grita um "Cheguei!" para a estrutura. Ele deixa Broomi ao lado da porta e solta sua faixa de frascos coloridos no sofá. Ele caminha ainda sorrindo até o seu quarto, abre a porta e entra. E é isso, ele está em sua casa, sozinho, isolado, quieto.

Seu sorriso some.

A atuação de hoje foi a mais difícil da semana toda.  
  
  


**Pov. Ink**

Eu me arrasto até a cama sem muito animo e me deixo cair nela como se não tivesse forças para sustentar meu corpo, e talvez não tivesse. Eu deveria me levantar.. Mas eu estou tão cansado, e não tem ninguém olhando...

Eu fecho os olhos e tento me aconchegar na cama para cochilar mas não consigo relaxar e eu penso novamente em levantar, é o certo, não? Eu deixo um suspiro sofrido sair, abro os olhos e me sento. Eu apenas tinha colocado os pés para fora da cama e já me arrependi de escolher levantar.

Diferente da bagunça comum da minha casa mágica. Meu quarto estava um lixo. Uma verdadeira merda. 

Roupas sujas espalhadas, material de arte gasto jogado, objetos fora do lugar, manchas de tinta (em geral preta) e até mesmo mofo em algumas partes do quarto.

Quem entraria num lugar desses e pensaria que é nesse lixão que o _herói_ do multiverso morava? Eu tento ignorar meus pensamentos ruins e me levantar de verdade. 

Eu caminho por todo o lixo em direção ao banheiro.Eu me olho no espelho da pia. Meu rosto estava desanimado e tenso, meus olhos não possuíam formas, eram apenas dois círculos comuns, um azulado e outro cinza. 

Se alguém chegasse perto o bastante e com atenção o bastante veria as marcas escuras abaixo das minhas orbitas, marcas de dias sem dormir ou descansar de verdade, quando os pensamentos que surgiam do meu vazio ocupavam tanto a minha cabeça que eu não conseguia dormir.

Eu lavo o rosto vagarosamente, enxugo o rosto e suspiro novamente. Não estou com vontade de tomar banho agora... Eu faço uma careta para as minhas roupas ainda sujas da batalha de hoje cedo. Eu as tiro e jogo no chão do quarto, eu poderia lavar depois ou só joga-las fora (eu posso criar outras, mesmo que com dificuldade). 

Apenas com uma blusa bege eu me arrasto de volta para a cama. Olho um pouco para o teto antes de resmungar e colocar as mãos no rosto. _Não era assim que eu deveria estar vivendo a minha vida!!_

A quanto tempo isso vem acontecendo? Minha memória é tão ruim que nem me ajuda a lembrar quando eu comecei a sofrer. Eu penso que poderia chorar, mas não tenho sentimento o bastante sem os meus frascos.

 _Meus frascos_. Eu faço uma careta e me levanto, me teletrasportando para a sala, onde eu pego minha faixa e volto para o quarto.

Eu olho para minha faixa. Eu estava abusando das cores para me manter bem. As cores rosa, amarelo e verde estavam quase na metade, eu avia usado muito eles fora de casa para manter as aparências de "alma" para o multiverso e de estável para Dream e Blue.

 _Dream_. Eu suspiro culpado. _Não, eu já tenho muitas coisas para pensar._

O frasco que eu tanto procurava estava abaixo da metade. O azul escuro e o claro estavam quase no fim. Eu devia esta usado minhas emoções de forma razoável. Com cuidado e em medida, essa era a parte boa de poder controlar e escolher suas emoções, mas mesmo assim eu ando usando elas de forma errada.

Eu deveria tomar do amarelo e do laranja, eu devia buscar alegria e motivação, e mesmo assim eu só consigo absorver o azul.

Quando eu volto para casa, quando eu fico finalmente sozinho, a força e a vontade de mostrar que eu estou bem some. As cores que eu uso para sentir coisas boas, perdem o efeito.

As cortinas do teatro se fecham e eu volto a me sentir sem vida.

Eu me sinto vazio. Morto e desalmado. Eu me sinto _eu mesmo_.

E essa é a pior coisa que eu poderia sentir.

Porque não é **_nada_**.

_Eu engulo o azul escuro de uma vez e deito na cama._

O choro que eu pensei antes virou sentimento, se tornou real quando o líquido escorreu pelo meu rosto, quente e salgado, intensificando meu soluço e me motivando a me encolher mais entre os travesseiros e cobertores.

É errado, eu não devia estar sentido isso. Nem faz sentido que eu sinta. Eu não me importo. Eu sou um ser vazio e sem alma, eu posso escolher minhas emoções, controla-las.

Então por que eu sinto esse vazio incomodo mesmo com as tintas mais positivas? Por que eu sinto essa necessidade do azul?

Eu nunca avia me incomodado em ser vazio. Mas quando eu sinto, não importa o que eu sinta, eu me sinto aflito pela minha condição. Me sinto aflito por não ser real. Porque no fim é isso não é? Eu sou uma farsa, um ator, um zumbi.

Mas isso não explica o fato de que eu estou obviamente passando pelo que os mortais chamam de depressão. Eu não sou idiota eu sei o que é, pelo menos o básico. Mas não entendo o porquê. E nem como ela pode ser tão ruim.

E o pior, era que eu não estava esperando algo dessa magnitude.

Ninguém me avisou, eu sabia que isso me traria tristeza, angustia, me tiraria a motivação e me faria sentir vazio não importa a droga de cor que eu tomasse, mas ninguém me avisou do resto. 

Ninguém me avisou das noites sem dormir ou dos dias em que eu só quero dormir. 

Ninguém me avisou que eu ficaria tão descuidado com tudo mesmo sem ter a intenção. 

Ninguém me avisou que eu não iria querer sair da minha cama não importa o como ou porquê. 

Ninguém me avisou que seria como se ninguém pudesse me entender. 

E mais importante, ninguém me avisou dessa vontade constante de não estar vivo.

Eu não sei quanto tempo eu fiquei nisso. Mas chegou num momento em que minhas lagrimas secaram junto com a tristeza do azul. E eu me tornei vazio de novo.

Mas então veio aquele tremor familiar no meu corpo. 

Os criadores estavam criando algo novo, e eu tinha que estar lá para ser a criatividade deles. Para motiva-los. Proteger seus trabalhos. Para criar por eles se preciso. Então eu me levanto, e de forma automática eu me limpo e visto. 

Saio do quarto e pego minha faixa e meu pincel. Usando a vida e as cores da Rascunhosfera para abastecer os frascos.

Tomando um gole do amarelo e do laranja eu passo em seguida pela porta de casa. Um sorriso surge no meu rosto.

Outro dia maravilhoso no meu trabalho maravilhoso começa! Talvez eu e Dream possamos sair para tomar algo depois da patrulha da tarde? Seria legal.

De qualquer forma.

**_Deixe o show continuar!_ **


	2. Palavras são sim, armas

Quem disse que ter amigos era fácil está mais louco que um Sans de Dusttale.

Porque definitivamente nada nessa situação é fácil, eu penso enquanto Papyrus manifesta outro Blaster em minha direção, me forçando a derreter em uma poça de tinta para evitar o ataque. Mal ouvindo os gritos de Dream e Blue para que paremos. _Como se eu fosse parar e deixa-lo me machucar, hah._

O que está acontecendo? Bem, voltamos de uma batalha dura com os Bad Guys, dessa vez eu e Dream não nos machucamos muito, mas o Blue... Bem ele quebrou a perna e rachou o crânio, então decidimos traze-lo para casa e cura-lo lá enquanto o irmão dele trabalhava. Acontece que no momento em que nós chegamos, eu, obviamente muito cuidadoso, derrubei Blue, que estava sendo carregado por mim, no chão. Ele caiu com um estrondo e gritou de dor alto, antes de começar a chorar. E me digam, caros criadores, quem nesse exato momento chega em casa? Isso mesmo, Swap –puto da vida– Papyrus.

E quando ele vê seu irmão machucado e chorando e ao lado dele o estranho criador que ele tanto desconfia, bem, vocês imaginam o que ele pensou, né?

\- **Eu sabia que não deveria ter confiado em você, seu verme interdimensional sujo!!** – Ele gritou antes de avançar com um osso na mão para me atacar. _Eu toco rapidamente minha faixa enquanto desvio_. Do outro lado da sala meu turno chega. Eu lanço tinta rosa em seus pés o grudando no chão e crio uma barreira de tinta para me defender do próximo Blaster. Lançando tinta rosa novamente em seu torço, eu paro seus braços e seus ataques perdem coordenação enquanto eu me defendo sem problemas, em segundos ele fica se contorcendo tentando escapar mesmo que sem sucesso, apenas se cansando.

Eu me aproximo dele com um sorriso brincalhão e presunçoso – Você tem razão sobre não confiar em mim, mas eu acho que não pelo motivo certo – Eu digo e riu quando seu olho brilha em um laranja furioso.

\- INK! Você está bem?! – Diz Dream correndo em minha direção, colocando a mão na minha bochecha preocupado. _Eu odeio estar mentindo para ele, mas eu ajeito minha faixa e continuo_ – Claro, os ataques não foram tão fortes assim para causar danos e eu consegui pará-lo, então foi uma vitória! – Eu digo com um sorriso animador e tranquilizante. Dream suspira aliviado e me abraça. Eu retribuo.

\- O que você estava pensando, Irmão?! – Disse Blue enquanto se aproximava de Papyrus o repreendendo, balançando os braços e fazendo beicinho. Que bom que a luta deu tempo para Dream curar sua perna, mas não o bastante pelo visto, seu crânio continua rachado – Você atacou meu amigo e poderia tê-lo ferido gravemente! Você poderia ter esperado o meu consentimento e buscado por explicações antes de agir tão rudemente! – Ele confrontou o irmão, com aquela chama de raiva sempre escondida por trás da fachada inocente e fraca. Papyrus ficou tremulo, e tentou se explicar, se defendendo dizendo que se fossem reais inimigos não teria tempo para conversa e blah blah blah.

\- Deveria confiar em mim, Irmão! Se fossem ameaças eu não os deixaria sair em pune! – Disse Blue enquanto Dream me pediu para soltar Papyrus, o que eu fiz com um mini bufo – Eu sei Sans, me desculpem... – Diz Papyrus com um olhar culpado para Blue e de desculpa para Dream mas ainda olhando para mim com uma pitada de raiva. _HÁ! Como se eu ligasse!_

Blue parece mais feliz com o irmão, mas não tanto por ele não ter pedido desculpas formais para mim, de qualquer forma ele se vira para Dream e diz que está ansioso para mostrar para ele o novo manga do anime que ele pediu (O que é estranho, porque Dream é mais do tipo Pretty Cure do que Naruto, mas tudo bem). E então Dream me diz que já volta e sobe para o quarto com Blue e eu fico sozinho ao lado de Papyrus. Ficamos em silencio por um tempo.

\- Você está certo...

\- Humm? O que? – Eu pergunto um tanto curioso para Papyrus, não é todo dia que alguém diz para mim que eu estou certo. E é sobre o que mesmo?

\- Eu disse que você está certo. Não é porque meu irmão acabou machucado que eu não deveria confiar em você. _Eu não deveria confiar em você porque você **vai** machuca-lo_ – Ele diz olhando para mim de lado, os olhos com um brilho obscuro. Eu arqueio a sobrancelha começando a ficar incomodado.

– O que você quer dizer com isso? Eu não machucaria um amigo meu assim, é claro, se ele me atacasse, o que eu acho que ele não vai fazer – – **_Não minta dizendo que você é amigo do Sans!!_**

Ele diz virando bruscamente com a expressão repleta de raiva, por um momento penso que ele vai me atacar. O que ele quer dizer com isso? Somos amigos! _Eu mexo desconfortavelmente na minha faixa_.

\- Você diz que é amigo de todos, que tem as melhores intenções, _mas você não me engana_ – Ele disse me encarando com raiva antes de um sorriso cruel crescer em seu rosto – Eu sei muito bem que seres _desalmados_ como você _não podem_ se importar.

Eu recuo engolindo o seco.

\- _Acha que eu não sei o que aconteceu no passado? Eu estava lá, eu fui a Omega Timeline. Eu **ouvi tudo** o que aquela criança falou de você! Sobre como você ajudou e apoiou aquele homem com suas atitudes horrendas, sobre como você enganou aquele monstro e sobre como você quebrou a trégua com o destruidor._

Ele anda na minha direção e eu recuo, meu rosto tenso enquanto eu apertava a minha faixa em busca de emoções mais tranquilas mas sem sucesso. Ele acha que eu não sei? Ele acha que eu não me arrependo de ter ajudado XGaster? De ter enganado o Cross\Chara fingindo que estava genuinamente do lado deles? De ter quase deixado o Error destruir tudo? Eu sei dos meus erros. Eu queria tanto me livrar desse vazio que estava disposto a colocar em risco a vida de todos nesse jogo. Mas eu mudei!

_Eu abaixo a cabeça em vergonha deixando o meu rosto em meio a sombras_. Eu estou tentando me reconciliar com todos. Eu realmente me considerava amigo de Cross, de XGaster, de Blue e de todos, eu não quis que acabasse assim! Ele acha mesmo que isso é fácil para mim?!

_\- Acha mesmo que eu acredito em você depois de tudo isso? **Acha que alguém acredita?!** Sabemos que você não é amigo de ninguém. Sabemos que não se importa. E sabemos que em algum momento, talvez não hoje ou amanhã, você **vai** se virar contra nós e **nos trair** como você fez antes. E quando isso acontecer **eu serei o primeiro de muitos a fazer você queimar no inferno!**_

Com um turbilhão de emoções negativas nublando meu peito vazio eu solto um grunhido doloroso. É claro que isso aconteceria. É _claro_ que eles pensam isso. É claro que eu _nunca_ seria o _bastante_. Por que um _desalmado_ como eu seria? Claro que nunca irão me perdoar. Claro que nunca vão _entender_.

_Eu solto minha faixa e deixo tudo ir._

Eu levanto a cabeça para olhar Papyrus, e não sinto nada especifico quando ele recua assustado ao olhar minhas pupilas brancas e sem vida.

Antes que qualquer um possa falar eu sinto um arrepio passar pelo meu corpo e uma vibração estranha escorrer pelas minhas bem escondidas tatuagens. _Ele esta agindo de novo._

\- Diga a Blue e Dream que uma AU está sendo destruída e que precisei sair sem avisa-los, e diga para não me seguirem – Eu digo sem esperar a resposta antes de derreter em uma poça de tinta e ir até DinoTale.

\- Papyrus? O que houve? – Diz Blue para seu irmão Honey assim que desceu da escada e o encontrou parado olhando para o nada aborrecido e espantado. Dream que estava atrás dele com uma sacola de mangas anda para a frente de Blue e olha ao redor preocupado “ _Por que eu senti aquela negatividade toda aqui mesmo depois da luta? E por que eu não consigo sentir o Inky?”_ Ele pensa – Papyrus o que aconteceu com o Ink? Para onde ele foi?

\- Humm.. Ele disse que uma AU estava sendo destruída e que não precisava de ajuda – Papyrus diz um tanto lentamente sem olhar os dois esqueletos baixinhos nos olhos. Dream nota a aura de rancor, duvida, e de culpa crescente nele mas decide não perguntar. Ele pensa se está tudo bem com Ink. Dream acha que ultimamente Ink esta tão estranho. Tão... Tenso. Ele não sabe como explicar seus pensamentos. Então ele diz que vai embora e deixa Blue fazer as perguntas sobre a estranheza do irmão e do sumiço do amigo.

Depois que o Evento X foi impedido de acontecer, o Multiverso se revoltou contra o criador egoísta, e Ink ficou devastado, e sozinho. E é claro que Dream não deixaria seu amigo(e crush) para trás em um momento daquele. Ele passou semanas ajudando Ink, estando do lado dele e acalmando a raiva do Multiverso. Depois de um tempo, alguns meses, Ink avia se aberto completamente para Dream e numa noite, no sofá da casa de Dream, eles se beijaram e começaram a namorar. E é claro, Dream ficou mais que feliz. Mas desda aquela época, Dream teve o sentimento estranho de que Ink ainda não avia compartilhado alguma coisa com ele, e ultimamente esse sentimento só andou crescendo mais e mais.

Ele abre um portal para casa se perguntando se Ink esta escondendo algo importante dele. Ele espera que não. Pelo bem de todos.

Ninguém no Multiverso sabia, mas naquele dia, palavras cruéis moveram as engrenagens do destino pela primeira vez. 


	3. Mais do que parece

Eu chego na floresta de DinoTale segundos depois da fala de Papyrus, suas palavras pareciam facadas no meu peito vazio. Passo lentamente pelos monstros gritando por ajuda enquanto erguem a mão para mim em gritos de misericórdia, mas eu os ignoro como se seus ferimentos, gritos desesperados e vidas não tivessem importância.

E naquele momento não tinham.

Alguns me xingavam ao ver que eu apenas continuava andando em vez de ajuda-los, mas logo foram silenciados por meus olhares frios e mórbidos. Eles tremem ao ficar face a face comigo. O _Criador Desalmado_.

É só isso que eu sou não é? É só isso que importa. Isso e parar o Error.

**_Error._ **

_Eu solto um rosnado quando toco o frasco vermelho na minha faixa e me teletransporto até o local de onde vinham a maioria dos gritos._

**_Eu vou acabar com ele._ **

Quando encontro com o Error ele mal se mexe, ele está em pé e com um braço para cima em meio a uma teia de cordas azuis que se moviam extremamente rápido, agarrando, esmagando, perfurando e destruindo tudo e todos ao seu redor pelo simples movimentos de seus dedos.

Há corpos de monstros em decomposição e poeira em torno dele. Existe tanto sangue banhando as roupas de mendigo do mesmo que é possível ver ele pingando de suas costas. Um monstro consegue se salvar das linhas por pouco e se aproxima de Error para salvar o pequeno coelho que estava sendo encurralado pelas linhas, ele tenta cortas as cordas para liberta-lo enquanto atacava o destruidor, mas Error mal o olha, apenas levanta sua outra mão e lançar suas cordas e quebrar a alma do monstro na frente do pequeno coelho que começa a chorar desesperadamente para o pó do mais velho com o olhar quebrado e traumatizado antes de morrer sufocado.

 _Desgraçado_.

Eu aperto Broomi com força entre meus dedos e o levanto no ar. Com um pulo eu avanço furiosamente em sua direção levando meu pincel para trás apenas para força-lo para frente com toda força para bater em cheio na cabeça de Error. Mas antes que ele encoste no destruidor, cordas me prendem no ar poucos centímetros dele. Eu me contorço nas cordas e rosno para ele irritado, mas ele apenas vira o pescoço para trás e me olha com um olhar sem emoção. Apenas um sussurro sai de sua boca – **_Hoje não, Ink_**.

A raiva diminui de repente. _O que?_

Não tenho tempo para superar meu choque porque em segundos as cordas me puxam drasticamente para o teto da caverna e me mantem preso lá enquanto o Error volta a olhar para frente enquanto segue a destruir o subterrâneo. Ele simplesmente me prendeu em vez de atacar, saiu em silencio em vez de gritar um monte de palavrões... Eu não entendo...

_O que tem de errado com ele?_

Eu tento me libertar das cordas quando não dá eu apenas derreto em tinta e caio no chão da caverna. Eu me reconstruo e corro atrás do Error segurando minha faixa contra o peito. Poxa, eu assustei mesmo as pessoas lá atrás, vou ter que dar uma desculpa e tanto depois dessa... E o Error? Por que ele parecia tão tristemente cansado? (Não que eu me importe, ele é meu inimigo e eu sou... um criador desalmado).

Quando me aproximo dele Error estava enforcando monstros até o pó com suas linhas. Aterrorizado por isso eu corro para pará-lo.

 _\- PARE, ERROR! JÁ **BASTA**!_ – Eu grito poucos metros atrás dele enquanto girava meu pincel para jogar tinta em suas cordas e soltar alguns dos monstros que ainda estava vivos. Ele se vira para mim com o rosto torcido em aborrecimento e avança para me atacar com tudo. _Mas ainda é estranho, ele está muito silencioso e ainda não me xingou..._

Eu acabo distraído em meus pensamentos e ele usa suas cordas para arrancar o Broomi dos meus braços e jogá-lo em algum lugar entre as árvores e a neve eu então recuo com uma acrobacia e ele lança ataques sobre mim. Eu consigo desviar com facilidade sem o peso de um pincel gigante nas minhas costas. Eu pego dois pinceis reservas no meu bolso e os uso para produzir ataques em resposta, depois de um tempo entediante entre atacar e desviar com o Error sem me dirigir uma palavra eu finalmente deixo a tinta vermelha assumir de novo e me distancio dele mantendo o contato visual – OK, o que estrelas tem de errado com você, Error?!

Uma sobrancelha dele se arqueia e ele me olha com um pouco de choque e confusão antes de seu rosto voltar a se tornar sem expressão. Eu fico ainda mais aborrecido com sua falta de resposta. _Será que é assim que as pessoas se sentem quando tentam falar comigo quando eu estou sem emoção?_ Grrrr.. QUE DIA DE MERDA!! Isso é culpa do Error agindo estranho, daquele Papyrus de merda, do _Dream_ e da forma como ele me faz sentir culpado por esconder tanto dele! QUE **RAIVA** DELES!! Que raiva de _MIM!!!_ Que raiva do _Error._

– Por que eu estou _preocupado_ com um psicopata como _Você?_! _Você é um assassino cruel, um louco doente_ , um filho da puta desnecessário para o multiverso! O Destruidor. Então, por que eu estou preocupado com você?! Preocupado por você estar tão parecido _comigo!?_ POR QUE?! – Eu grito colocando as mãos na minha cabeça com muita raiva. Por que ele estava fazendo isso logo hoje? Ele deveria estar sendo um merda cruel, ele deveria estar me xingando e dizendo que me odeia, que eu sou um criador bosta, me xingar e dizer que vai me matar para eu querer atacar ele com tudo! Porra. Ele deveria estar agindo com base na raiva! Não na falta de emoção, ele não é assim! **Eu** sou assim! E pior, ele tinha que fazer isso logo hoje, logo quando eu preciso lutar e gritar e soltar esse sentimento ruim de merda!!

Eu olho para Erro pronto para explodir com ele novamente e mandar ele parar com essa palhaçada. Mas ele não estava me olhando, com a cabeça abaixada as únicas coisas que eu conseguia ver de seu rosto eram seus dentes rangido. E então um sussurro furioso e falho sai de sua boca - **_...Não ouse agir assim..._** \- Ele diz e eu levanto uma sobrancelha, como assim? É ele que está agindo estranho pra caramba! Eu estou prestes a falar mas ele me interrompe.

– **_Não ouse agir com se você se importasse!!_**

A frase chegou em mim como um tiro e depois dela tudo veio em câmera lenta. _É claro, que ele iria falar sobre minha falta de alma, o que eu estava pensando?_ A preocupação incomoda com o destruidor sumiu. A raiva borbulhou em mim crescendo drasticamente em segundos e eu só vi vermelho. 

A próxima coisa que soube foi que me choquei com Error em uma batalha sangrenta. Quase como se estivesse em piloto automático.

Foi somente quando eu fui arremessado contra a parede de uma casa e cuspi tinta como se fosse sangue que eu acordei do transe de raiva. Eu olhei para cima e me deparei com o miserável do Error. Ele estava em pé diante de mim com parte do braço direito derretido ( _oopis? Haha_ ). Seu corpo estava tremulo e falho e seu rosto apresentava a carraca de raiva comum de sempre, ele se aproxima ainda mais de mim e consigo notar o quanto ele está ofegante e cansado da luta só de olhar. A vontade de fazer uma piada sobre isso é enorme mas eu obviamente não estou melhor e ele infelizmente parece que vai vencer. Ele me dá um olhar de irá e superioridade.

**-** **É o que você ganha por fingir estar preocupado comigo** **–** Ele diz. Eu estou preparado para dar uma resposta sarcástica sobre isso mas logo franzo a testa confuso.

 _O que?_ Eu recupero o folego e começo a falar.

\- Espera.. Com _você_? É _disso_ que se tratava a frase? De **_você_** , não de _mim_?! – Eu pergunto confuso sobre o fato de Error não ter tentado me ofender mas sim ter _se sentido ofendido_ por eu me preocupar com ele? Há! Esse cara é louco mesmo.

**\- Por que se trataria de você? Você realmente acha que o mundo gira em torno de você? E eu que sou chamado de Narcisista!** **–** Ele diz um tanto interrogativo e depois ri se vangloriando. Eu reprimo a vontade de revirar os olhos, com a raiva ainda agindo mas se tornando mais fraca gradativamente. Às vezes eu acho que o Error é muito mais idiota do que parece – Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. É que... – Eu vou _realmente_ me explicar para o destruidor de universos? – É que parece que tudo hoje está acontecendo apenas para me lembrar que eu sou apenas o Criador desalmado que não se importa! E como você sempre é muito malvado e tals, eu não imaginei que você não iria querer me ofender.

Eu digo respirando fundo e com um braço nas costas usando um pincel reserva para começar a me curar. Error faz uma cara confusa antes de revirar os olhos no fim da minha sentença e murmurar um foda-se baixo.

**\- Eu não sou apenas isso, eu não sou apenas o malvado Destruidor de universos, passo por muitas coisas que você não sabe ou entende, eu... Eu sou muito mais do que você pensa que eu sou** **–** Ele diz parecendo sério e irritado e... surpreendentemente são. Eu quase fico boquiaberto com o que ele fala mas antes que eu me pronuncie ele resmunga uma última coisa que eu mal entendo **–** _Não sou apenas seu fantoche_.

\- O que você quer dizer..? – Eu me levanto hesitante e não sei exatamente o que pensar do destruidor agora, completamente atordoado pela confiança e profundidade de sua fala. Eu estou tão chocado que quase não percebo que o Error está voltando a mostrar aquele rosto apático e sem emoção. Quase. Mas decido ignorar o incomodo de vê-lo com um rosto desses – Desculpe, Error, eu não quis te subestimar ou ofender eu só... É o que estavam fazendo comigo hoje.

Ele parece surpreso com a minha situação, pelo menos é melhor do que aquele rosto apático. E então seu rosto logo é consumido por uma óbvia careta de raiva e ele agarra minha camisa aproximando meu rosto do dele. Eu entro na defensiva levantando meus dois pinceis reservas imaginando que esse seja o fim da conversa e esperando que ele me ataque mas em vez disso o Error apenas fala – **Manda se fuderem!!**

 _O que?_ Eu me sinto idiota pois tudo na batalha de hoje com o Error me deixa terrivelmente pasmo. Eu acho que minha expressão de desentendimento ficou obvia pois ele logo revira os olhos e continua a falar dessa vez gritando como se eu fosse tão idiota que ele precisasse falar mais alto.

**– Você é um idiota desalmado, sim, _QUEM LIGA?!_ Você também é o maldito criador e protetor dessas drogas de anomalias e um dos únicos caras que compete com o meu poder, nenhum verme tem o direito de julgar você, muito menos quando você é obviamente superior a qualquer um deles. _Ninguém pode te tratar mal pelo que você é e sair em pune!_ Não importa quem sejam, nenhum deles te odeia mais do que _EU_ , e se nem mesmo eu trato você assim eles NÃO irão! Então manda eles se FUDEREM ou mata esses desagrados de uma vez _!!!_**

Ele termina a gritaria soltando minha blusa e recuperando levemente o folego. Eu processo suas palavras lentamente antes de sentir algo quente surgir em meu peito.

_O Error não está com raiva de mim, mas com raiva **por** mim!_

Somos inimigos a anos e eu nunca imaginei que ele pudesse ser capaz de falar ou fazer algo tão legal, ou até mesmo que fosse tão profundo em seus pensamentos e considerações. Ele sempre parece ser apenas tão cruel, louco e raivoso que eu nunca imaginei que ele pudesse. Eu apenas falei com ele sobre o ocorrido porque eu não esperava que ele desse importância e agora ele está mostrando total empatia pela minha situação e está até mesmo com raiva por mim. Foi mais do que muitas pessoas e monstros bons no multiverso fariam por mim, e ele é meu inimigo. Caramba. Ele é realmente mais do que aparenta ser. Ele é mais complexo do que parece e as pessoas em geral, até mesmo eu, julgamos ele mesmo sem conhece-lo de verdade. Ele...

Ele é como eu.

Eu não sei quando lagrimas começaram a se formar nos meus olhos mas eu só as notei quando Error começou a falar de novo. Me libertando dos meus próprios pensamentos.

\- **ARGGGGG! Eu estava planejando não me irritar hoje e você conseguiu que eu me irritasse e _muito!_** – Ele fala fazendo uma birra segurando as mãos nos dois lados da cabeça como se isso tivesse estragado seus planos para o dia, o que é estranho pois é o que costuma acontecer por sermos inimigos – **Quer saber, eu tenho mais o que fazer. Cuide dos seus problemas e das suas anomalias e não me interrompa na nossa próxima batalha, _senão eu transformo você em pó!!_**

Ele diz e abre um portal para o que parece ser o Anti-Void e eu tento impedi-lo mas ele passa e fecha o portal antes que eu possa dizer algo.

Eu fico respirando de forma irregular enquanto minha mente ia a mil e minhas mãos tremiam indo em direção da minha faixa, o calor acolhedor no meu peito surgiu mesmo sem eu ter forçado as cores na faixa como eu sempre faço. Eu tento me acalmar pensando que no fim a Au ficaria bem que a conversa no fim não teve importância, mas...

Mas o Error, meu maior inimigo, soube exatamente o que eu estava sentindo e me motivou a ficar melhor, mesmo que do jeito dele. Ele conseguiu fazer, mesmo que por um momento o vazio dentro de mim se sentir cheio.

 _Eu solto o vomito que estou segurando desde que descobri o quanto o Error parecia comigo_.

Eu seguro minha faixa e meu ser se enche de sentimentos e ideias confusas enquanto eu ando até pegar o Broomi com um sorriso travesso e voltar para os destroços para começar a reconstrução.

Parece que eu finalmente encontrei o que pode solucionar meu problema,

Ou melhor,

**_Quem!_ **


	4. Stalker iludido e sofrido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink começa uma investigação e sai em um encontro com Dream, nem tudo sai como planejado e a noite não termina tão bem...

Eu corro de um lado para o outro em casa, quase tropeçando algumas vezes, levando meus cadernos de desenho e anotações antigas para a sala, as colocando numa mesa que está cheia de outras pilhas de coisas, eu pego algumas imagens e anotações e as prego em um quadro cheio de papeis e cordas vermelhas como aqueles de detetive.

Eu tiro meu cachecol novamente para poder olhar as anotações dele e passar para outros papeis (claro que eu não iria prega-lo no quadro também né? Até eu tenho limites). Eu pulo da mesa com as ideias surgindo em minha mente, é possível que eu precise de uma câmera. Ah, e um bloquinho para anotar minhas descobertas! Genial!

Eu pego um dos meus pinceis pequenos e começo a criar os materiais... Humm, será que uma escuta vai ser necessária? Sim! Eu começo a pular de animação com as ideias. Eu poderia me vestir de detetive secreto ou espião ou.... NINJA!?

São tantas ideias boas passando pela minha mente que eu mal percebo que não estou sozinho até que o som da porta de entrada fechando seja ouvido e uma aura calma e boa se aproxime de mim, sem nem me virar eu já sei quem é – Olá Inky! Você est– ...O que é tudo isso?

Diz meu convidado inesperado ao olhar a bagunça na minha sala, com papeis, desenhos, fotos, anotações e relatos espalhados pelo chão e pela mesa, assim como os objetos estritamente necessários para a situação, como a luneta e o chapéu de detetive na minha cabeça – Nada de mais, Dreamy, apenas um pequeno projeto investigativo muito sério meu... Aliás, você acha que eu fico melhor vestido de detetive ou ninja!?

Eu animado digo mostrando a ele dois esboços de roupas. Ele franze as sobrancelhas enquanto se aproxima, e olha os dois papeis na minha mão – Hummm.. Bem, talvez você fique melhor de detetive, preto não combina com você...

Ele diz examinando os papeis antes de se virar e olhar os documentos da mesa com um olhar curioso que logo se transforma em confusão, antes de passar o olhar para um desenho e depois uma anotação e depois pro quadro, ele parece chocado e levemente assustado e eu me viro para o sofá para pegar alguns esboços pensando no que ele disse enquanto crio a roupa de detetive – _I–INK!_ – Ele diz com um mini gritinho e eu me viro para ele, sua expressão é de preocupação e de... Um sentimento que não sei determinar, ele parece nervoso.

– Sim, o que houve Dream?

\- A sua investigação, ela... Ela... Ink... – Ele respira fundo, parecendo suar frio.

– Absolutamente tudo aqui, de papeis, desenhos, anotações, fotos, até partes de livros, tudo aqui fala do Destruidor! – Ele diz e sua voz parece ficar cada vez mais aguda e em pânico mas eu apenas inclino minha cabeça para o lado meio confuso, sem entender o motivo do seu nervosismo.

– _Ink, sua sala todinha está coberta de coisas sobre o **Error**!!_

\- Sim, Dreamy eu sei disso, eu que trouxe todas essas coisas para cá – Eu digo amável e ele parece continuar nervoso e agora levemente aborrecido.

– Sim. Eu sei, mas o que isso quer dizer?! – Ele parece desesperado agora e eu me aproximo lentamente tentando acalma-lo – Por que investigar o Error agora?! Ele planeja fazer alguma coisa? Ele está ameaçando o multiverso de novo?! E _por que_ e _como_ estrelas você tem _tantas_ coisas _sobre ele?!_

\- Se acalma Dream, não se preocupa, ok? Está tudo bem, eu apenas preciso descobrir mais sobre ele por causa de seu comportamento estranho na última batalha, nada demais, eu não acho que ele esteja planejando alguma coisa – Eu digo segurando sua bochecha gentilmente com um sorriso terno segurando minha vontade de encostar na minha faixa antes de me afastar um pouco e continuar a criar a roupa de detetive. Ele parece pasmo, completamente chocado, mas fazer o que? Eu já expliquei que está tudo bem, ele deveria relaxar.

\- Ink... – Ele começa hesitante e incomodado – Se ele não está fazendo nada preocupante ou suspeito... Então... Por que tudo isso?

\- Ele me despertou uma curiosidade imensa recentemente, preciso saber mais sobre o como e por que dele por isso, então acho que começar a investiga-lo é uma boa ideia – Eu digo com outro sorriso determinado.... Será que eu poderia fazer Fresh ficar de olho nele? Não nos vemos a talvez anos... E ele não teve nenhum incidente real com o destruidor. Não. Não vai dar. Sem ter algo para dá a ele em troca ele não fará nada... Sinto uma mão no meu ombro e me viro para encontrar o Dream com um olhar sério e descrente, com um pouco de... tristeza, será?

\- Ink, você está _perseguindo_ o Error?

O que? De onde ele tirou essa idei-

\- Isso é coisa de Stalke, Ink.

Sinto minhas pupilas sumirem junto com o meu folego, uma gota de suor descendo pelo meu crânio. S-Stalke? Eu..? HÁ! Até parece que eu seria um desses psicopatas obsessivos ou uma dessas adolescentes loucamente apaixonadas perseguindo garotos no instagram. Meu caso é totalmente diferente. Totalmente.

_Ah não._

Eu estou Stalkeando o Error? Até onde eu me rebaixei... Eu me dou tapa na cara baixando o rosto com o ânimo destruído. Dream esfrega as mãos nas minhas costas em tentativa de me reconfortar, infelizmente não faz efeito.

Eu avia passado a última noite depois de voltar de Dinotale pensando no Error, pensando em todos os detalhes e informações interessantes que eu tinha acumulado dele, pensando em como ele poderia estar se sentindo na batalha e no porque dele ter obviamente tentado ficar o mais apático possível. Ele claramente estava tentando não mostrar ou sentir nenhuma emoção enquanto destruía, o que é além de estranho, não tem nenhum motivo aparentemente razoável. Quem em sã consciência iria querer não sentir?! Isso é uma bosta!

Ainda incapaz de compreender minha possível minha possível alma gêmea de situação, eu decidi me preparar para investiga-lo de perto, ou seja, persegui-lo. Não avia pensado em nenhum momento nisso como obsessão, ou stalke... Mas agora... BEM! Eu não posso desistir só porque descobri que sou como uma adolescente qualquer. Eu penso determinado.

\- De qualquer forma, Ink, quando você vai se arrumar para o nosso encontro?

Humm?

\- Que encontro? – Eu pergunto a Dream e rapidamente me lembro o porquê do Dream ter vindo a minha casa, mas confuso por ter vindo hoje – AH! O Encontro de sexta? Ele vai ser na Peace, sexta... Por que está aqui hoje? É quarta.

\- Ink... – Ele faz a cara de preocupação e de repreensão que parecia que estava falando com uma criança – Hoje é sexta.

\- Ah.

\- Eh.

Eu o encaro envergonhado por segundos antes de pedir para que ele espere e ir correndo até o meu quarto para pegar minha mais nova roupa. Dias atrás estava em uma conversa com os criadores e eles decidiram por algum motivo que mudar minha roupa seria uma boa forma de representar um período de renovação. Renovação de que? Não sei. De qualquer jeito, eu ainda não avia a usado fora de casa e decidi estreá-la no nosso encontro, sabe, momento especial.

Eu tiro os objetos de detetive e jogo pelo meu quarto descuidado enquanto me arrumo. _Se eu não consigo nem arrumar um quarto, imagina ser um bom namorado?_ Eu fico um pouco cabisbaixo e mexo um pouco na minha faixa por reflexo disso. Eu saio mais alegre e tranco a porta do quarto, descendo ansioso para mostrar minha nova roupa a Dream.

Ele está no meio da sala parecendo colocar algo no bolso com um rosto sério, ele logo se vira para me olhar e seu rosto muda totalmente para animado e esperançoso – Ink! Que roupa legal! Ficou linda em você, acho que você realmente fica bonito em estilo japonês... Mas por que isso?

Eu sorrio para sua animação – Eu estava pensando em usa-la como novo uniforme padrão, mas antes eu queria estreá-la numa ocasião importante. O que acha? – Eu digo antes de me aproximar com um sorriso terno e segurar sua mão. Ele fica instantaneamente corado e coloca uma mão no rosto, se escondendo timidamente com ela. _Eu aproveito a oportunidade para ajeitar e tocar de leve minha faixa de cores_.

\- Eu a-achei bom, Inky... – Ele diz de forma adorável e segura minha mão com mais força em resposta. Eu sorrio travesso – Ah, Dreamy, você é adorável sabia? – Digo colocando um beijo em sua bochecha e vendo ele se transformar em um sol de tão amarelo.

Ele cria um portal e vamos para a Underpeace, uma AU em que nunca ouve nenhuma guerra ou conflito maior. E paramos na frente de um grande restaurante fino e bonito, a arquitetura e decoração me deixando animado só de olhar, e a felicidade e tranquilidade da AU fazendo Dream ficar mais energético. Realmente, o local perfeito para termos um encontro juntos.

E para minha felicidade, tudo saiu bem, eu e Dream comemos e conversamos por um tempo, pedimos uma entrada deliciosa e tomamos um vinho (Dream não bebe muito, somente em festas e eventos especiais). E por um momento eu apenas aproveitei o sentimento de amor, carinho e paixão que nos compartilhávamos. Me sentindo menos sozinho e triste com a minha condição desalmada e sortudo por tê-lo ao meu lado como amigo e namorado.

Por um momento, quase não me senti vazio. Mas durou pouco.

\- Ink, você notou que o meu irmão anda agindo com mais raiva ultimamente? Seus ataques estão ficando mais agressivos e agora ele anda atacando AUs grandes e neutrais, puxando-as para seu lado da balança. Por enquanto, não sei como, não parece que a positividade foi afetada mas ele está agindo com tudo. Logo logo haverá uma real batalha entre a positividade e a negatividade, e eu... Não sei o que fazer para salva-lo quando chegar a hora.

Eu engulo o seco, sentindo a culpa corroendo as partes vazias do meu peito _. Eu agarro minha faixa com a mão encobrida pela mesa e respiro fundo_ – Desculpa, Dreamy, eu sei que é uma situação preocupante, mas não deveríamos ficar falando disso agora, isso é mais coisa de trabalho – Eu digo com um tom leve, tentando de _tudo_ para fazer ele mudar o tópico da conversa.

Ele parece magoado e depois um pouco irritado – Não é questão de trabalho, Ink! _É o meu **Irmão!**_ Eu estou realmente preocupado, com o que ele esteja tramando, com o porquê de estar mais violento ultimamente. _Estou preocupado se posso salva-lo de si mesmo!_ – Ele diz e por um momento tudo fica cinza e ele a beira de lagrimas. _Ótimo, que belo namorado, como se não fosse o bastante engana-lo, agora eu estou ferindo ele!_

\- Dream, ca-calma, eu não quis te ofender! Me desculpe, eu.. Eu apenas... Sinto muito, eu sei que é difícil, mas não importa o que eu vou estar do seu lado quando o momento chegar, e vou ajudar no que precisar – Disse preocupado segurando suas mãos e as beijando em uma tentativa de acalma-lo. Ele respira fundo e somente uma lagrima desce por seu rosto antes que ele se recupere.

\- Eu te desculpo, e eu sei que você não quis me ofender, eu apenas estou meio sensível quanto a isso... Me desculpe também por trazer um tópico tão tenso para o nosso encontro – Ele diz e eu respiro fundo aliviado e o desculpo, eu faço de tudo para ajudá-lo a relaxar, _mentindo_ , dizendo que tudo vai ficar bem e depois falando bobeiras para fazê-lo rir. Mas isso não tirou o fato de que a nevoa de positividade avia sido quebrada. Eu já não estava tão bem, o vazio crescendo em mim me deixando com um sentimento de inutilidade e falta de motivação com o qual eu já estava acostumado.

O encontro acabou e eu levei Dream pra casa apesar dele insistir que não precisava.

Chegamos em sua casa, no meio de sua sala de estar, perto do sofá bege. Ambos estávamos em um silencio culpado.

\- Inky... – Dream começa a falar, pegando minhas duas mãos e me olhando com um olhar arrependido mas esperançoso – Eu te amo e confio em você. Então me desculpe por estragar o nosso encontro...

\- Dreamy... – Eu respondi, sem saber, o que dizer. Eu queria dizer: Não é sua culpa. É minha! Mas as palavras tropeçavam nas minhas mentiras e acabaram não saindo. Eu respiro fundo e me faço sincero mesmo estando apreensivo – Eu também te amo, eu te amo muito! Eu amo muito sua companhia e devoção, sua confiança em mim, seu jeito generoso, preocupado e gentil. Seu jeito adorável e genuinamente bom e inocente... Você é a pessoa mais incrível da minha vida e eu queria muito poder te dizer que... Que eu.. Que você...

Ele colocou as mãos no meu rosto, eu estava chorando e ele também, embora um pouco corado e preocupado. Eu nem acredito que falei tanto, eu quase contei a ele a verdade sobre tudo, o quão idiota eu estou? Ele me leva a olhar em seus olhos. Eles continham aquele mesmo sentimento estranho que não consegui identificar quando estávamos em casa.

\- Ink, não precisa mentir...Tem.. tem algo acontecendo que você queira me contar? – Ele pergunta e eu fico tremulo. Eu não menti, quando eu sinto eu realmente te amo... Eu... O que eu digo? _A Verdade?_ Se eu contar agora ele vai se sentir traído e vai quebrar seu coração. Vai destruir todas as suas esperanças..! Mas... Ele sempre foi leal a mim, sempre confiou e esteve ao meu lado. Ele merece a verdade – Dream, olha... Eu preciso te contar a verdade sobr-

\- Dream, você já está em casa?!

Eu congelo, minhas cores sumindo e minhas pupilas ficando brancas ao ouvir a voz da pessoa que antigamente foi como um melhor amigo para mim, uma voz séria de um guarda real, que diferente de quando o conheci não era mais traumatizada e nem triste. A voz do hibrido que mais me causou dor e angustia no multiverso.

**_Cross._ **

Ele estava passando pela porta e entrando na casa de Dream como se fosse dele. Como se fossem bons amigos. As coisas ficaram claras tão facilmente que se eu não tivesse tido um colapso emocional eu estaria rindo da minha estupidez.

_\- Cross..._

_\- INK..!! –_ Sua voz foi pronunciada com raiva e seus olhos brilharam em vermelho e roxo, mas não me afetou.

\- Cross?! Por que você est- – Dream falou se pondo a frente. Seu rosto estava obviamente aterrorizado e desesperado, passando os olhos entre mim e Cross e depois olhando para mim, se colocando entre nós – Ink se acalme, eu sei que você e o Croos não estão em bons termos mas ele e eu-

\- Como pude ser tão idiota? – Eu digo, minha voz vazia e fria fazendo Dream arregalar os olhos e tremer e Cross se por posição de batalha – As vezes em que pedia mangas de Naruto ou Tacos para o Blue... Quando comentamos sobre o quase Evento-X ultimamente e seus olhares ficaram cuidadosos... A sua reação quando viu que eu estava investigando o Error... Tudo isso foi por causa _dele_ , não foi? _Seu Novo **AMIGO**_.

_((... Acha mesmo que eu acredito em você depois de tudo isso? **Acha que alguém acredita?!**...))_

Eu olho brevemente para Cross e ele parece estar surpreendentemente preocupado com algo. Não me importa o que. Eu recuo e pego meu pincel, deixando os dois alertas.

\- Ink, isso não é o que você está pensando! Não tire conclusões precipitadas! Não é necessário lu– Dream fala mas eu o corto novamente.

\- Eu não vou lutar. _Eu vou sair_.

De alguma forma ele parece mais desesperado agora, seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas e ele se aproxima com o braço em minha direção enquanto eu recuo, não aceitando o seu toque. Sua expressão faz parece que alguém o atacou.

\- _Acho melhor darmos um tempo_.

Seu choro se intensifica e parece que suas pernas perdem força.

\- I-Ink espera um pouco, me deixe e-explicar! Não vai assim por fa-

Eu crio uma poça de tinta e mergulho nela sem pensar duas vezes.

Eu apareço no meu quarto sem mais nem menos, eu pego dois frascos, arranco e jogo minha faixa na pilha de roupas sujas, eu estou tremulo, respiração irregular e olhos tremidos, sem foco em nada realmente. Levo os dois frascos goela abaixo em segundos, o azul e o vermelho se misturando numa cor semelhante a bosta.

Eu fecho meus punhos com força.

Minha respiração abafada e alta, meus olhos se tornam um alvo vermelho e um coração partido azul. Minhas emoções crescendo e diminuindo de forma instável. Sem suprimir meu vazio e nem minha angustia.

Eu grito.

O quarto fica coberto de ossos negros e Blasters destroem as paredes e o teto, destroços caindo ao me redor e eu não consigo dar importância a eles. Eu queria apenas.... ACABAR COM TUDO!

Eu choro.

Eu nem sei o que eu estou gritando, nem sinto as lagrimas abundantes. Não consigo ver e nem ouvir. Tudo fica silencioso e entorpecido pelo vazio que tomava conta do meu peito.

Desacreditado.

EU CONFIEI NELE!

EU PENSEI QUE ELE CONFIAVA EM MIM!!

MAS....!

MAS!!

\- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGRRRRRR!!!!!!!

Minha magia explode destruindo praticamente tudo ao meu redor.

Eu caiu de quatro no chão, minhas mãos impedindo meu rosto de alcançar o piso. Eu me sinto exausto do dia. Exausto de sentir. Exausto de viver.

Eu continuo chorando, por quê?

Eu sei que não sou a melhor opção para um relacionamento romântico, eu não posso amar de verdade, então eu entenderia a traição, eu entenderia o termino. Mas ele estava com Cross.

Eu pensei que Dream confiasse em mim, que era leal a mim, que não duvidava de mim, e ignorei ele andava sendo cuidadoso, desconfiado, estranho ao meu redor... Como? Como eu não notei?!

Como eu não notei antes que ele pensava em mim como todos os outros? Como eu não notei que ele me achava o Criador Desalmado? Eu precisei ver Cross o tratando como amigo para descobrir que ele não estava ao meu lado!! Eu precisei ver ele defender o monstro que espalhou para todos no multiverso minhas merdas para notar que ele duvidava de mim!!

Como eu pude pensar que ele confiaria em mim depois do Evento-X?! Como eu pude pensar que...

_((.... Acha mesmo que eu acredito em você depois de tudo isso? **Acha que alguém acredita?!** Sabemos que você não é amigo de ninguém. Sabemos que não se importa. E sabemos que em algum momento, talvez não hoje ou amanhã, você **vai** se virar contra nós e **nos trair** como você fez antes. E quando isso acontecer **eu serei o primeiro de muitos a fazer você queimar no inferno! ....)**_

....Que alguém seria bom o bastante para amar sem esperar ser amado de volta?

Eu...Isso.. Isso foi uma mentira? Tudo isso? A quanto tempo ele me observa como um traidor? A quanto tempo ele me manipula e namora comigo apenas para ficar de olho em mim como a Core? Ele...

Ele realmente me amou? E isso importa para um ser como eu?

O que eu faço agora? Eu acho que terminei com o Dream.. E eu não posso confiar mais nele de qualquer jeito, nem no Blue por causa de Papyrus... Então eu... Eu estou sozinho.

Eu me arrasto até o que sobrou da minha cama, me coloco em posição fetal e continuo chorando até não restarem mais lagrimas e eu adormecer pensando que não foi assim que eu imaginei o nosso encontro.


	5. Conversas a parte. Sofrimento por completo.

_**\- INK! Espere, não vá!** _

– _INK!!!_ – Dream grita ao tentar correr para impedir Ink de sair. Ele ergue o braço para segurar Ink, mas ele não é rápido o bastante e seu namorado se vai e Dream cai em uma poça de tinta agora normal. Seu peito dói e seu coração parece que está se partindo.

_Ele se foi. Eles... Eles não são mais namorados...?_

_E-Eles não..?_

Dream está chorando alto agora, a dor agonizante em sua voz, sua aura positiva quase sumindo quando ele se tornava uma bola de tristeza, desespero e arrependimento. 

Ele só lembrou dá presença de Cross quando o mesmo se aproximou desesperado e o puxou da poça pelos ombros antes de abraça-lo. Ele escondeu o rosto no pescoço do maior, não olhando para ele apenas o apertando forte e chorando alto.

\- Dream, garoto, se acalma, por favor, eu... Eu sinto muito, eu sei o quanto ele é importante pra você eu não quis que ele pensasse que nos... Eu.. Eu apenas queria lhe falar algo importante – Cross disse culpado enquanto o menor soluçava em seus braços. Ele não confiava em Ink, ele e Chara o odeiam mais que tudo. Principalmente depois de descobrirem o que ele estava planejando para ele, para o Evento X. 

Se eles não tivessem sido trazidos para a Omega Timeline depois que o Sans os nocauteou e pegou a alma dele de volta em UnderSwap, o que poderia ter acontecido? O que poderiam ter feito? O que XGaster poderia ter feito?!

_Não_. Ele não gostava do Ink. Não mais. E talvez nunca gostasse de novo. Mas Dream se importava de verdade com ele. _O amava_. E agora Ink se afastou dele por causa de Cross. Ele realmente sentia muito por isso.

_“Devia sentir mesmo, eu disse para você não vir, você não me escutou porque quis idiota!”_

Ele reprimiu um bufo e passou os braços para as pernas do guardião.

Ele levantou Dream e o levou até o sofá. Ele rapidamente se encolheu lá e começou a chorar entre os travesseiros. Ele parecia ainda menor assim. E isso doeu em Cross, ele cruelmente desejou que Ink estivesse sofrendo o dobro por ter feito o Dream chorar assim. Ele se afastou um pouco para dar ao outro espaço, já que ele não era exatamente o monstro mais sensível e acolhedor.

Mas ele poderia tentar fazer algo para o amigo se sentir melhor. Ele decidiu que era o melhor, mesmo a notícia sendo importante seria melhor deixar Dream se acalmar antes dele jogar essa bomba nele.

Ele andou até a cozinha da casa, clara e meio antiga, rustica talvez. E tentou se lembrar onde o chá que Dream avia oferecido para ele na última reunião estava, e começou a procurar entre as prateleiras. Ele achou e começou a fazer o chá, quando terminou tudo, uns quinze minutos depois, ele levou um prato de biscoitos e duas canecas de chá para a sala.

Dream estava com os olhos avermelhados e inchados olhando para um pedaço de papel meio amaçado que estava em sua mão. Ele ainda estava soluçando, mas sua expressão passou de entristecida para pensativa e seria. O que quer que estivesse passando por sua mente parecia ser confuso e importante.

Cross sentou ao seu lado no sofá colocando o chá e biscoitos na mesa a sua frente. Ele decidiu que seria melhor deixar Dream desabafar e começar a conversa. Falar do seu problema agora não seria uma boa ideia.

\- Eu sei, não foi minha culpa, mas talvez, tenha sido coisa dele..? – Dream diz, sua voz baixa e rouca de choro. Uma sobrancelha de Cross ergue – O que quer dizer, garoto? – Dream levanta os olhos para ele pela primeira vez, seu olhar pode ser o mais sombrio que Cross já viu em seu rosto até hoje. Isso o deixa com um calafrio.

\- Hoje de manhã a casa do Ink estava coberta de papeis e anotações... Do Error – Cross fica rígido no sofá. Era claro que ele se lembrava do destruidor de universos, ele avia roubado sua alma, ele teria morrido muito tempo atrás sem uma alma por causa dele. Cross lembrou como conseguiu sua alma de volta e consequentemente do motivo de estar ali. Ele quis ir embora mas Dream começou a falar – Será que ele está planejando algo ruim de novo? E dessa vez ele espera ter Error ao seu lado? Será... Que ele esteve fazendo algo assim pelas minhas costas e o termino foi só uma desculpa?

Cross arregalou os olhos. Isso era impossível, certo? Sim, ele não confiava em Ink, mas sabia que ele quis que Error se juntasse a ele e Error recusou. Isso e o fato de que a atual pessoa que Ink mas gostava era claramente Dream. 

E também teve a fez em que ele ajudou Cross na Ômega timeline como forma de se desculpar, ele parecia realmente tentar ajudar e se desculpar, e bem, ele ajudou muito.

Além de que sim, ele era um ser manipulador e filho da puta do caralho, mas ele pareceu realmente transtornado com a vinda de Cross. Não faria sentido planejar trair uma pessoa e não esperar o mesmo dela, certo?

A verdade era que Cross não acreditava que ele fosse fazer coisas ruins agora, a verdade mais verdadeira ainda era que Cross estava com medo disso ser verdade.

\- Por que você acha isso, garoto? – Dream estica o braço e dá para Cross a nota que esta em sua mão.

**_Error gosta de Outertale, se quiser falar com ele de novo terei que encontra-lo lá._ **

**_Ele trancou o Anti-Void._ **

**_Puxar conversa = UnderNovela (e chocolate)._ **

**_Error gosta de chocolate, oferecer._ **

_“Espera... O destruidor de universos gosta de... Chocolate?”_

Um estalo passou na cabeça de Cross. Essa anotação não parecia de um plano maléfico para destruir com o destruidor... Parecia... Um plano para se tornar amigo dele? Ou sair com ele? Se for assim então Ink não está traindo Dream da forma que ele pensa que Ink esta. Ele de certa forma fica aliviado.

_“Como o criador ficar interessado no destruidor te alivia, cabeça de osso?!”_

Cross ignora a voz irritante de Chara.

\- Não acho que podemos confirmar que ele esta planejando algo maligno com isso... Então eu não pensaria isso precipitadamente. Mas eu ficaria de olho – Cross diz, Dream olha para ele estranhado – Pensei que odiasse o Ink, por que está defendendo ele então?

\- Eu odeio, sem ofensa, mas também fui treinado para ser esperto, pensar e proteger. Essa nota em especifico não prova nada mais do que o fato de que Ink ou quer ser amigo do Error ou estar obcecado por ele – Cross responde sincero. Dream pensa e depois cora envergonhado e começa a lagrimejar novamente para o desespero de Cross.

\- Isso quer dizer que ele terminou comigo e que a culpa é toda minha!! I-isso é... – Dream coloca as mãos no rosto, tremendo em angustia, como ele pode pensar isso do Ink? Que foi o melhor namorado possível para ele até agora!? Se ele tivesse falado logo, se ele tivesse tentado mais fazer o outro ficar... Se ele não tivesse feito o Ink se sentir mal no restaurante! Tudo estaria bem! – Como eu pude pensar que ele iria planejar isso de alguma forma?! Como eu pude pensar que ele estava escondendo algo de mim sobre o meu irmão?! É claro que nenhum dos meus amigos iria fazer algo assim, imagine ele! 

_“Ai droga...”_

Ele estava tão transtornado que nem notou quando Cross fico rígido e começou a suar.

\- Ele disse coisas tão lindas, que me amava e que confiava em mim e eu apenas o decepcionei!! Que tipo de namorado eu sou?!? - O choro se intensifica. 

\- Err.. Calma, garoto. Aposto que você poderá resolver as coisas com ele em algum momento, não sofra tanto! – Ele tenta acalmar o amigo. Que aos poucos vai soluçando menos e menos. Cross dá a ele um pouco de chá e depois de alguns minutos em silencio ele se acalma. Cross dá um suspiro de alivio.

\- Desculpe por isso Cross, não tinha nada a ver com você e eu ainda o envolvi nisso, deve estar se sentindo culpado mesmo não sendo, eu sinto muito... – Dream diz a Cross com um sorriso tímido mas genuíno, sua aura positiva voltando com tudo. Sem motivo aparente, Cross cora um pouco – N-Não precisa se desculpar, garoto. Está tudo bem.

_“Pelo amor de Deus, Cross. Ele acabou de terminar e você já esta interessado?!”_ Se ele pudesse bater no fantasma sem Dream achar ele louco...

\- Obrigada pelo seu apoio, Cross. Você é um ótimo amigo... Eu que geralmente ajudo os outros então quando estou assim não espero muita ajuda... Foi muito gentil da sua parte, eu estava tão mal que cogitei fazer algo horrível. Obrigada de verdade - Dream diz um pouco envergonhado e ainda soluçando de leve, ele sorri para o amigo e Cross pensou por um momento que faria de tudo para proteger esse sorriso. 

Dream volta ao seu chá, dando a Cross tempo para pensar no como contar a Dream sua novidade. 

Se ele contar, Dream ficará desconfiado, claro que ficará. Se ele desconfiou do próprio namorado, imagina dele? Dream vai querer saber como Cross sabe o que sabe, e Cross será forçado a falar que escondeu coisas e mentiu para Dream o tempo todo, e pior, não só para Dream, para todos na Ômega Timeline.

Seu plano de vir contar a verdade para Dream estava se desfazendo rapidamente.

_“É melhor assim, Cross. Lembre-se, se contássemos estaríamos em perigo, não sabemos se essa brecha é real ou não, se não for, estamos lascados... Vamos continuar vendo tudo das sombras. É o melhor que podemos fazer.”_

Cross tinha que admitir, ele não tinha ouvido Chara quando decidiu vir, mas agora que ele pensou bem, sim, o garoto estava mais que certo. Contar agora arriscaria tanto ele e Dream como todos na Ômega Timeline.

\- Cross, está tudo bem?

Cross quase que dá um pulo – Ah, sim, claro. Desculpa, eu estava apenas pensando muito.

\- Eu iria agradece-lo novamente por ter me acalmado, mas.. Você precisa de ajuda em algo?

\- EU? Não. Claro que não. Eu estou bem.

\- É que você me disse que queria me contar algo e está um tanto nervoso.

_“Droga, Cross, não consegue ser discreto mesmo, ne? Vamos sair daqui logo!”_

_Cala boca._ Foi dito em sua mente antes do fantasma o dar uma dedada.

\- Desculpa Dream, é que eu me lembrei agora que tá muito tarde e que eu tenho que alimentar o meu gato... Eu tenho que ir. Desculpa.

Cross levanta de repente, assustando Dream, pegando um biscoito de chocolate antes de ir em direção da porta – E-Espera, Cross! Desde quando você tem um g– Ele apenas vai mais rápido com o grito, esperando que Dream não fique muito chateado.

_“Chateado? Ele vai ficar é desconfiado, isso sim! Não sabia que quando falasse em sair você sairia assim, se soubesse teria dito para ficar!!”_

\- Ah, fica na sua Chara! – Ele diz já do lado de fora, prestes a se teletransportar para sua casa ele fica levemente incomodado ao sentir uma presença nova e sombria na casa de Dream. Achando que não poderia voltar depois disso e que não era nada de mais, ele apenas se vira e se teletransporta.

**_{Na manhã seguinte...}_ **

Eu acordo com dor de cabeça. Meus olhos se abrindo lentamente enquanto eu coloco a mão no rosto para me defender da luz forte. Desde quando meu quarto é tão claro assim?

Eu me sento e olho ao redor.

_Ah. Merda._

O teto praticamente não existia, o chão e as paredes estavam cobertas de ossos, os ataques fazendo surgirem rachaduras e buracos em todos os lugares. Destroços e poeira (felizmente não de monstro, eu acho) em todos os lugares. Até mesmo ao meu redor na cama.

_Que merda eu fiz?_

Não é a primeira vez que eu me descontrolo, mas.. Caramba. O que me fez fazer isso? Eu nem quero saber. Pela forma em que minhas orbitas ardem e minha cabeça lateja é bem melhor esquecer. 

Eu me levanto e uso um dos meus pinceis reservas para criar portais para o jardim e comecei a passar os destroços para lá. Quanto mais rápido eu limpar, mais rápido eu posso reconstruir.

Eu percebo o sentimento esvaindo. Onde está minha faixa? Eu a acho em meio aos destroços perto do banheiro e está intacta (graças aos criadores!), mas faltando o frasco azul e vermelho. Eu procuro pelos meus bolsos... E.. Cadê meus bolsos?

Eu olho melhor para a minha roupa e percebo que é a minha mais nova criação, eu iria usa-la no encontro de sext-

_Ah_.

Os eventos do encontro voltam a minha mente.

Minha perseg- investigação do Error. O problema no restaurante. Irmos para sua casa. Eu quase contar a verdade.

_Cross_.

...

_**Que merda eu fiz?!** _

Eu terminei com o Dream.

Eu. Terminei. Com. O. Dream.

_EU TERMINEI COM O DREAM?!_

Eu vomito no chão do quarto e me seguro para não bater minha cabeça contra uma parede.

Eu terminei com o Dream, eu desconfiei dele apenas por presumir que ele tinha me traído. Pior, que estava contra mim! Como eu pude ser tão extremista?! Tão idiota?! 

Dream é amigo de _TODOS!_ E ele pode ser amigo de quem quiser. Não é porque ele é amigo de alguém que me odeia e dissemina o ódio por mim que ele está contra mim! (Apesar de que pensando assim faz sentido).

Mas isso não justifica! Eu fiquei tão transtornado por ver Cross que não dei ao Dream a possibilidade de se explicar!

Eu perdi meu namorado e melhor amigo por uma idiotice.

A pessoa mais confiável e amável.

Eu....

Eu espero que possamos nos reconciliar. 

Mas... Eu deixei ele a toa. Terminei com ele por nada... Ele não vai querer me ver agora. E mesmo se quisesse, o que eu diria?

Se ele não confia mais em mim não foi por culpa de Cross, foi minha.

Por eu mentir, por eu ser um idiota inútil e desalmado que não serve como namorado.

_Por que eu ainda existo?_

Eu... Eu respiro fundo e começo a limpar e reconstruir o local de forma automática. Me sentindo mais vazio e solitário do que nunca. Espero que a limpeza também possa me ajudar a limpar minha cabeça de todos esses pensamentos ruins e abrir espaço para ideias de pedidos de desculpas.

_Não abre._

Eu continuo sem ideias e totalmente desolado mesmo depois de um tempo. E eu me digo o deus da criatividade? Vergonhoso... O que eu posso fazer agora? Eu.. Eu deveria tentar ligar para ele. É isso. É uma boa ideia.

Eu corro para o andar de baixo e me deparo com minhas anotações do Error. Da nossa luta de três dias atrás. Das coisas que ele me disse.

_O que ele faria se estivesse no meu lugar?_

Eu paro de pensar nisso e continuo a procurar o maldito celular. Dream é a prioridade agora. Acho ele debaixo de cadernos de desenho próximos só sofá. Eu vou aos contatos e ligo para o contato dele. 

_Trimm... Trimm... Trimm..._

Não atende. Eu ligo outras três vezes. Nervoso e sentindo minha barriga revirar (figurativamente, óbvio, eu não tenho barriga) eu ligo para o telefone de sua casa. Também não atende. 

Será que ele está me ignorando? Ele não costuma acordar tarde. Será que ele está mal ou doente? E se tiver chorado tanto a noite que quando acordou hoje passou mal?? Ou ele não está em casa e está seguindo sua vida já mim? Me deixando. Me esquecendo?!?

_Eu sinto um calafrio na espinha e outras lágrimas surgindo nos meus olhos._

Eu não quero ser esquecido. Eu quero o Dream. Quero ser amado por ele.. Mas se ele não me quiser mais depois dessa? Não posso força-lo a ficar na minha vida. 

_Ou posso?_

Eu poderia sequestrar ele, mudar sua mente com tortura e carinho para que ele só lembre de mim. Só ame a mim. E ele ficaria aqui comigo e eu nunca deixaria ele ir embora. 

Ele não poderia me deixar e nem duvidar de mim nunca. Ele seria meu. 

...

Nah.

Esse tipo de plano quase nunca da certo e geralmente é feito por vilões e loucas, eu não posso fazer o Dream sofrer assim. Olho para os frascos rosa, azul e vermelho que estão vibrando. Ah. Isso explica o pensamento sombrio e possessivo. Infelizmente não ajuda a resolver a questão. 

Eu deveria ir na casa dele? Da última vez a ideia não deu tão certo. E se ele não estiver lá? E se estiver ocupado de verdade? Ou pior, e se ele estiver? E se estiver lá e apenas estiver me ignorando? E se estiver lá com Cross me superando? 

Eu... Ele deveria arrumar um namorado melhor mesmo. Alguém que possa amá-lo de volta a todo momento e de verdade. Não alguém como eu. Eu... Eu sou apenas um criador desalmado. Um péssimo protetor para o multiverso, um amigo mentiroso e um namorado ruim. 

Eu sou um lixo... E acho que pensar mais nessa questão não está ajudando de verdade. Pena que não é um problema com eu possa mandar se fuder. 

Hum.. De onde veio esse pensamento? Manda se fu...

_Ah... **Error**._

Eu olho para o ninho investigativo na minha sala. Talvez eu devesse me concentrar em outra coisa por enquanto. Eu me aproxima da pilha de coisas e decido saber mais do que já tenho coletado sobre ele..

_**O Error odeia AUs e acha que todas elas são anomalias de lixo. (Menos o universo original).  
Ele gosta de Undernovela (Eu já vi ele assistindo e já assisti com ele algumas vezes antes dele trancar o Anti-Void).  
Ele gosta de chocolate (É única coisa que eu já vi ele comer e roubaram pra comer).  
Ele é sádico e narcisista.   
Rouba as almas dos universos destruídos e inimigos(geralmente do humano do universo ou de um Sans)   
Ele trabalha (as vezes) com os Dark Sanses. Sem motivo aparente.  
Gosta de Outertale (estrelas, como a maioria dos Sanses.** _

_\- É mais profundo e complicado do que parece. -_ É a última nota.

Depois de uma hora ajeitando o quadro, removendo anotações iguais, e teorizando o por que das informações, eu finalmente tenho informações úteis de verdade sobre o Error. Claro. Ainda não é possível entender ele, mas isso pode me ajudar a encontrar uma maneira de falar com ele. 

Eu olho o registro de AUs destruídas e atacadas por ele nos últimos dias e semanas. Foi estranho. 

Antes ele atacava aleatoriamente, diversos universos independente da história ou tamanho (apesar de geralmente serem pequenos ou médios, os grandes tornam mais difícil de achar o núcleo), alguns universos que ele atacava eram incompletos ou novos, os mais fáceis de destruir.

Nos últimos dias, ele andou atacando e destruindo universos e linhas do tempo antigas e maiores e um pouco mais complexos. 

Horrortale 12, HELPtale, Axetale 15, Glitchtale 2, Underfell 77, Dinotale 7, HandPlates 3, UnderWord...

Eu faço uma carreta ao encontrar outro padrão... Isso certamente é estranho, e não parece ser coincidência. 

Aparentemente todas as AUs destruídas e atacadas... Ou estão numa rota genocida ou são universos trágicos. 

Ele andou destruindo as AUs onde o sofrimento praticamente transbordava. Isso foi algum tipo de _gesto misericordioso_? Ele não parece ser muito assim, mas ele também não pode ser julgado pela aparência... 

Mesmo eu sendo contra a destruição deles é algo que não posso negar, parece misericórdia, mas por que isso só agora? 

O que aconteceu para ele de repente e sem nenhum aviso aparente mudar tanto? 

Eu ouço um barulho da porta.. No que eu estava pensando mesmo? Eu me distraio e vou atender. 

Eu abro a porta me perguntando se é a Core ou o Timekid novamente... 

\- O-Oi, Ink.

**_Dream._ **

O Dream está na minha porta. 

Parece que eu esqueci totalmente como si respira (um hábito que quase todos tem). Ele estava olhando para mim ansioso, as mãos juntas e trêmulas na frente do corpo, os olhos cansados e marcados com olheiras me lembrando das noites em que ele pensava demais e não conseguia descansar. Saber que eu era a causa doía.

\- D-Dream... Você... O que... Eu pensei...

Eu recuo, me afastando dele com a respiração irregular, como se fala “eu sinto muito por ter terminado com você e por ser um merda desalmado, você provavelmente não me traiu”? Eu não encontro palavras e ele se aproxima. Eu tomo coragem e decido agir com determinação. 

\- Dream, me desculpa, eu não quis terminar, eu apenas... Me desesperei com a possibilidade de você me trair... De você que sempre confiou e esteve ao meu lado desconfiar de mim... Eu não quis que isso acontecesse, e eu não estou mentindo quando digo que quando eu sinto, eu amo você. Você é importante para mim e eu não quis te magoar. Me descul- 

Eu fui interrompido por um abraço forte do menor, se rosto lacrimejando estava afundando em meu peito. Eu senti minhas pernas ficarem bambas, o choque e a alegria me dominando. A aura tranquila de felicidade e carinho encheu o ar e fez meus próprios olhos ficarem úmidos. 

Ele está me abraçando, mesmo depois de tudo o que eu fiz.

\- Eu te perdoou, Inky. E eu também te amo. Me desculpe por fazer você se sentir mal, por ter deixado você pensar que eu te traí, que eu não me importava com você - Ele diz levantando o rosto para olhar para nos meus olhos, sua voz está rouca e embargada, fraca, mas firme o bastante para que suas palavras provoquem lágrimas quentes a escorrerem pelo meu rosto - Eu deveria ter tentado te explicar que Cross era apenas um amigo, eu devia ter te acalmado, não apenas por ser o seu namorado, mas por ser o guardião da positividade. Eu falhei com você, Ink. 

Eu o abraço de volta, um sorriso crescendo e fazendo minha expressão de alívio e amor quase genuína.

\- _Ainda quer ser o meu namorado, Inky?_

A minha felicidade pode ser tão real e grande assim? Porque parece. 

\- _Sim, Dreamy. Até você não me aguentar mais._

A tarde de abraços, doces e aconchegos não poderia ter sido melhor.

Eles dão um beijo de despedida na porta de Ink. Deixando ambos meio corados. Dream saiu da casa de Ink com um sorriso apaixonado e passos lentos, dando um tchau animado em resposta ao de Ink. 

Abrindo um portal para casa, aparecendo em seu quarto, ele suspira.

Seu rosto perde a expressão apaixonada e suas mãos tremem. Ele quer chorar, gritar. Ele se abraça, angustiado. 

As luzes apagadas fazendo o clima ficar incondicionalmente mais pesado e sombrio, dando ainda mais ênfase em sua expressão revoltada. Seu celular toca. Ele atende lentamente.

\- _Dream?_

\- Sim, sou eu, estou sozinho.

\- _Ótimo. Você fez?_

\- Sim - Ele diz hesitante - Eu coloquei a escuta na parte traseira do cachecol, ele nunca lava e sempre usa, e do jeito que é distraído e pelo aparelho ser pequeno, eu não acho que ele vá notar.

_\- Maravilhoso, Dream. Você fez muito bem._

Dream fica em silêncio. Sua mão apertando o tecido da blusa. Seus dentes rangendo.

_\- Dream... Eu sei como você está se sentindo, mas não fique culpado, o que você fez foi necessário, você está fazendo o que é melhor para todos._

Ele sabe. Ele quis fazer isso. Ele sabe que é o certo. Que o que ele fez não foi ruim. Mas por algum motivo ele se sente culpado.

\- Eu sei... Eu apenas...

_\- ...Você não vai desistir do plano, não é, Dream?_

A voz diz preocupada. Dream levanta a cabeça com um pulo, desesperado.

\- CLARO QUE NÃO! Eu estou com você nisso e não estou voltando atrás. 

_\- Ótimo. Obrigada por ter nos avisado e por aceitar trabalhar conosco. Você não vai se arrepender._

Dream aperta os punhos. A expressão sombria e os olhos determinados. 

\- _Eu sei que não vou._

Enquanto isso, Ink tem a melhor noite de sono em dias, finalmente as coisas parecem estar caminhando para ele.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desculpe a quem gosta dessa historia e não vê atualizações a muito tempo, eu estou meio ocupada então os novos capítulos podem demorar a vir (mas como estão quase terminados então é provavel que os proximos dois saiam rapidamente). 
> 
> Ah, algumas observações sobre a história do Cross e Ink e sua relação com Underverse:
> 
> Cross foi capturado e levado a Omega timeline depois de Underverse 0.3 part 1. Quando o Sans original pegou sua alma de volta. Depois disso, ele e Chara aproveitaram para contar a todos em seus últimos momentos de vida, as merdas que o Ink tinha feito e planejava fazer.  
> O frasco com a alma de XGaster nunca foi liberado, ele foi destruído, com a alma e tudo por Core e por pessoas especiais da Omega Timeline. Depois disso, a possibilidade de usar o botão de Overwrite desapareceu. E Ink perdeu seus dois amigos e seu plano para se divertir e sentir de uma vez só, e depois disso ele foi obviamente odiado por muito tempo, o que explica por que atualmente ele tem tanta aversão a Cross.
> 
> Cross não era a pessoa mais lúcida e emocionalmente estável no começo de Underverse, mas agora ele e Chara tiveram muito tempo para se recuperar do ódio, raiva e dor que sofreram e causaram, eles apenas querem viver em paz. Eles estão passando por terapia mas ainda não estão “bons”, por causa disso Chara ainda não tem um corpo próprio( apesar dele e Cross terem uma alma só, tem a possibilidade dele ter um novo corpo, mas é um sonho distante) muitas pessoas com exceção do Terapeuta e da Core lembram dele ainda. (Por que até ai ninguém em Underverse avia visto Chara de verdade)
> 
> Na Omega timeline o tempo passa de forma diferente, então Cross conseguiu sobreviver por um tempo, bem, tempo o bastante para recuperar sua alma original.  
> Acontece que Error "aparentemente" libertou a alma de Cross, fazendo a mesma voltar ao dono, ou é isso que as pessoas na Omega Timeline pensam... Muitos desconfiaram de Cross, mas Ink ajudou a convencer todos de que era normal (ele era odiado e queria ganhar a confiança de Cross antes que ele espalhasse mais de seus podres, muitos não o viram com bons olhos mas ele ainda era a pessoa que mais sabia da magia do destruidor e como Core surpreendentemente acreditou nele, então ficou tudo bem).


	6. Previsão Ruim 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um trabalhador cansado tenta se adaptar a uma nova realidade, é difícil quando seu chefe também não está. Isso pode ser a prova de que algo obscuro está surgindo.

**{???}**

Os corredores do castelo eram sombrios, frios, silenciosos e apavorantes. Seus passos rápidos, mas firmes, faziam ecos no corredor obscuro. Pareciam cada vez mais altos e piores conforme ele se aproximava do fim do corredor. Não que ele sentisse _medo_ , mas desconforto e cautela existiam (uma coisa é não sentir adequadamente, outra é ser burro, ele sabia dos riscos que existiam só de se aproximar, temer é simples bom senso).

Principalmente porque ele sabe que o real medo começará assim que ele atravessar a porta, comparado a isso o corredor de paredes de tijolos gastas e tapeçarias obscuras não eram nada.

Se aproximando da grande porta dupla de madeira do escritório, o esqueleto foi brevemente parado por dois “zumbis” de escuridão. Os dois Papyrus negros colocaram lanças a sua frente, formando um X e bloqueando sua passagem, o irritando mesmo que não estivesse muito animado para entrar, ele não gostaria de se atrasar. Soltando um bufo e rindo ele falou – Fui chamado para aparecer neste horário, servos sem cérebro.

Apesar da leveza em que a frase foi dita, o aborrecimento ficou obvio. Ele se perguntou se era ruim da parte dele ofender outros servos quando ele próprio não passava de um escravo. Nah. Ambos guardas franzem a testa rapidamente antes de voltarem a ter sua expressão neutra (essa que era na verdade uma expressão irritada, mas ok) – O mestre esta ponderando, não quer interrupções – Disse um, e ele cerrou os olhos em resposta, não se movendo, mas olhando sinistramente para eles, o outro continua depois de um tempo mesmo não aparentando estar ameaçado – Se diz que foi convocado...

Eles se entre olham antes de afastar e abrir caminho para ele. O mesmo dá uma risada sem humor ao passar. _Eles devem saber que ninguém apareceria aqui a mesmo que fossem chamados._

Ele se prepara mental e fisicamente, caminhando lentamente com face tranquila até o centro do escritório, estava pronto para uma reverencia, mas para sua quase surpresa, o outro não estava em sua poltrona.

Ele respirou fundo, como se fosse costume, o outro tinha o habito de gostar de atenção e de entradas dramáticas, então aparecer do nada para assusta-lo (algo que já ocorreu em outras ocasiões) era plausível. Talvez se eles nãos estivem passando pela crise que passam ultimamente ele não estivesse esperando o pior. Ele inconscientemente pensou em Error e se forçou a limpar a mente.

\- Chefia? – Ele olha em volta – Me disse para vir quando terminasse os preparativos para a reunião de hoje – Ele continuou olhando o grande escritório sombrio, prateleiras enormes cheias de livros, apenas não mais do que os da biblioteca, janelas grandes, mas cobertas por cortinas, e um candelabro parecido com o do salão no teto além da grande escrivaninha.

_Um barulho a direita_. Ele se vira em um pulo, a lamina da faca em sua mão cintilando de leve, quando ele não vê nenhuma ameaça aparente ele gira a arma na mão e a guarda. 

Se movendo lentamente em direção ao sofá lateral próximo a uma estante de parede, onde seu líder parecia dormir, os tentáculos se movendo minimamente e a respiração calma. _É o que eles chamam de ponderar?_ Aquilo quase o fez baixar a guarda, e ele teria baixado se fosse uma semana atrás, mas ele sabia que não poderia mais fazer isso, mesmo que parece que sim – Chefe?

O esqueleto coberto de lodo se mexeu levemente. Parecia que não ia mesmo acordar, quase suspirou de alivio, mas no segundo seguinte o olho verde se abriu, fazendo ele recuar com um leve pulo, o outro se sentando no sofá com um sorriso maníaco e olhar tremulo, por algum motivo o mesmo não parecia estar ciente da presença do outro. Tem algo errado...

\- Nightmare, você est-

Um grito furioso de estourar os tímpanos sai do monstro maior, interrompendo o servo e fazendo o mesmo desejar não ter entrando. O grito era semelhante a um rugido, e com ele os tentáculos nas costas do mesmo pareciam terem explodido, se esticando frenéticos como arpões para todos os lados perfurando e destruindo tudo ao redor de Nightmare e fazendo o servo se encolher.

O guardião das trevas estava no ar, sustentado por alguns de seus tentáculos, suas mãos pareciam garras e sua mandíbula estava aterrorizantemente aberta, os dentes afiados pareciam pular da boca, como se isso não fosse o bastante a explosão de negatividade espalhou sentimentos de medo, pânico, desespero e arrependimento (de fato, ele se arrependeu e muito por ter saído da cama de manhã).

Os tentáculos começaram a revirar tudo, devastando o lugar quando o grito de ódio se tornou uma risada maníaca. _Isso é muito, muito ruim._ Ele estava de joelhos, se perguntando porque diabos não fugiu quando viu que o outro aparentava dormir. 

Ele apenas queria correr e se esconder como um rato. 

Mas ele sabia que tinha que fazer algo, ele não era um simples covarde, ele era forte, tinha que ser, é por isso que ele está na posição em que está. Então mesmo com o cu na mão ele ergueu a cabeça.

\- NIGHTMARE!? CHEFE?!? 

O monstro vira cabeça para ele em um estalo doentio, finalmente notando sua presença. Seu olho se fixando nele como um maldito alvo ou uma presa. 

_Fudeu._

Ele se aproxima do menor, a risada parando mas sua aura parecendo cada vez mais ameaçadora. Como um cervo nos faróis o pobre coitado ficou paralisado de medo ao olhar o horrendo monstro se aproximar ainda no ar, o olhando como se fosse comer sua alma já corrompida.

Só quando o bafo gelado de morte e agonia chegou ao seu rosto que ele notou a proximidade do monstro acima de si e voltou à tona. Seus olhos encontram o da grande besta à sua frente. A mandíbula deslocada e os dentes grotescos ainda arrepiando sua espinha. Ele engole o seco. Decidindo ser ignorantemente corajoso, mesmo sentindo os tentáculos se esgueirarem ao seu redor, como cobras circulando uma presa. 

\- Eu vejo que o senhor está meio mal, Chefia. Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Ele diz, apenas movendo a boca e mantendo a voz firme e levemente humorada, como ele falaria de costume. A pupila da besta se torna maior, seu olhar concentrado. Ele se aproxima e o outro fecha os olhos se preparando para se teletransportar a qualquer segundo e lutar pela sua vida. _Porra, péssima escolha de palavras, é isso, é assim que eu morro, puta que pariu._

Ele espera um ataque... Mas nada.

Uma mão toca sua bochecha e ele se segura para não dar um pulo, hesitante, ele abre um dos olhos, apenas para encontrar a face maníaca (mas normal) de seu líder. Nightmare abre um sorriso perverso com culpa fingida para ele - **_Parece que eu me alterei um pouquinho... Espero não ter assustado muito você, meu mais leal servo._**

A culpa fingida e a voz controlada, mas maliciosa e possessiva entregaram que o mesmo voltou ao normal. _Ufa... Essa foi quase..._ Ele pensou.

O outro se afasta e uma carranca toma sua expressão, seus tentáculos colocando as coisas em seus devidos lugares, até mesmo desviraram a mesa, o servo se permitiu relaxar. Ele se perguntou se ele teria que enfrentar crises descontroladas como essa de agora em diante. Ele suspira. _Eu não sou pago o suficiente pra isso... Pera, eu nem sou pago!_

\- **_Killer_**. 

O chamamento o faz voltar à tona e se virar para o seu senhor, ele olhava para o mesmo com um olhar crítico. Killer se repreendeu por ser tão avoado em um momento em que seu chefe, obviamente, não está bem. Ele fica rígido – Sim, patrão?

\- **_Eu mandei você reunir aqueles idiotas, todos estão reunidos no salão, correto?_** – Ele pergunta, frio, mas controlado, enquanto passava as mãos pelas roupas, como se fosse limpar a sujeira que literalmente escorria ali. Se concentrando na pergunta, Killer franze o cenho – Eerr.. Bem, quase todos, Hate não avia chegado, mas estava chegando quando eu saí do salão a sua procura. Ele já deve ter chegado.

Nightmare faz uma carranca mas diz para eles irem logo e Killer ri em alivio, seguindo seu líder para fora do grande escritório. Os guardas os veem passar e olham para Killer como se ele fosse um milagre antes de voltarem aos seus postos, Killer ri de leve, presunçoso.

Após atravessarem mais dois corredores, eles chegam à um cômodo em que tem uma grande mesa de madeira antiga retangular com lugar para dez cadeiras e um trono na ponta. Na mesa estavam alguns dos mercenários e assassinos loucos mais cruéis e pavorosos do multiverso...

\- Minha comida... _Minha_.. - Diz levantando o machado. 

\- QUEM LIGA SE ERA A PORRA DA SUA COMIDA?! NÃO É JUSTIFICATIVA PARA TENTAR ME DECAPTAR!?!!! - Diz dando dedada. 

... Brigando como criancinhas.

Mais uma manhã _abençoada_ nesse lugar _maravilhoso_.

Killer se segurou para não se estapear, não tinha momento melhor para o Horror e o Fell brigarem?!? Esses idiotas não tinham visto eles lá ou só tinham um desejo de morte?!?

Ele olha de relance para Nightmare, que parece estar esperando os outros notarem sua presença para então matá-los como exemplo. Mas logo sua paciência se esgota.

\- **_SILÊNCIO!_**

Todos os esqueletos presentes se calaram e ficaram rígidos pelo grito do rei da escuridão. 

\- **_Ótimo, assim está melhor. Fell, saia de cima da mesa. Horror, guarde o machado_** \- Nightmare diz, se movendo até o trono e sendo seguido por Killer que senta à sua direita. Os dois hesitam - **_AGORA._**

Eles se endireitam imediatamente e esperam silenciosamente pelas próximas palavras de seu líder. BlackBerry e Rotten, os dois Swapfell e Fellswap, se sentam um a frente do outro, seguidos por Horror e Fell, Dust e Killer e por fim Nightmare na grande mesa. O outro lado da mesa, com três lugares vazios, a uma cadeira mais confortável que as outras na ponta, mesmo não sendo um trono, ela estava designada à pessoa que os traiu. Killer evita olhá-la.

\- **_Pelo visto Hate ainda não deu as caras_** \- Diz Nightmare com um olhar crítico e irritado para Killer, que continua indiferente - **_Parece que teremos que começar sem ele.._**

\- **_Escutem todos. Temos algumas novidades um tanto importantes_** \- Nightmare diz enquanto um Papyrus negro trazia chá para eles, todos observavam o líder com atenção - **_Em primeiro lugar, Dream, meu querido irmão_** \- o sarcasmo na voz ficou evidente - **_Está de coração partido, totalmente desacreditado e perdido, sua aura positiva foi influenciada por isso e essa pode ser a nossa chance para inclinar a balança dos sentimentos para o meu lado. Iremos superar as ações DELE_** \- Ele diz com um rugido - **_e para isso vocês trabalharão muito mais._**

\- O QUE?!

\- Que bosta.

\- Sério isso, Chefe?!

\- Contanto que eu possa comer...

\- Merda.

\- Nós já trabalhamos muito! 

Começaram os gritos e resmungos injustiçados, embora Dust e Horror parecem pouco incomodados, Black e Rotten estão irritados e Fell furioso. Killer acha que o Fell está pedindo para morrer hoje. 

\- **_Desculpe, vocês não gostaram?!_** \- Diz Nightmare, sua voz fria cortando as reclamações no ar como uma faca. Todos se silenciam, até Fell, com um bufo indignado - **_Ótimo, assim é melhor. Essa não é a única novidade. Parece que o criador_** \- Isso chama a atenção de Killer e dos outros - **_Está interessado no destruidor_** \- Seus punhos se fecham com força e sua voz se torna irá controlada, um silêncio tenso toma o lugar. _Agora a explosão de antes fez sentido,_ pensa Killer, um tanto cansado. 

A última frase do Nightmare deixou tudo óbvio. Estava implícito o problema, mas por algum motivo idiota que Killer não entendeu, Fell decide abrir a boca novamente.

\- _Idai?_ \- Ele diz de repente - Quem liga se o monte de tinta está atrás do Error?! Não é como se pudesse piorar a nossa situação! - Killer tremeu em antecipação pela punição pela ignorância dele, olhando de lado ele vê Nightmare se erguendo, seu olhar afiado e tentáculo inquietos sendo a prova viva para ele _calar a boca_ , mas não, o filho da puta continua a falar, com mais e mais fúria - Não tem como Error nos causar mais problemas! Ele já nos deixou! Ele já nos _traiu!_ O _senhor_ deveria ter descoberto algo assim _antes_ dele _te abando_ -

\- **_CHEGA!_**

Nightmare grita, seu tentáculo avançando no pescoço de Fell e o colocando no ar antes de choca-lo contra uma parede, _bem ele que pediu, agora é só aproveitar o show,_ pensa Killer, cansado de ser responsável.

\- **_NUNCA MAIS FALE DELE E DA TRAIÇÃO DELE NESTE CASTELO OU EM MINHA PRESENÇA, SEU VERME!_** \- Ele rosna sufocando Fell, antes de virar para trás e olhar ou outros na mesa - **_Qualquer um que ousar falar disso nunca mais terá liberdade_** \- Horror, Rotten e Black sentiram a ameaça - **_Ou verá a luz do dia novamente._**

\- **_ENTENDIDO?!_** \- Ele pergunta, se aproximando do rosto de Fell com se fosse arrancar sua cabeça fora com os dentes. Depois de tudo de hoje, Killer já avia voltado ao seu estado normal de indiferença e apenas bebeu um pouco de chá, olhando como Dust fazia o mesmo - S-Sim Che-chefe. Perdão, não acontecerá novamente! E-Eu juro! - Respondeu Fell desesperado, Nightmare ia dizer algo para gelar sua espinha novamente, mas..

\- _Hehehehehe_ \- Uma risada enche o lugar. 

Nightmare vira para trás, onde ele encontra um Sans com corpo gasoso e avermelhado rindo divertido da cena - Parece que cheguei na hora correta, não parece?

\- **_Hate..._** – Diz Nightmare, virando sua atenção para o atrasado e soltando Fell que cai no chão com um baque e um gemido dolorido de dor – **_Estais atrasado_** – Ele diz, voltando a se sentar na mesa, Hate encara Fell, dolorido e amedrontado no chão – **_Ignore o idiota, temos novidades e um trabalho novo para você._**

\- Mais já? Que pena.. – Hate diz, se sentando em uma das cadeiras no fundo – Nós já estamos trabalhando mais ultimamente, EU já estou trabalhando mais, por causa _DELE_ , até mais do que o esperado pelo nosso acordo... _O que mais você acha que pode me pedir, Nightmare?_ – Diz Hate, sua voz ficando mais fria e intimidadora, fazendo Nightmare ficar com raiva, poucas pessoas confrontam o guardião sem “medo”, mas para infelicidade de Nightmare, Hate é assim.

– **_Não estou pedindo, estou mandando. Não aja como se não estivesse sendo muito bem recompensado, Hate, então faça o seu trabalho e terá sua recompensa ou não faça e verá as consequências._**

Hate serra os olhos para ele, antes de esticar os braços como se ameaça não fosse nada e sorri – Então? Do que precisa, senhor negativo?

\- **_Você e Killer_** – Killer levanta a cabeça para ouvir melhor – **_Irão até os últimos universos neutrais da lista, Killer acabará com o subterrâneo e você se alimentará antes de fazer a criança da AU resetar para uma rota genocida_** – Ele diz e ambos servos balançam a cabeça assentindo – **_E para os outros, vocês vão invadir a superfície das copias de maior desenvolvimento. E vão fazer estrago_**.

Todos consentiram, sem querer irritar mais o monstro, e foram aos seus postos, Killer foi em direção à Hate, pois era com ele que ele iria sair, olhando para traz ele vê Fell indo devagar para seu lugar com os outros antes de ser parado pelo Nightmare – **_Não, não, você não vai com eles, você vai até a Omega Timeline_** – Fell treme e o sorriso de Nightmare se alarga – **_Nosso espião monocromático esta planejando algo, mostre a ele o que acontecerá com os dois se ele sair do caminho, entendeu?_**

\- S-Sim, chefie! – Fell responde e a face de Killer fica mais sombria, _se Cross nos trair também a coisa ficará ruim para todos no castelo_. Superando o pensamento, ele volta a olhar para frente, pegando a lista de universos e sua faca, passando pelo portal avermelhado de Hate com um sorriso sombrio crescendo no rosto.

Sendo difícil ou não, hora de começar o trabalho.

Os criadores cientes olham para cena curiosos e incomodados... Parece que as coisas só vão piorar para o Ink e o multiverso. 

Alguns delesdecidem dar uma ajudinha para o Ink, mas será que dará certo?


	7. Previsão Ruim 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uma manhã ótima acaba com revelações sombrias e conversas doloridas. Mas no fim, vamos pensar positivo, pelo menos essa foi uma manhã muito produtiva...

Eu abro os olhos, sentimentos de calmaria e preguiça quase me forçando a dormir novamente. Eu tive sonhos incríveis hoje anoite! Neles eu tinha uma alma, eu era vivo, Dream e eu éramos noivos, Cross era meu amigo de novo e Error avia se tornado do bem e era meu melhor amigo. Foi.. Espetacular. _E incomum, porque os mortos não costumam sonhar_.

Em resumo, foi a melhor noite de sono em dias. Nossa, eu nem sei o que dizer.

Eu estou meio grogue de sono, esfregando meus olhos e bocejando de leve, eu me sento na cama, apenas minha blusa e meu cachecol comigo, e olho ao redor. Meu quarto ainda parecia desarrumado, mas pelo menos estava inteiro de novo. É muito bom acordar com um teto sobre sua cabeça.

Eu sorrio leve e despreocupado, me alongando antes de levantar e começar o dia de verdade, minha faixa, que estava na bancada ao lado, tinha cores vibrantes de amarelo, laranja e rosa. Essa podia ser a manhã mais feliz e agradável desde que dormi com Dream meses atrás.

_Dream..._ Eu penso com um sorriso bobo, meu rosto ficando quente.

As memórias da última semana vinham à minha mente. No primeiro dia Papyrus brigou comigo, eu encontrei Error e descobri que ele era mais do que aparentava, dois dias depois eu estava planejando investiga-lo, eu fui num encontro com o Dream e no fim da noite nós brigamos por minha causa (na verdade do Cross) e eu acabei terminando com ele, e no dia seguinte, no caso ontem, eu me senti culpado e no fim eu e Dream conseguimos nos resolver e voltamos a namorar com tudo (além de que passamos uma tarde muito romântica e agradável juntos).

Pela primeira vez em meses parece que as coisas estão evoluindo. Eu tenho Error como resposta para meus problemas internos, sei agora que Dream confia em mim e me ama (e que eu ainda terei uma oportunidade para contar a ele a verdade), e que aparentemente (de acordo com o Dream), Cross não me odeia tanto quanto parece e ele não está mais espalhando meus podres para todos.

Parece que a felicidade está realmente ao meu alcance. 

Então...

_Meu sorriso se torna forçado e eu encolho os ombros._

Então, por que eu sinto que tem algo errado acontecendo? Por que eu sinto que algo ruim vai acontecer?

Eu respiro fundo, pensamentos sombrios sobre o futuro e sobre mim mesmo começam a brincar com a minha mente.

_Algo ruim vai acontecer? Esse tipo de sentimento transcendente é algum tipo de premonição? Será que é relacionado à **Eles...?**_

_Isso seria algum tipo de aviso vindo dos **Criadores**?_

Eu franzo a testa, tenso. Os Criadores não se comunicam diretamente comigo, eu sei que eles podem me ouvir e ver, como deuses, mas eu nunca consigo mais do que ouvir quando precisam de ajuda para criar, pelo menos não a menos que eles queiram... Sabendo que só podemos conversar se eles desejarem e que aparentemente eles estão tentando mandar um aviso, o que eu deveria fazer?

Eu me levanto da cama num pulo, pego minha faixa e me teletransporto para fora da casa, para a Rascunhos Esfera em si. Flutuando em meio a uma esfera de vida e energia sempre em mudaça. Ao meu redor, tem folhas de papel ligadas ao universo original por linhas finas e com ramificações chamadas de copias (as AUs diferentes das originais, usadas em comics e fanfics não oficiais), eu sempre as verei como folhas de papel ou bolhas de tinta coloridas, mas Dream e Blue costumam os ver como ilhas. Independentemente da forma como se vê ele, este lugar é lindo.

O que eu estava fazendo mesmo?

Ae, o pressentimento ruim, para conversar com os criadores!

Eu faço um barulho como se coçasse a garganta e do uma tossida antes de falar – Criadores? 

Silêncio.

\- Eu sei que geralmente não conversamos muito, pelo menos não quando eu quero... Mas eu sinto que tem algo errado acontecendo. Se vocês querem me passar alguma mensagem, saibam que eu estou aqui para ouvir!

Silêncio.

\- Olá? Por favor?

Silêncio.

Com uma cara de cu meio decepcionada eu me viro para voltar para casa, mas no segundo em que eu me distancio, uma onda de magia familiar atinge minhas costas. Uma mensagem se forma na minha mente:

**_TRAIÇÃO. SENTIMENTOS. OUVINDO._**

As palavras ressoaram pelo meu corpo. Há! Eu sabia que os criadores não aviam me esquecido! Eu corro para casa e anoto as palavras no meu cachecol. YAY!! Eles me responderam! Eu sabia que eles não tinham me esquecido! Eu riu feliz... _Mas.._ Isso significa que tem algo de errado mesmo?

Eu respiro fundo, olhando as palavras e deixando minha mente fazer o trabalho. Não importa o que digam, eu fui criado para ser um Sans, eu não sou um idiota. _Eu não teria conseguido enganar, usar e manipular a maioria no multiverso se fosse, certo?_

A primeira palavra: _Traição_.

Foi algo que esteve na minha mente à alguns dias, sobre Dream estar me traindo, mas não acho que a mensagem seria de algo do passado. Então ou significa que alguém que eu não espero que me traia esteja me traindo, ou que minhas suspeitas sobre o Dream estão corretas. Eu faço uma carreta.

As cores parecem mais secas e cinzas e um sentimento amargo cresce no meu pé da barriga.

_Eu não quero que seja verdade_.

Não agora, não depois de tudo. Não quando pareceu que tudo estava indo bem.

Isso.. Isso não significa que eu esteja sendo traído por ele, o Dream não me machucaria, _ele me ama_. É mais do que eu posso dizer de mim... Não importa! Ele nunca me machucaria intencionalmente. Só consigo imaginar essa possibilidade se ele estivesse sendo engana..

Um clique. **_E se quem estiver sendo traído não for eu?_**

Dream vive na Ômega Timeline, onde Core não é bem minha fan e a maioria me culpa por ter perdido seu lar.. Onde Cross vive.

Eu aperto meus punhos e meus dentes rangem quando o vermelho começa a borbulhar... _Cross._

Eu sabia que deveria ficar de olho nele.

Três meses depois do quase Evento-X, onde Cross foi levado à Omega Timeline pela Core depois de quase causar uma confusão em UnderSwap, ele estava morrendo. Eles no caso. Até o momento a passagem de tempo diferenciada da Omega Timeline o salvou da morte (e deu a ele tempo para contar a todos de meus planos malignos e de X-Gaster), mas naquele dia ele começou a morrer mesmo, ele ia derreter até sua determinação não conseguir manter mais seu corpo e transforma-los em pó.

Mas de algum jeito. Sua alma voltou para ele.

Foi a coisa mais irreal de todas, ninguém acreditou e todos ficaram desconfiados. É claro que ficariam! Sua alma estava com Error, e todos sabiam que Error tratava as almas capturadas como prêmios e que nunca as libertaria. Mas de alguma forma libertou.

Na época eu me pronunciei para tentar ajuda-lo, para mostrar que não era ruim, sabe? Mesmo que eu mesmo não acreditasse. Eu fingi, pelo meu conhecimento do Error (que não era muito extenso) que o Error soltava almas que não tinham relação com os universos destruídos e que ele não tinha utilidade para ele e então ele soltou. _Até hoje não sei se isso é verdade ou não_. Muitos não acreditaram, pois, o meu “plano” de fazer Error se juntar ao jogo também avia vazado, então muitos acharam que era algum plano meu com o Error ou sei lá.

Mas para a surpresa de todos, Core acreditou nisso e ficou muito feliz pelo Cross. _Haha.. Eu pensava que ela fosse mais inteligente._

No fim o ódio de Cross por mim diminuiu um pouco na minha tentativa de ajuda-lo, então para mim foi uma vitória e o resto não importava (na época eu ainda era muito insensível, tipo, mais que atualmente). Com os problemas da época, a raiva dos criadores, do multiverso, meus maiores medos de ser esquecido e deixado de lado tomaram conta de mim e eu nem pude me concentrar no porquê.

Mas agora a pergunta que eu, não, _todos_ , deveríamos ter feito volta com tudo para a minha mente.

_Como_ Cross conseguiu a alma dele de volta, tipo, de verdade?

Tem algo estranho nisso, algo ruim. Agora pensando melhor é obvio que ele não achou a alma dele, ele a _recebeu de volta_.

**_O Error entregou para ele_**.

Não tem outra possibilidade. Mas se foi o que aconteceu ainda resta o porquê, _por que o Error devolveria a alma dele?_ Error não é piedoso, ele pode ser interessante, profundo até, mas piedoso não.

E Cross pode estar traído todos na Omega Timeline, inclusive- _Eu pisco temeroso com o pensamento._ Inclusive Dream..

O vermelho volta a borbulhar. Se aquele pedaço de rascunho malformado fizer algo para o meu namorado ele vai se ver comigo! Eu percebo que quebrei o lápis que estava na minha mão e me forço a respirar fundo..

A segunda palavra: _Sentimentos_.

Desde o fim do que poderia ter sido o Evento-X meus sentimentos então mais fortes e tristonhos, não sei o real porquê.. Mas de uma coisa eu sei, eu só conseguirei me controlar melhor quando for capaz de entender eles melhor... Ou seja, a investigação do Error tem que continuar...

Se bem que, meus sentimentos começaram a se tornar mais instáveis e frustrantes um tempo depois disso... Quase no mesmo momento em que todos começaram a me odiar e eu comecei a namorar o Dream, mas isso não tem relação, certo?

Meu relacionamento com o Dream não poderia interferir em mim dessa forma, mesmo ele sendo o guardião dos sentimentos, ele não poderia me influenciar em nada senão de forma positiva. Pensar que tem relação já é muita paranoia minha.

A terceira palavra: _Ouvindo_.

Esta.. Esta palavra não faz tanto sentido... Ouvindo. “Ouvindo” o que? O que eu deveria estar ouvindo? Ou que ELES estão me ouvindo? Os Criadores poderiam ser menos enigmáticos...

E se eu juntar as três palavras? Traição, Sentimentos, Ouvindo.

A traição de Cross é obvia, e eu vou ficar de olho nele, mas talvez não fale especificamente ou unicamente dele, a palavra “sentimentos” diz que ou meus sentimentos estão me enganando ou que talvez... Que o guardião dos sentimentos esteja envolvido.

A possibilidade de Dream estar me traindo existe, mas ele não é o único guardião dos sentimentos... Nightmare também é. E ele e Cross trabalharam juntos antes.

E se ainda estiverem trabalhando juntos? Isso não ajuda a explicar tudo mas é uma peça desse quebra cabeça... E quanto a ouvir? A palavra usada foi “ouvindo”, o verbo ouvir no gerúndio, o que geralmente quer dizer que está acontecendo no presente e futuro, o que significa que eu deveria estar ouvindo algo relacionado a isso agora ou que..

Eu pisco. 

_Não. Impossivel_.

Eu começo a correr pela casa, desarrumando os moveis, vasculhando nas paredes, mexendo nos papeis a procura da possível coisinha, em minutos tudo parece uma bagunça maior do que já é e eu procuro no jardim e nas minhas roupas.

_Talvez eu esteja sendo muito paranoico_ , não é como se.. Eu sinto um calombo no meu cachecol, eu o toco melhor e o puxo algo do tecido atrás da minha nuca.

_Uma escuta_.

Não significa que eu deveria estar ouvindo algo, mas sim que eu estava sendo ouvido.

Eles, quem quer que sejam, estão ouvindo.

Eu passo por muitos lugares e por muita gente, além de ser muito distraído, mas eu mudei de roupa recentemente, então não tem muitas possibilidades de terem feito isso. Principalmente quando a pessoa que eu mais vi nessa semana foi o...

No fundo da minha mente parece que algo avia quebrado em um som agudo e profundo, como vidro quebrando.

Um silencio tenso toma conta da minha casa, e parece que os frascos azuis se tornaram mais vibrantes. Eu sinto meus punhos tremendo e minhas orbitas ficando mais úmidas.

Só pode ter sido o Dream.

Eu riu.

E riu, e riu de mim como se estivesse ouvindo uma grande piada e suprimo a vontade de vomitar.

Eu solto uma gargalhada alta e divertida, mas sem nenhum humor. Eu arranco o frasco amarelo da minha faixa e engulo ele todo. Deixando o efeito consumir o meu corpo.

_Há!_

No fim eu sabia! Eu estava certo! O Dream tinha me traído! _Está_ me traindo! E eu ainda tive a oportunidade de descobrir mais sobre o Cross! Ainda não sei se estão trabalhando juntos, ou se ele enganou o Dream para fazer isso mas.. Que dia produtivo!

_Eu pisco feliz enquanto as lagrimas quentes percorrem o meu rosto_.

\- Poxa, parece que eu fiz uma bagunça e tanto tentando cozinhar hoje! Os criadores bem que poderiam ter me dado um pouco mais de instrução... – Eu digo com a voz leve e animada, mas firme, próxima à escuta. _Dois podem jogar esse jogo, não é?_ Eu penso reprimindo os pensamentos e vontades de gritar e pedir explicações enquanto me bainhava de azul.

\- Acho melhor arrumar tudo então – Digo bem-humorado como se tivesse aceitado meus erros engraçados “na cozinha”, ignorando a vontade mínima de voltar para a cama e chorar o dia todo, o que é estranho, já que eu estou feliz. Eu começo a arrumar a casa no automático.

Dream planeja me espionar? Bem, o que quer que ele queira descobrir eu vou usar meu novo conhecimento disso como arma. Eu vou descobrir se ele está fazendo isso com mais intenções ou se ele está sendo enganado ou coagido, mas por enquanto...

**_Ele e Cross nem saberão o que os atingiu._ **

Meu peito vazio parece doer com o pensamento de machucar o Dream, e não importa a quantidade de amarelo em mim, parece que tudo está me induzindo a chorar e gritar. _Eu seguro minha mão perto do peito e viro para a sala, onde ainda tinham muitos papeis sobre o Error._

Eu preciso entender mais minhas emoções e como agir quanto a isso. E mais importante, preciso achar alguém, um aliado, que eu já espere que esteja contra mim para não esperar coisas boas e não sofrer essa decepção quando for traído... **_Eu preciso_** _**acha-lo**._

Eu ia dizer algo para a escuta antes de notar minha voz irregular e garganta seca. Por que eu me sinto tão afetado por isso?

Eu estou bem, eu já esperava por isso, eu estou feliz! Estou sorrindo..!

_Meu peito dói._

Eu consegui muitas informações valiosas hoje sobre o Cross e talvez até do Nightmare e confirmei que os Criadores estão ao meu lado...

_Doi muito_.

Eu nem me importo com Dream me traindo, com o fato de que eu estou sozinho. O importante é que eu aprendi muito hoje e deixei de ser idiota.

_Sim._

Eu pensei ignorando o sentimento de coração partido _._

_Que manhã produtiva_.

__________-----ºººººººººººººººº-----__________

Movimentos rápidos de mãos ágeis e habilidosas faziam as agulhas se moverem quase como numa dança no tecido, algo tão relaxante, automático e costumeiro que o esqueleto de óculos vermelhos e falhas só pode pensar como paz.

Depois de tantos dias estressantes fazer algo assim, mesmo que para outra pessoa, o acalmou completamente. Um barulho irritante se destaca na planície silenciosa e branca e chama atenção do mesmo. Ao olhar emburrado para o telefone e ver o número ele pisca meio surpreso e sorri, um tanto feliz pela ligação, mesmo que nunca admitisse a ninguém.

\- **Oi, o que quer?** – Diz com sua voz impaciente de sempre, mas o outro o conhecia bem e não ficou desanimado pelo obvio fingimento dele. O outro começou a falar animado no outro lado da linha enquanto a falha terminava o seu trabalho silenciosamente – _Como você está?! Não falamos de verdade desde o começo da semana! Estava começando a ficar preocupado!_

Em algum momento o outro começou a perguntar sobre como estava se sentindo, a falha franziu o cenho com a pergunta – **Ótimo. Como diabos eu não estaria bem? Minha vingança está indo conforme o planejado e aquele _merda gosmento_ vai receber o que merece!** – Ele responde com certo ódio na voz, o outro fica em silencio por um tempo, preocupado.

\- _Error, eu não acho isso tudo muito saudável, principalmente porque você não me contou tudo sobre o que aconteceu, mas mesmo assim eu sei dizer quando você esta machucado, tem certeza de que não quer conversar sobre isso?_ – Error ouvi irritado, desde quando esse idiota sabia lê-lo tão bem? Ele ignora os sentimentos profundos de tristeza e decepção que ameaçam surgir e os reprime junto com a raiva, forçando a se acalmar – **Tanto faz, eu não tenho casete nenhum para desabafar.**

\- _Tem certeza? Eu sei o quanto ele era importante para você, quão a vontade se sentiu lá com eles, eu sei que no fundo machucou o que o Nigh-_ \- **ISSO NÃO IMPORTA, EU ESTOU BEM!** – A falha gritou bruscamente, parando de tricotar fazendo o outro se calar, assustado – **_O que importa é que ele está e vai pagar caro._**

\- _Error..._ – O outro murmura preocupado, o outro mal ouvi, seus ouvidos cheios de estática.

O outro não parece convencido, mas decidido a acalmar o outro ele parte para outros assuntos, falando de sua rotina, seus planos e que queria vê-lo, o esqueleto de ossos negros se acalmou aos poucos, a visão e a audição voltando, ele respirou fundo e continuou o trabalho.

Não pode negar que se sentiu feliz com a ideia de ver o outro de novo, principalmente agora que estava terminando o “presente”.

\- **Se sente tanto a minha falta então por que não nos encontramos naquele café de anomalias que você tanto gosta?** – A falha pergunta como quem não quer nada enquanto o outro mostra uma súbita animação com a ideia deles se reverem. Error ri e diz para o outro ir em certo horário e que se chegasse atrasado acabaria morto. O outro ri e desliga.

Olhando o presente que estava fazendo para seu amigo quase terminado e o dia (mesmo que onde estivesse o tempo fosse inexistente) começando de forma tão pacifica ele não pode deixar de pensar que no fundo algo ruim estava chegando, principalmente olhando para tras e vendo todos os acontecimentos horríveis daquela semana.

Mas bem.. Sua vida nunca foi calma e boa por tanto tempo, é um fato, ele deveria se acostumar.

Por enquanto ele planeja ignorar esse pressentimento ruim e focar nessa manhã produtiva.


	8. O melhor do Cat Café!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink finge não saber das ações de Dream enquanto investiga Error e Cross. A gangue parece mais ativa e Ink segue o rastro de Error até um Café com um dono um tanto não cooperativo.

\- Inky, tem certeza que você está bem? Ficou machucado de verdade hoje ... - Diz meu lindo - _falso, traidor, cruel_ \- namorado com um tom preocupadoad enquanto examava o meu braço, ou o que sobrou dele.

Faz apenas um dia desde o que eu chamei de dia do Aviso, e desde aquela manhã o Pesadelo e seus servos definidos a lutar com tudo, invadindo AUs neutrais e atacando universos e copias complexas sem parar, como se não fosse o bastante parece que para combinar com eles o Error - misterioso, profundo e nada fácil de contatar - também começou a destruir mais.   
E embora as táticas estranhas deles tenham continuado as mesmas - Erro continua destruindo AUs sofredoras - O volume dos ataques aumentou e aumentou muito. Principalmente a do Nightmare.

Enquanto ele me estrangulava e arrancava meu braço hoje eu tinha uma impressão de singela de que ele estava mais furioso do que o normal. 

Ele geralmente ataca o Dream ou ninguém em especifico, mas hoje ele foi diretamente ao meu encontro, e eu não estou exagerando quando digo que ele tinha um olhar assassino que dava calafrios. Por algum motivo, hoje isso tudo escolhido muito ... _Pessoal_ . Como se eu fosse de uma forma a uma ameaça a sua existência em segundos.

Eu sinto uma palma quente e gentil tocar a minha bochecha e saio dos meus pensamentos para dar de cara com o Dream, olhava preocupado e amoroso - _Além de falso é cínico_ \- E eu - _Igual a ele nesse teatro_ \- Respondo me aconchegando contra ele com um sorriso leve e tranquilo enquanto ele continuava a cura.

Esta, com toda certeza, foi a parte que mais me feriu em todos os dias.

Ele está agindo igual à como sempre: Preocupado, gentil, fofo. E de alguma forma torna tudo pior. Por que agora eu não tenho certeza de por quanto tempo foi isso, se ele estava me fingindo desde o começo ou foi só nessa semana de merda que ele começou a me trair.

Mesmo o pensamento sendo doloroso, eu espero que tenha sido mentira desde o começo, porque o pensamento dele ter decidido me trair agora, por culpa minha, e não demonstrar nenhuma culpa ou incomodo ao fingir estar bem é muito pior do que ele ter simplesmente me controlado desde o começo.

Eu sei como é fingir. Eu sou um ator nato! EU SOU LITERALMENTE ARTIFICIAL! EU SOU FALSO! Então eu saber fingir é uma coisa, mas como ele, sendo o Dream gentil, sincero e fofo, consegue ser um ator tão bom ?!   
Eu me sinto minimamente melhor com o fato de que meus sentimentos são de mentira e que eu posso usar a escuta contra ele. Mas por dentro continua uma merda.

\- Eu estou bem, não se preocupe - Eu digo, voz animada e leve - Vou dar uma saidinha para comprar umas coisas hoje ... Não posso acreditar mas a pouco tempo eu quase destruí a minha cozinha tentando fazer algo gostoso de presente para você .

Ele ri um pouco como se não soubesse disso antes mesmo deu falar - Não necessária tentar fazer nada para mim, Inky, eu ... - Ele diz segurando minha mão - Sua presença é o bastante para mim - Ele diz e me dá um olhar apaixonado - ridículo, maldoso, cruel, falso - e eu sorriu de volta, o beijando.   
Eu me levanto do seu sofá e mexo um pouco o braço para ver se estava tudo bem, eu me viro o examinar e levanto e girar no ar, ele ri e cora de leve - ele tem que continuar tão bonito mesmo? - e eu o solto, o dando um beijo e agradecendo.

\- Você quer que eu vá com você? Podemos sair juntos sabe ... - Ele diz com um sorriso tímido, mas entusiasmado - e eu queria que fosse real - eu faço uma expressão pensativa antes de recusar para sua infelicidade - falsidade - Não, você poderia ir até a Core para ajudar com os refugiados novos. Ela vai precisar - Principalmente por causa dos novos ataques ...   
Ele parece surpreso.

\- Serio, Inky? - Ele diz, hesitante - Você costuma gostar de fazer isso - Ele diz, ciente do quanto eu amo mostrar que sou uma pessoa boa \ herói para eles antes que todos falem o quanto não se deve confiar em mim. Mas hoje ... Eu só quero sair de perto dele e desse lugar o mais rápido possível.

\- É verdade, eu considero mostrar para eles que não estão sozinhos muito importantes ... Mas eu acho que você pode fazer isso sem problema - Eu digo olhando nos seus olhos com todo o meu amor - ainda que dolorido - por ele - Eu confio em você, sabe, Dreamy?

Eu falei intencionalmente da forma mais sincera e amorosa possível, e ele por um momento aproveitando o ar, seus olhos se tornando levemente trêmulos. Talvez medo de ser descoberto, mas eu espero muito que seja arrependimento o que o deixa tão perturbado pela minha fala.

\- Tudo bem, Dreamy? - Eu digo, me aproximando preocupado - _se não for arrependimento dele ... Será o me_ u - e ele apenas engole o seco e diz que apenas não estava esperando tantas palavras carinhosas de mim. Sua expressão meio tímida e corada - adorável _de uma forma que dá raiva_ \- volta, junto com seu eu normal.   
Eu começo a falar que se ele não pudesse ou quisesse fazer sozinho que ele poderia chamar o Blue ou o Cross - _aquele merda traidor que não sabe o que o espera -_ , mas para minha surpresa ele diz que não e que nem podia.

Parece que o irmão do Blue está sendo super protetor com ele ultimamente depois da perna quebrada .. Então o Blue só virá hoje se não for profissional. Bem, eu sei que o Blue consegue sair escondido de alguma forma, então se ele quisesse ele poderia vir trabalhar. É meio estranho um papiro impedindo um Sans de trabalhar, mas é Underswap, então fazer o que?

E também, parece que Cross acabou numa briga - aqueles idiotas não sabem se comportar não? - com um Sans indeterminado e se machucou muito, então ele está de repouso na casa dele. Sonho diz que acha que foi alguém de Underfell mas não tem certeza. 

Estranho ... Ele pode ser um idiota, mas ele e Chara se transformador muito pacíficos ultimamente, seja pela terapia ou influência do Dream, e do nada ele arruma briga com alguém? Ótimo, mas uma coisa para a “ _Lista de Motivos para qual é sensato eu torturar Cross em busca de resposta_ ” ... Infelizmente esse ainda é o plano E para lidar com ele.   
Terminamos a conversa e eu digo que tenho que partir, ele me dá um beijo e eu crio uma poça de tinta para o primeiro lugar que me vem a mente.

Eu me torno solido novamente no meio de um parque na zona Leste do mundo comercial e pequeno. Eu solto um suspiro de cansaço.   
Olhando para a natureza ao meu redor, parece tudo tão tranquilo e cheio de paz. Por que eu não posso ter isso? Quando minha vida virou uma confusão de tristes tristes e solidão? Um flash rápido pisca em minha mente.

_“Até quando minha vida será uma confusão de sentimentos tristes e solidão?” Eu pergunto a mim mesmo, com pesar em minha alma._

Eu me sinto um tanto tonto por um instante.   
O que eu estava pensando mesmo?   
Eu olho novamente para as arvores com folhas verdes se vencem ao vento. Acho que nem importa tanto, eu começo a caminhar até uma entrada real da cidade ...

Por um momento eu deixo a exaustão do dia passar pelo meu corpo, eu chego numa das cidades mais pacificas do BetaWord, um mundo pequeno onde vários personagens de variadas AUs fazem comércio.   
Quero dizer, quem perderia a oportunidade de comprar algo interessante ou um serviço de alguém de outro universo?

  
O pequeno e principal continente do mundo é repleto de lojas, hospedarias, shoppings, parques, e um lugar neutro e pacífico, podem entrar aqui todos menos quem tiver intenções de ruínas (literalmente, pessoas mal-intencionadas não conseguem acessar essa linha do tempo) , e qualquer um que causar problemas ... Bem, dizem que o Serafim Sans cuida deles.   
É um tipo de mundo como a Linha do tempo Ômega, mas menor e voltado ao comercio em vez de abrigar refugiados e dar a eles vida nova.

Eu estava vagando por uma das cidades do lugar, muito focado em meus pensamentos conflitantes e planos para notar que o meu semblante alegre não estava engano bem quem passava por mim. As pessoas moram de aqui são muito neutras e sem verdade envolvida com as questões multiversais, ou seja, a maioria não desconfia \ me odeia ou não sabe da minha condição sem alma. 

Eles são tão deslocados dos problemas e de boas que eu acho que a maioria deles nunca nem viu um Dark Sans, ou Nightmare ou Error.   
Este lugar se desenvolveu a poucos anos, a linha do tempo foi criada pelos criadores, mas o desenvolvimento do mundo foi coisa minha. Ele podia ser facilmente acessado e era um lugar livre, um mundo sem donos ou habitantes que tinha como única regra a harmonia. Alguns abandonaram suas AUs para morar aqui por isso e-

\- É verdade, ele estava de capuz, mas eu consegui ver na hora da briga, ele tinha _ossos negros!_ Eu juro!

Uma conversa paralela chama sua atenção e eu viro bruscamente em sua direção. Era um monstro gato de pelo arroxeado e uma coelha amarelada que tinha acabado de passar por ele, eles tinham copos de café e sacolas nas mãos. Eu não penso duas vezes antes de correr ao seu encontro.

\- EI! ESPEREM! - Eu paro na frente do casal surpreendido - Desculpa a falta de educação. Mas, você disse que viu alguém por aqui de ossos negros, ONDE? - Eu digo me aproximando demais do espaço pessoal do gato roxo. Ele parece um pouco amedrontado e recua alguns passos para tras, eu me seguro para não segura-lo - Eu não quis assustar, mas, por favor, me diga onde viu o esqueleto de ossos negros, ele pode ser perigoso !! 

O gato pegado mais convencido e menos assustado, a coelha me dá um olhar arrisco de aviso mas apenas segura seu ombro e acalma mais o gato - B-Bem, eu tinha ido compra uns quiches e um café para mim para a Gaila - Ele virá para a amiga que continua olhando para mim de forma desconfiada. 

\- Mas tinha um cara irritante falando que não gostava dos animais no café que ficou o tempo todo reclamando com o proprietário, um completo idiota na minha opinião - O gato diz, terminando ácido - E aí um cara todo encapuzado, tipo, todo coberto mandou ele “calar a porra da boca” e depois formulada a discutir antes do encapuzado arremessar o cara contra uma parede, foi loucura, o idiota saiu correndo mas o encapuzado apenas continuou lá e reclamou com o dono por aguentar caras assim. 

Eu paro perplexo por um momento, o Erro estava num café, disfarçado, e brigou com um cliente irritante ... Que doideira é essa ?!

\- O Perci estava me dizendo que o tal encapuzado que surgiu do nada parecia ser um esqueleto de ossos pretos, mas podia ser um humano comum. Mas e esse erro? Esse cara é perigoso ou algo do tipo? - Gaila diz de repente, eu volto a me focar neles, pegando o Broomi e fazendo uma poça no chão - Talvez, é o que eu quero checar, onde foi que aconteceu mesmo? 

\- É um café muito famoso chamado “Cappuccino” - Os dois principais e um clique apareceu na minha mente, sabendo exatamente do que estava falando eu pulo na poça de tinta - Muito obrigada!

O casal olhou para uma poça preta no chão, confusos e intrigados - Será que eu deveria ter dito que ele não estava sozinho? - Perci diz depois de uns segundos de silencio, mas sua amiga Gaila apenas deu os ombros.   
Eles continuam o encontro deles em paz.

Eu pulo para fora de uma poça de água na calçada e me encontro em frente à fachada do café. O lugar tinha uma parte para a loja que era coberta e cheia de mesas com alguns monstros e pessoas, eu passo por elas e pelo canteiro de flores e de .. Isso é erva de gato? Eu paro por um momento antes de passar pela porta da madeira rustica e entrar no estabelecimento. 

Assim que entro um som de sino balançando domina o lugar, eu olho para cima e vejo que era um sino acima da porta que estava tocando, eu sorri com aquilo, não são todos os lugares que tem isso e meio legal.

Eu olho para frente. Tinha pessoas aqui dentro também. A maioria conversando silenciosamente ou estudando ou vendo algo no computador. Nos lados da porta aviam enormes janelas, nelas tinham minis sofás em baixo, a maioria ocupada por gatos, por sinal, tinha muitos gatos no lugar. 

Tinham muitos brinquedos para gatos no lugar, mas não tanto, foi tudo estrategicamente botado, dando lugar aos gatos mas também não ficando cheio demais para as pessoas. Há gatos dormindo, se aconchegando contra alguns clientes, tinha até uma gatinha rosada lambendo um cliente e ronronando. Fofo.   
É meio surpreendente não ter cheiro de coco de gato. Um pouco mais a frente, do outro lado da loja, tinha uma bancada onde tinha exposto os produtos com a caixa, lá tinha dois funcionários conversando, um humano e um esqueleto. 

Esse esqueleto era um pouco mais alto que eu, considerando que sou muito baixo isso não faz dele muito alto. Ele tem olhos amarronzados e usa um suéter bege e avental. Eu reconheci o Sans de Fluffytale imediatamente.   
Este é Ccino, o dono do Café Cappuccino.

Eu me aproximo - Olá, Ccino! - Eu digo animado interrompendo sua conversa. Os dois funcionários olham para mim. Ccino franze a testa, me olhando melhor como se não soubesse quem eu era até fazer uma cara surpresa e sua boca formar um “O”. 

\- Ah! Ink Sans, a que devo essa visita? Veio comprar um café? - Ele diz se virando para mim e dizendo ao funcionário que estava tudo bem com alguma coisa. Ele sorri de forma fofa e educada enquanto acariciava o gatinho marron nas mãos.

\- Na verdade - Eu olho o funcionário se afastar um pouco e continuo a falar baixo - Eu vim para saber sobre o Erro. Não sabia que ele gostava do seu café - Eu disse com um olhar que poderia ser subentendido como aviso enquanto tentava evitar a palavra destruidor. 

Ele olha para mim pálido, seu olho brilha levemente em azul e lilás, e depois olha para os lados assustados, para os clientes e o funcionário, ele solta o gato e se aproxima de mim - Fale baixo por favor ... e venha comigo - Ele diz antes de dizer a um atendente para tomar conta de tudo e começou a ir em direção ao segundo andar, eu segui ele silenciosamente.   
(Agora que percebi, ele tem pantufas rosas em formato de coelhinho. Que fofo !!)

Ao chegarmos no andar de cima, parece que tinha um café mais privado lá em cima, ou talvez seja apenas o apartamento dele. Com uma mesa maior e sofás básicos e confortáveis, mas a coisa mais notável de diferente no lugar eram os gatos. Tinham muitos gatos. 

Se no andar de baixo tinha pelo menos uns cinco gatos, aqui tinha sete. 

De todas as cores e tamanhos. Eu até olhei surpreso por um momento para um com pelos densos e negros e rabo longo, ele tinha um olho machucado e o outro olho, verde pântano, estava olhando ameaçadoramente para mim. Por algum motivo ele me lembrou de Nightmare.

\- Pode se sentar, Ink - Diz Ccino. Eu me viro para ele e o vejo sentado em uma mesa com um bloquinho e caneta e duas canecas de café - Gostaria de um pouco? - Ele pergunta colocando um pouco para ele - Sim, claro.   
Eu bebi um pouco do café, era na medida, nem muito doce, nem muito amargo. Era bom. E olho para ele - Desculpe pedir para você subir, não é bom falar sobre o destruidor na loja. Pode deixar os clientes desconfortáveis - Ele diz. E eu entendo, não tinha intenção de deixa-los ouvir ... DROGA.

Eu perguntei do Error até agora e encontrei uma pista e tanto para acha-lo, mas fiquei tão concentrado nisso que esqueci que a escuta ainda esta em mim. _Merda_ . Se o Dream e quem quer que esteja junto com ele descobrir sobre os hábitos do Error eles vão tentar interferir nisso!   
Mas ao mesmo tempo eu preciso de respostas! Eu tenho que perguntar sobre o erro. Mas como eu faço isso sem que me ouçam e nem que suspeitem que eu sei da escuta?   
_Ping!_

\- Eu entendo totalmente, Ccino. E você tem toda a razão, não tenho nenhuma confirmação de que o Error esteve por aqui e não quero alarmar ninguém - Eu disse me esticando e pegando o bloquinho e a caneta, ele me olha surpreso e confuso, provavelmente esperando que eu faça (como pretendia fazer) um interrogatório. 

Eu levando o bloco para ele ver.   
“Vai na onda. Finge que concorda e que não sabe nada sobre o Erro. Estão nos ouvindo ” 

Ele arregala os olhos para parece ter entendido a mensagem. 

\- Que bom que você faz isso. Não sei o que te fez pensar que ele estava aqui mas eu nunca colocaria a vida dos meus clientes e a minha em perigo - Ele diz pegando o bloquinho e escrevendo.   
“O que está acontecendo? De qualquer forma, o que vocês querem com o erro? ”

\- Eu sei, não tem como alguém que faz um café tão bom colocar a vida dos outros em perigo - Eu digo divertido enquanto escrevo e ele ri de leve.   
“Eu quero falar com ele. Esses caras colocaram uma escuta em mim pra me espionar e não podem saber do Erro, e eu tenho que fingir que não sei dela. O que você contar não contarei a ninguém, relaxa. ” 

\- De qualquer forma, por que você achou que eu estava recebendo ele aqui? - Ele diz escrevendo rápido.   
“Entendo. O Erro e o amigo dele comprados disfarçados para o meu café quase mensalmente, as vezes 2 ou 3 vezes por mês. Eles estiveram aqui mais cedo. ”

Eu arregalo os olhos por um momento. Amigo? O Error tem um amigo? E eles tem encontros regulares no café? Isso é tão ... normal. Não me levem a mal, ele pode fazer o que quiser da vida dele (desde que não destrua), mas eu nunca imaginei ele assim. Parece que ele é realmente mais do que parece.   
Mas isso é algo que pode me beneficiar. Se eu achar o amigo do Erro eu encontrarei uma forma de conversar com o mesmo!

\- Eu encontrei um casal na rua, talvez namorados, e um deles, um gato roxo chamado Perci ... Ou era Perxi? Ah, é Perci! Ele me disse que achou que tinha visto alguem como o Erro brigando no seu café hoje - Eu respondi.   
“Ele disse que o Erro expulsou um idiota daqui. Verdade? Alias, quem é esse amigo dele? Sabe quando e onde posso acha-los? ” 

\- Ah, Perci. Sim, o conheço, ele e a melhor amiga, acho que namorada, Gaila sempre vem aqui. São regulares. Mas sobre essa tal briga hoje de manhã ... Tinha um humano encapuzado aqui hoje que se envolveu numa briga contra uma cara que estava se tornando agressivo comigo e com os meus funcionários. Não acho que nenhum deles foi escolhido com o Erro.  
“Sim, Error e o amigo dele estavam saindo mas o Error se envolveu quando viu que o cara ia avançar em mim. Ele jogou o cara pra fora e disse para eu não aceitar caras assim aqui. O amigo do Erro vinha aqui escondido antes de convidar o Erro, eu não sei onde encontra-lo mas ele se chama: Blue. ”

 _O QUE ?!_ Meu queixo caiu. Com os olhos arregalados eu encontro o rosto preocupado do Ccino enquanto ele terminava de falar. 

Não pode ser ... Tem que ser outro Blue ... O nosso Blue do Star Sanses nunca seria amigo do Error! Tem que ser de outra linha do tempo ou Cópia. Não pode ser o nosso Blue. Não é questão de traição como os outros. É que o nosso Blue não sabe guardar segredo. Não tem como ele ser secretamente amigo do destruidor e nunca acabar falando que é! E outra, se Error fosse legal assim, não tenho dúvidas de que o mesmo tentaria nos convencer de que o Error é bom. 

Tem alguma peça faltando nesse quebra cabeça ...

\- Ah, ok ... Obrigada então ... Tem certeza que não o viu por aqui? - Eu disse, me lembrando de continuar a conversa para enganar a escuta.   
“Tem certeza de que esse é o nome dele? Sabe quando eles voltaram? Tem o telefone dele? ” 

\- Não, sinto muito por não poder ajudar - Ele diz com um aceno para minha primeira pergunta, então é Blue mesmo, eu percebo que o que ele fala é a real resposta para minha pergunta. Eu solto um suspiro desapontado e abaixo do bloquinho.

\- ..Se quiser pode ficar um pouco para tomar um café por conta da casa, Ink - Ele diz compreensível. Dois gatinhos um azul claro e outro escuro inglês a ronronar nas minhas pernas, como se estivessem tentando me confortar.   
Realmente um ótimo café. 

\- Não ... Deixa pra lá. Agradeço o seu tempo, Ccino. Prometo voltar outro dia como cliente para aproveitar mais do seu café maravilhoso - Eu anoto meu número de celular no bloquinho me levantando da cadeira, Ccino olha para o papel fazendo sinal de “ok” para nos falarmos depois e me segue junto com um gatinho amarelado até o andar de baixo onde nos despedimos. 

\- Volte quando quiser, Ink! - Ele diz com sua voz tranquila mas com um tom preocupado, como se sentisse empatia pela minha situação (acho que era isso mesmo), e eu aceno para ele antes de usar uma poça na calçada para ir para um Omega Timeline.

Chegando lá eu fico em dúvida sobre tudo o que descobri hoje. 

Ccino é um ótimo monstro, ele é muito gentil, paciente e legal, e vive num mundo compartilhado de zona neutra, então faz sentido que ele seja amigo de muitas pessoas. Ele é um fofo! Mas por outro lado ... 

Eu nunca imaginei o Erro se tornando amigo de alguem ao ponto de sair com essa pessoa regularmente escondido para um café e se tornar um cliente tão bom um ponto de se tornar amigo do gerente e defende-lo numa briga .

_E outra, quem é esse Blue?_

O irmão dele disse que ele saia muito ... E antes eu tinha pensado que não tinha como alguém como ele guardar um segredo apesar de escondido, não conheço nenhuma copia ou linha do tempo de Underswap além de um Blue \ Swap Sans sai do universo.   
Isso quer dizer que pode muito bem ser o Blue.   
Mas tem outra. 

O Blue ainda tem uma rachadura sem sangue e uma perna dolorida com o qual o irmão - aquele _Papyrus horrendo_ \- tem sido super protetor. O irmão dele nem deixou ele sair hoje para vir ajudar Dream no trabalho de integração dos refugiados na Omega Timeline!   
Então se o Azul não podia sair de casa hoje, mas hoje de manhã um “Azul” se encontrou com o Erro. Existe outra pessoa na jogada. 

O que me deixa um pouco perdido ... Mas levanta outra questão, o Error tem um amigo, sim, _mas por que?_

Por que e como alguém se aproximaria do destruidor? Ele só interage conosco em brigas e com a Gangue do Nightmare (que por sinal eles não estão trabalhando juntos recentemente, o que é estranho, pois nos últimos tempos sempre trabalharam em conjunto).   
Então como alguém teve a oportunidade de se aproximar o bastante dele e AINDA se tornar amigo dele. O erro não confia em ninguém, e muitas vezes idade como um lobo solitário, eu sei porque eu já tentei ser amigo dele!

Claro, tem pessoas como o Fresh que podem se aproximar dele e tal .. Mas o Fresh anda desaparecido. Nem ele e nenhum de seus “filhotes” eam sendo vistos por ai (eu notaria se algum universo estivesse corrompido por mini-parasitas por ordem dele). Isso e o Error não gostar nem um pouco do Fresh.   
Então ... Como eles se tornaram amigos e quem é esse monstro?

Eu solto um suspiro exausto pegando o meu celular. Chegou uma notificação de um numero desconhecido. É Ccino. Vou mandar uma mensagem para ele se preparar caso Dream ou alguém desse tipo chegar lá perguntando de mim ou de Error. Ele tinha que ser sincero sobre o fato de eu ter vindo, mas ele não poderia falar a verdade sobre o erro.   
Anotei umas coisas sobre isso no meu Cachecol e continuei andando para o centro Leste da Omega Timeline (Longe de onde Cross e Dream moravam), eu não preciso vê-los agora. 

Eu olhei novamente como anotações que eu tinha feito no meu cachecol enquanto andava, talvez se eu procure nas linhas do tempo de Underswap ou até mesmo no BetaWord (vai que ele mora lá) eu encontre esse amigo do Error. Eu posso usar ele para me aproximar do Error?   
Bem talvez eu até poss-

Um som baixo e agudo, mas familiar, reverbera por um segundo e tudo parece câmera lenta. Esse som, é ...   
_Um glitch_ . 

Eu me viro lentamente, apenas a tempo de ver um esqueleto encapuzado passar por mim em direção à multidão. Ele estava segurando uma sacola e eu pude ver por um segundo pelo andar apressado dele o tecido descobrir parte de seu braço.   
_Ossos azuis e negros._

Eu fiquei paralisado observando o encapuzado se afastar, se misturando com uma multidão. As informações sendo processadas tão lentamente quanto a cena.

**_Erro_** .

O Error está na Ômega Timeline.

Eu viro para o lado e vômito violentamente tinta preta.


	9. Revelações e... Eu estou chegando.

– _O Error... O Error está na Ômega Timeline_ – Eu sussurro descrente.

Meus olhos se tornam dois alvos laranjas quando eu pego meu pincel e o uso de impulso para pular o mais alto possível enquanto rodava os meus olhos pela multidão do alto.

Meus dentes rangem na minha expressão irritada, a quantidade de pessoas e monstros, de todos os tamanhos, cores e formas dificulta a localização da capa amarronzada.

Quando vejo alguém assim entrando no que parecia ser um beco pouco antes de eu aterrissar no chão, eu tenho um clique. Eu passo correndo pela multidão, empurrando a maioria das pessoas de forma desesperada para alcançar o outro.

Ao chegar no Beco eu vejo apenas a parte final da capa pulando um muro, eu resmungo um pouco antes de pular e seguir o outro, eu pulo do outro lado e o Error me vê apesar de eu não ver seu rosto, ele corre.  
Eu corro atrás dele, ele vira a direita e para entrar numa feira eu estico minha mão ao tentar alcança-lo mas ele consegue no último segundo adentrar na multidão da feira e eu o perco de vista.

 _Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda_!

O assassino genocida de mundos inteiros, que prometeu achar a Omega Timeline e destruí-la matando todos os que moram nela.  
Esta aqui. Na Ômega Timeline.

E eu o perdi de vista.

_MERDA!_

Eu pulo novamente para ver se o encontro de novo na multidão. E.... SIM!

Saindo da feira está o Error, correndo ainda de capuz.

Eu pulo em sua direção, dessa vez determinado a pegar ele e-

\- Ink, PARE! – Grita a criança que apareceu do nada na minha frente. Me impedindo de pegar o Error, que some novamente da minha vista. Perdendo o foco eu tropeço e dou uma cambalhota e rolo pelo chão até bater numa parede.

\- AIAIAIAII!!! – Eu resmungo alto da dor de bater na parede e depois olho novamente para a criança Onipresente a minha frente com os olhos vermelhos.

\- QUE DROGA FOI ESSA, CORE?! – Eu grito para a garota monocromática. Ela parece meio ofendida pelo meu grito e as pessoas ao redor começam a nos olhar (mais do que antes) – Você se colocou na frente! Me impediu de pegar ele!!

Ela parece preocupada, mas disfarça – Ink, você começou uma confusão lá atrás e começou a perseguir um habitante daqui sem mais nem menos! Eu tive que intervir! – Ela diz e eu arregalo os olhos, um _morador?!_

Eu me levanto e me aproximo dela, _o Error foi escondido e disfarçado até o café com o tal amigo secreto dele, e agora, ele esta aqui, também disfarçado, por que não pode ser outra pessoa. E ela vem me dizer que me impediu de pegar o cara mais perigoso de todos, aquele que eu estou procurando a dias, por que ele era um “morador”?!_

Meus olhos brilham em vermelho e eu apenas não a ataco pelas pessoas ainda nos olhando. Ela deve perceber a minha fúria e antes mesmo que eu fale ela se pronuncia – Vamos conversar em outro lugar. Venha para minha casa. Eu explicarei tudo sobre o que você viu e ouviu hoje.

Ela diz antes de sumir. Eu tomo um pouco da tinta verde e laranja, tentando me acalmar. Espera... _Ouviu?_

O que eu ouvi hoje? Sobre o que eu ouvi do Error no Café? Como ela sab-

Ou ela estava usando a Onipresença dela contra mim para me investigar enquanto eu estava no café o que é improvável (pois para ela teve que passar a manha integrando os novos refugiados e ela teria que se concentrar para manter sua mente e corpo em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo) e se ela estivesse lá eu a teria visto.

O que quer dizer...

 _A escuta_.

Não acredito. _É ela!_ É com ela que o Dream está trabalhando!! Ela que quis isso, me vigiar, por ele contra mim desde sempre. _Essa desgraçada_.

Eu crio uma poça e pulo até a casa dela.

Dream está sufocado.

Bem, não literalmente, mas o guardião estava em completo tormento interno.

Ele fingiu que estava tudo bem, não pensou no assunto o máximo possível, ignorando o pesar no peito, mas agora, deitado em meio às cobertas fofas de sua cama, aqueles pensamentos de antes alcançam sua mente.

Fazia poucos dias que ele e Ink aviam se reconciliado, e Ink esta mais amoroso e compreensível do que nunca. Em qualquer outra situação isso deixaria ele encantado.

Mas a culpa é um caroço na garganta o forçando a respirar com dificuldade e nunca ter alivio.

 _Isso não é justo_. Ele diz a se mesmo. Ink não tem alma. Apesar dele ter se tornado mais empático e sensível nos últimos tempos isso não muda o fato de que ele é um ser desalmado. Não qualquer ser desalmado.

Um ser que tentou transformar a vida de trilhares de pessoas inocentes em parte de seu jogo para benefício próprio. Ele manipulou, enganou, traiu e iludiu. 

E não apenas as pessoas do multiverso ou de X-Tale. 

Ele fez isso com Dream também.

Ele tinha noção de por quantos dias Dream chorou sozinho em seu quarto por isso? Muito mais do que chorou quando eles terminaram. Muito mais desacreditado e ferido. Seu melhor amigo, _sua paixão_ , o tratou como todos os outros, o _enganou_ como todos os outros. E a pior parte? Dream não podia culpa-lo.

Não apenas por que ele amava Ink, mas também porque o outro não tem culpa alguma de ser desalmado. Se Dream descontasse sua tristeza nele naquela época, o deixasse sozinho, não daria em nada. Ele nunca se arrependeria por faze-lo sofrer, ele apenas se arrependeria por ter sido descoberto, impedido. 

Essa possibilidade apenas deixaria ambos sofrendo e longe um do outro. 

Por isso, apesar da dor e da decepção, Dream decidiu ficar ao lado de Ink. _Por que?_ Porque aquilo não apagava as coisas boas que ele fez.

A paixão que ele tinha pelo outro diminuiu muito com tudo aquilo, mas Dream acreditava que mesmo na condição dele ele poderia melhorar, se tornar uma pessoa melhor, confiável.

E funcionou.

Ink se tornou uma pessoa muito melhor, muito mais sensível e boa. Mesmo com os criadores e todos do multiverso com raiva dele, Ink não se abateu e cresceu muito como pessoa, e ele fez isso tudo com um sorriso e muita motivação.

Talvez seja por isso que Dream tenha se apaixonado por ele novamente, e com mais força dessa vez.   
Só que para sua surpresa, Dream não foi o único a se “apaixonar”. E no fim, eles estavam namorando.

Dream ama o Ink. Mais do que ele poderia imaginar amar alguém. (A única pessoa que ele amou tanto foi o irmão, e ele nunca pensou que amaria de novo, principalmente porque a maioria das pessoas só se aproximavam dele com intenção de se sentirem bem por meio de sua aura). 

Mas Ink era diferente, ele nunca poderia amar Dream verdadeiramente, mas nunca o impediu de tentar o máximo possível. Então Dream nunca esperou muito do mesmo, e sempre ficava surpreso quando o outro conseguia cativa-ló mais que os outros.

Dream não pode deixar de ficar encantado com isso, com essa habilidade única dele, de achar que era perfeito.

Mas não era.

Ink estava sempre, mesmo que de forma tão discreta, se sentindo mal.

Ink sempre esteve guardando segredos, Dream não é burro, ele percebe. Mas o mais importante, ele sente.

Ele é o guardião dos sentimentos, ora! Ele tem que sentir e entender os sentimentos dos outros, mesmo de quem não sente adequadamente. 

Ele sempre notou como Ink tinha uma aura sentimental cansada, tristonha, solitária. Ele não entendeu o como e por que no começo, achou que estava apenas imaginando, mas não, Ink estava se sentindo mal de verdade.

E para tristeza de Dream, eles não falaram disso.

Ele queria que o outro o procurasse! Que falasse com ele! Que pudessem resolver juntos! Não apenas por Dream ser o “especialista” na área, mas por que ele queria que Ink soubesse que ele estava lá para ele! 

Ele sempre esteve...

Mas Ink não falou nada. E Dream também não.

Dream tentou acalmar o mesmo, seus sentimentos negativos incessantes com sua aura e companhia. Mas apesar de aliviar as coisas, ele sentia que não estava tendo efeito. 

_Ele se sente inútil_.

Um inútil para o irmão dele quando o mesmo precisou dele, um inútil para o multiverso quando o Evento-X começou, um inútil para Ink.... 

E agora, a dor no seu coração parece se intensificar. A culpa sendo uma peso tão pesado para o peito quanto a insegurança. 

Mas ele não deveria estar se sentindo assim. Por que no fim, ele está fazendo _o correto_.

Por que ele deveria se sentir culpado por “trair” seu namorado quando o mesmo sempre escondeu coisas dele? Quando sempre parece mentir? _Quando nem sequer ama ele?!_

 _Isso é injusto_. Ele pensou isso quando Cross saiu de sua casa na noite do término. É injusto ele se preocupar tanto com Ink e o mesmo nem ligar para ele, nem amar ou entender ele. E pela primeira vez ele culpou o ser desalmado, ele ficou frustrado, com raiva... Ele...  
Ele quis ser _amado_ de volta. 

E como se fosse o destino, **_Ele_** apareceu na sua frente.

 ** _Ele_** soube o que aconteceu pela Core (óbvio, ela é onipresente, pode estar em qualquer lugar e em lugar nenhum) e fez uma pergunta para ele:

_Você realmente acredita nele?_

Se fosse um dia antes a resposta teria sido diferente.

_Mas ele não se arrepende._

Dream descobriu novas coisas, segredos e pessoas que não poderia imaginar. E percebeu a gravidade do problema de Ink procurar Error. 

E então **_Ele_** fez a Dream a proposta de deixar eles cuidarem das coisas, de ajuda-los, de provar a Dream se ele deveria confiar ou não no Ink.

Talvez pela dor ainda recente, ou pelas coisas que se acumularam em seu peito durante todos esses anos ou talvez por simplesmente não acreditar mas tanto no Ink... O motivo não importa. Ele aceitou fazer parte disso e não hesitou em nenhum momento. 

Mas no momento em que ele chegou em casa, depois de uma tarde de amor, felicidade e tudo o que ele mais queria com a consciência de que a escuta estava lá por sua causa desde o primeiro momento. Ele tremeu e chorou. 

Mas ele não desistiu, não se arrependeu.

E aquela culpa parasita se firmou em seu peito.

E ela está o tirando o ar cada vez mais. Ele queria poder para-la. Ele queria poder impedi-la, ou até mesmo voltar no tempo para que as coisas não tornassem necessárias suas ações drásticas. Ele...  
Ele quer desabafar... Mas como? Ele não pode contar ao Ink e nem a-

Seu telefone começa a tocar, é uma ligação do Blue. Ele atende.

  


\- Blue? Como você está, algo aconteceu? – Ele diz ao amigo.

\- _Oh.. Oi, Dream, amigo... Não.. Nada..._ – Ele responde meio hesitante, sua voz irregular e meio rouca, ele estava chorando? Dream se preocupa.

\- Blue?! Você esta bem, meu amigo? – Ele pergunta. O que poderia ter acontecido?

\- _Ah, nada... Eu apenas.. E-Eu.._ – Sua voz começou a ficar mais chorosa e perdida, não parecendo nada com a voz animada que ele costuma possuir. Desespero surge de ambos lados da chamada.

\- Ai meu Deus, Blue, o que aconteceu? Onde você está? – Dream o pergunta, se levantando e se preparando para ajudar, resgatar ou acolher o amigo e procurando seus sapatos enquanto pegava as coisas para sair e encontrar o amigo.

\- _Eu... Eu estou em casa..._ – _O que?_ Pensou Dream. Ele foi machucado em casa?! Isso é grave... Ele não pensou duas vezes antes de criar um portal para UnderSwap.

 _Acho que meus problemas internos têm que esperar..._ Ele pensa atravessando.

\- Não se preocupe, eu estou chegando Blue.

Eu chego na porta da casa de Core Frisk. É um casarão maior que o de Dream, em maior parte porque ela não mora sozinha e em outra porque ela é a “chefe” da linha do tempo. Eu me aproximo da porta. Escutando um barulho estranho.

\- _Você o chamou para vir aqui?! Por que logo ele?!_ – Uma voz pergunta, raiva clara enquanto falava alto – _O que eu poderia ter feito? Ele precisava de respostas e está na hora dele ter_ – A resposta veio da Core, sua voz é tranquila, mas determinada – _Não, esse merda não precisava de respostas e você não é obrigada a dar! Que ele se lasque e aprenda que ele não manda por aqui, que não pode fazer o que bem entender! Ele-_

Ouvir quem quer que esteja falando, fazendo essa algazarra toda apenas porque não gosta de mim é incrivelmente chato. Ignorando eles, eu abro a porta e entro.

Quem estava falando se cala e todos os três no corredor/sala de entrada me encaram, Frisk com uma expressão neutral como se já esperasse (ou soubesse que eu estava alí, talvez pela onipresença).

Na frente dela, estava Swifty, um esqueleto alto com bandana azul, olhos azuis e um arco azul claro marcando o rosto, ele também tinha um visor no alto da cabeça que me lembrou um personagem de algum desenho. Pela sua postura e “felicidade” ao me ver, era ele quem estava brigando.

E ao lado da Core estava um esqueleto um pouco menor e mais jovem, Siren, ele tinha um moletom amarelo com um capuz com orelhas de gato em cima, ele tinha marcas de arcos/ meia luas na área dos olhos. Ele estava do lado da Core com uma expressão preocupada, mas assim que me viu ele correu para trás do irmão.

Poucas pessoas do multiverso sabem, mas eles são em parte como segundos no comando da Ômega Timeline. Eles junto com Snazzy, um esqueleto um pouco mais alto que Swifty e com uma cauda que costuma usar verde, formam o grupo que ajuda no funcionamento de tudo aqui.

Eles também são conhecidos como “Os Irmãos da Ômega Timeline”, e são o mais próximo atualmente de uma família para Core, por isso eles moram juntos e ajudam ela a reger o lugar.

Ah, e eles não gostam muito de mim.

_\- Você..!_

\- Ah, Ink, vejo que você finalmente chegou – Diz Core interrompendo o possível discurso de ódio de Swifty contra mim, e o deixando bufando. _Há! Idiota_ – Pode entrar, desculpe pela gritaria de antes – Ela diz, andando até o que parecia ser a sala de jantar. No momento em que eu me aproximo Siren some e Swifty avança em mim, me segurando pela gola da camisa.

\- Não ouse fazer alguma merda ou machucar ela, ouviu? Eu vou ficar de olho, um passo em falso e eu te arrebento! – Ele diz, seus olhos azuis como videiras brilham enquanto ele rosna de raiva. Eu ri, uma risada humorada e nada ameaçada, me sentindo instantaneamente cheio desse merdinha por hoje.

\- _Se eu quisesse machucar alguém aqui_ – Eu agarro com força seu braço que estava me segurando quando minhas pupilas somem e minha expressão e voz se torna macabra – **_Eu já teria feito_**.

\- _INK! SWIFTY!_ PAREM AGORA! – Diz a monocromática com um grito, aparecendo instantaneamente ao nosso lado _e achando que tem algum poder sobre mim_. Minha expressão volta ao normal e eu percebo pelo olhar aterrorizado que talvez tenha assustado o outro. Ele me solta e se afasta quase como se eu fosse mata-lo. _Há!_

Ele olha para a Core, nervoso, e ela responde o olhar com um sorriso tranquilizador e voz firme – Está tudo bem, nós vamos apenas conversar. Não se preocupe. Tente achar o Siren, ele estava indo em busca do Snazzy, mas eu já falei com ele que estava tudo bem, mas talvez seja melhor você dizer e ambos se afastarem – Ela diz, por um segundo quase esqueci que ela pode esta em vários lugares ao mesmo tempo, mas não focando nisso, sua fala foi basicamente um: Saiam e me deixem resolver isso sozinha.

Swifty olha para ela e relaxa os ombros e depois olha para mim, antes de dizer em voz normal para ela chama-lo caso precise de alguma coisa e se teletransporta. Com isso, Core vira para mim e me guia à mesa, assim que eu sento ela (outra ela na verdade), aparece e deixa chá para nos dois. Por alguns segundos, nós não dizemos nada um para o outro.

Mas não vim aqui para receber insultos e ameaças e tomar chá.

\- E então? - Eu pergunto um tanto impaciente, e raivosamente consciente das ações da garota contra mim - Não tinha explicações para me dar? 

Ela suspira, soltando o ar como se estivesse cansada. _Vadia_.

\- Ink, como você sabe, guardiões como você, o Dream e o Nightmare são relativamente jovens quanto a sua atuação no multiverso - Ela diz.

Ótimo, aula de história - Sim, mas o que tem haver?

Acontece que eu só estou trabalhando no multiverso a poucos séculos. Setecentos anos, ou oitocentos talvez? Acho que sim. Enquanto que seres como a Core, o Error, a Vida e a morte existiam a quase um milênio ou mais!

As AUs mais antigas são de ramificações na linha do tempo original, Linhas do Tempo Alternativas, como Dusttale, Horrortale, Sciencitale, Killertale, Aftertale... 

Depois delas vieram AUs originais como UnderSwap, UnderFell, Storyshift, Reapertale... 

A maioria das AUs mais criativas e inovadoras, como Dreamtale, Glitchtale, Handplates, Quantumtale e outras surgiu algum tempo depois, e aumentou drasticamente quando eu surgi (duh).

Mas se bem me lembro (o que não é muita coisa já que eu tenho uma memória questionável), o Error tinha surgido muito tempo antes disso e a Core também. 

\- Bem, acontece que muitas coisas aconteceram antes da época do seu surgimento - Ela diz, bebendo seu chá, eu bebo um pouco para me acalmar... Hmm, o café de Ccino antes era melhor - Eu sei, ouvi boatos de que até mesmo teve uma festa de natal antes disso! 

\- Não sei de nada sobre essa festa de Natal. Mas, acontece que poucos anos depois das primeiras AUs originais surgirem, o Error apareceu no multiverso - Ela diz e eu fico instantaneamente mais interessado na aula de história. 

\- Eu avia surgido no multiverso a poucas décadas também, e nessa época a Ômega Timeline era muito mais branca e vazia do que é agora, era o começo do Império que ela se tornou hoje, e eu também não sabia exatamente o que fazer com ela.

\- Eu me tornei algo maior com um conhecimento maior sobre tudo, mas ao mesmo tempo, estava sendo oprimida... – Ela diz cabisbaixa, e eu rapidamente entendi do que ela estava falando. Dream e ela são amigos e ela já avia contado para ele, que contou para mim.

Aparentemente ela se tornou um Outcode (um personagem fora do código ou sem universo, como eu e Error) quando foi jogada no Core por seu Sans por resetar demais. Ela pode acessar qualquer universo, controlar a Omega Timeline, ser onipresente, mas ela nunca será capaz de entrar no seu universo novamente, nem sequer observado. Porque ela foi apagada de lá.

Isso de certa forma me deu certa empatia pela garota baixinha muito mais velha do que parece. Mas eu ainda estava com raiva. Ela continuou – Mas quando vi os problemas que muitos sofriam em suas linhas do tempo, e encontrei a Omega Timeline, eu decidi fazer algo grande para ajudar as versões alternativas da minha família – Ela diz, e eu percebo que essa é a real história do começo da Omega Timeline, e tem mais coisa.

\- Mas o que poucos sabem é que eu não apenas ajudava pessoas com vidas difíceis a encontrar um refúgio, eu também salvava as pessoas de AUs erradas – Ela diz seria, e franzo o cenho, confuso. Aus “erradas?” – Naqual época existiam inúmeras AUs com erros, glitchs, falhas nos códigos, vírus, e todo tipo de problema de computador possível. No fundo, temos que lembrar que tudo no qual somos baseados é um jogo.

Ela esta correta, algumas AUs simplesmente não combinam com a codificação da AU original, e isso causa erros. Mas isso não é muito comum, como eram tão normais na época, então?

\- Eu tentei muito ajudar muitas das pessoas que viviam nessas linhas do tempo, mas a maioria não era muito estável fora de seu universo, outros simplesmente não conseguiam sair, outros simplesmente não tinham condições mentais para sair – Ela parece estar lembrando de algo ruim e eu apenas continuo ouvindo – Mas com o passar dos dias, não consegui, mas ver ou acessar esses universos. Eu não precisei mais salvá-los, porque eles foram destruídos.

_Chegou a parte da história que eu queria ouvir._

\- O Error apareceu do nada, matando e destruindo essas linhas do tempo. Antes era algo pequeno, relativamente discreto, e então se tornou algo grande, e quase todas esses universos falhos foram apagados. Seus cidadãos infelizmente se foram juntos – Ela para pôr um momento, meio tristonha – Eu não sabia quem ele era e nem o que pensar, mas eu de certa forma fiquei feliz por ele ter livrado eles daquele sofrimento. Mas o Error não parou aí. E bem, você sabe como ele é hoje.

Eu fico genuinamente surpreso com o fato de antes do Error destruir tudo ele só destruía “falhas”. Mesmo que seja contra, é algo legal de se ouvir.

\- Eu já tinha tentado falar com ele sobre isso, mas ele não foi muito amigável, então eu tive que continuar a observa-lo das sombras. Não precisou de muito para descobrir que ele é um solitário que não gosta de ninguém e com um obvio problema mental – Ela diz, antes de beber mais um pouco de chá – Ele avia se livrado de um antigo problema para se tornar um. Mas eu acreditava que ele poderia melhorar com a influência certa.

\- Para minha surpresa, essa influência certa surgiu de uma tragédia, mas surgiu.

Eu arregalo meus olhos. “Influência certa”? Ela está falando do amigo do Error que apresentou ele ao Ccino?! Eles se conhecem a tanto tempo assim?

\- Ele estava destruindo uma linha do tempo de Underswap. Ele tinha o habito de matar todos os monstros e depois os humanos, mas dessa vez, a primeira vez que ele atacou uma linha do tempo de Underswap, ele foi diferente – Eu franzo a testa novamente – Dessa vez ele pegou a alma humana e matou todos os monstros com exceção de dois. O Sans e o Papyrus.

Eu clico. Ela não pode estar falando que...

\- Ele, enojado com a história completamente diferente deles, zombou e os forçou a lutar um contra o outro – Ela diz e eu começo a brilhar em vermelho por raiva do Error. Como ele pode ser tão cruel?! – Mas o Sans começou a tentar conversar com ele. A dizer que o outro apenas estava machucado e precisava de um amigo. E uma verdadeira confusão começou. Mas em resumo, o Error e o Papyrus brigaram e Error fugiu em vez de destruir a linha do tempo – Ela diz e eu fico surpreso, o Error raramente fugia de uma luta, o que teve de tão especial nesse caso? – _Mas ele levou o Sans com ele._

\- ELE O QUE?! – Eu quase grito, me levantando num pulo frenético.

– O Error _sequestrou_ o Sans?! Como? Por que?! O que houve com esse Sans e _como eu nunca ouvi falar disso?!_ – Eu grito desesperado. Ela pede para eu me acalmar e eu me sento novamente.

\- Eu acho que o motivo foi que o Error precisava de um amigo, mas não tenho certeza. E você não sabe por que pediram sigilo e discrição quanto a esse caso. E eu respeito isso – Ela responde, como se eu fosse uma criança que não entendesse direito – Posso continuar a história? – Eu resmunguei um sim impaciente.

\- Acontece que apesar desse sequestro, o Sans tentou ao máximo se tornar amigo do Error, e por mais que pareça impossível, ele conseguiu.

\- Ele se tornou o primeiro amigo do Error, mas isso teve um preço – Ela diz, e sua expressão se torna mais sombria, eu me aproximo atento – O Anti-Void é um lugar misterioso, vazio e enlouquecedor, e as consequências dele para o Swap foram inesperadas e terríveis – Eu engulo o seco – E depois que Error o abandonou intencionalmente lá, por tempo indeterminado, elas se tornaram permanentes. Por sorte, ele foi “libertado” pelo Error e conseguiu se livrar de outras coisas ruins, mas o estrago já avia sido feito.

\- Eu... O que aconteceu com ele? De que consequências você fala? – Eu perguntei receoso. Eu já avia estado no Anti Void, já me teletransportei para lá varias vezes antes de ser expulso pelo Error. É um lugar... Que simplesmente me apavora um pouco, e que por coincidência, é tão misterioso quanto o Error.

Mas que coisas ele poderia provocar no Swap Sans que acabou lá?

\- O lugar é uma prisão física e mental. Um vazio branco sem fim, sem parede, chão, saída ou até mesmo ar. Nem mesmo o tempo tem seu lugar lá. E ele é um lugar falho e sombrio que conseguiu corromper o código do Swap Sans durante seu período lá – Ela diz, e eu arqueio uma sobrancelha, “corromper”?

\- Acho que o motivo do Error ser como ele é se deve ao fato dele ter passado muito tempo lá. Aquele lugar deve ter bagunçado sua mente e corpo de formas que felizmente não entendo, mas fez algo parecido com o Swap... – Ela diz e por um segundo pareceu cansada e cheia de pena, sendo essa pena do Error ou do Swap eu não tenho certeza – O Swap Sans foi o primeiro de Underswap a sair do seu universo, e ele tem muita influência na linha do tempo de lá mesmo não fazendo parte dela. Não que ele pudesse...

\- Ok, entendo que ele é importante, que isso tem relação com a sua história e a do Error, mas podemos chegar ao ponto? – Eu digo um pouco impaciente mesmo não querendo ser rude com – essa menina ridícula que está me espionando – ela – O que isso tem a ver com o fato do Error estar na Ômega Timeline?

Eu me pergunto se foi esse amigo que mostrou o caminho ao Error ou se foi ele que garantiu que o Error não destruísse o lugar, ou- Core olha para mim como se eu fosse um idiota – O Error não está na Ômega Timeline, Ink, ele nunca esteve e nunca estará. Eu saberia – Ai eu fiquei confuso. Ela me olha como se fosse obvio.

\- Você ainda não entendeu? A pessoa que você perseguiu hoje, ele era o Swap Sans da história, não o Error – Ela diz e eu franzo a testa pela décima vez na conversa – Não tem como, ele tinha oss-  
Ah. Não.

Não é possível.

_Ou é?_

Quando ela diz que o Anti-Void teve consequência no Swap Sans... Ela não quis dizer... Não. O seu rosto de descrença e entendimento deu chance para Core falar.

\- Sim, é isso que você está pensando. O tempo no Anti-Void mudou muito ele, de seus ossos à sua alma e mente. Mas eu prometi ao seu irmão que tentaria ajuda-lo da melhor forma que pudesse, então desde o ocorrido ele andou morando aqui.

Eu não pisquei, deixando as novas e secretas informações que eu nunca tive antes adentrarem em mim e mudarem.. Tudo.

\- Ele foi apelidado de Blueberry, mas pelas mudanças que ele sofreu ele também foi chamado de ** _Blueberror_** pelos seus conhecidos.

... Blue. _...Blueberror...?_

Um dos maiores segredos vivos da Omega Timeline, a única outra falha viva comparável ao Error e mudada pelo Anti Void, o amigo do Error que _conseguiu_ arrasta-lo para um café não apenas _uma_ , mas _várias vezes_. Está no mesmo local que eu.

_E eu vou acha-lo._

Um sorriso surge na minha expressão antes neutral e demonstra a minha crescente animação.

_Me espere **Blueberror**... Pois eu estou chegando_.


	10. Falando em Azul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink descobre lugares especiais e finalmente conhece o amigo Blue de Error, enquanto que Dream está ajudando outro Azul numa situação que o lembra de momentos desagradáveis.

**_Blueberror._ **

Ele é a chave.

É um Sans original da linha do tempo de UnderSwap, um dos primeiros desse longo multiverso. Ele foi atacado e sequestrado pelo Error, e ficou preso no Anti Void por tempo indeterminado, o que ocasionou nele uma mudança drástica e permanente em seu corpo e alma. 

O transformando numa falha assim como o Error.

Ele tem ossos negros azulados e com um pouco de lilás, explica o fato de quando eu ter visto apenas parte de seus ossos pretos. Ele também tem estrelas amarelas no rosto em vez de lagrimas azuis. 

De acordo com a Core ele é hiperativo, animado e generoso como o Blue, mas um tanto psicótico e bipolar (uma consequência mental do tempo no Anti-Void).

Fora isso, ele é um monstro normal e um cidadão comum, ainda que meio secreto, da Ômega Timeline.

Só isso já o faria uma raridade, um assunto de meu interesse. Mas como se não bastasse ele também é amigo do Error. Alguém que conseguiu conquistar sua confiança e fazer ele não somente sair do casulo por conta própria como também o fez fazer amigos! (Vulgo Ccino).

Ele é fantástico. E aparentemente uma ferramenta muito útil para alcançar o Error.

Então é obvio o que eu tenho que fazer agora.

\- Eu preciso acha-lo, Core – Eu digo olhando para a Core, determinado e me levantando da cadeira – Onde ele mora? Pode me levar até lá?! – Eu digo animado, ela ofega como se eu tivesse dito uma loucura.

\- Não. Ficou doido, Ink? – Ela diz, colocando o chá na mesa e se levantando como se fosse me parar antes de fazer alguma loucura – Não tem condição de você vê-lo.

\- Por que?! – Eu pergunto indignado e secretamente me perguntando se tortura funcionaria nela. Talvez ameaçar um dos irmãos ômega que ela tanto adora? Ela não pode me contar a verdade e não esperar que eu queira achar o outro – Por que eu não posso encontra-lo? 

\- Porque ele não é completamente estável e você não é a pessoa mais confiável - Ela diz franzindo a testa com certa impaciência - Ele não se relaciona com a maioria das pessoas da Capital por um motivo! Ele não é uma pessoa ruim, mas pode ser perigoso para as pessoas e para se mesmo, _e você_ \- Ela para dramaticamente apontando o dedo para mim.

_\- É o tipo de pessoa que eu devo afastar dele_.

\- Novidade para você, garota. _Eu vou acha-lo você querendo ou não_ \- Eu disse com um olhar desafiador e um sorriso obscuro e largo.

Não é por que eu estou grato por sua sinceridade que perdoou o fato dela conspirar contra mim. 

Além de que... Ela pode dizer que tem as melhores intenções, mas uma boa criança não teria sido empurrada no Core por nada, não é?

Ela parece acanhada com a minha resposta. Franzindo o cenho enquanto os ombros tremem. Ela parece reconsiderar sua opções.

\- Ok. Eu levo você até ele - Ela diz, um olhar determinado e sábio surgindo no rosto aparentemente jovem - Mas terá que seguir minhas instruções. Se não as coisas acabarão mal. 

\- Isso foi uma ameaça? 

\- Um aviso.

Ela caminha comigo até a porta enquanto outra dela escreve uma nota e deixa na escrivaninha. Nos caminhamos pela rua até um mini iglu onde ela me sinaliza a entrar. Eu entro pela passagem e acabo em outro lugar da Omega Timeline com um pulo, ela esta lá na minha saída. Caminhamos um pouco mais até um outro iglu que leva até a o fim da cidade, ou pelo menos do que já foi construído.

Esse lugar parecia mais uma favela do que a parte de um reino harmônico e magico. Era mais branco e vazio do que os outros lugares. Realmente o fim da ômega Timeline.

Ela se aproxima de um muro qualquer e diz que lá era a casa dele. Eu arqueio uma sobrancelha. Dou um pulo e olho por cima do muro. Nada. Era o fim do “mundo”, só restando uma imensidão branca e silenciosa.

Eu olho para ela novamente com cara de “ta tirando?”, ela apenas bufa, se aproxima e toca no muro, um dos tijolos brilha por um segundo antes de voltar ao normal. Eu fico surpreso e ela olha para mim.

– Agora entre – Ela diz. Eu ergo uma sobrancelha – O que? Vamos dar uma de Harry Potter? – Eu digo rindo e me aproximando enquanto ela pergunta quem é Heuri Poterr. Eu teria virado para ela ofendido por isso se no momento em que eu atravessei o muro eu não tivesse ficado encantado.

Era um novo mundo dentro da Ômega Timeline.

Parecia o fim de um bosque, a diante uma clareira e um pouco mais distante poucas casas de madeira e alguns prédios brancos bem arquitetados. A grama, as arvores, os sons. Mais colorido, sonoro, vivo e com ar que os outros lugares... Eu vomitei tinta de leve ao notar onde estava.

Isso não era o fim da Ômega Timeline, era o começo! O real centro da Ômega Timeline, tudo o que estava desbotado e descolorido de antes era para disfarçar isso! Eu estava completamente abismado.

\- Ink – Core diz, caminhando para o meu lado – Bem-Vindo a área Alpha – Meu sorriso se alarga e eu fico tão cheio de amarelo que quase esqueço que ela é minha inimiga – Tente não assustar ninguém – Ela diz andando até uma das casas.

Olhando mais adiante enquanto seguia ela eu percebi que não tinha muita gente deste lado da clareira, parecia ser o começo mais simples e rural de uma cidade. Core estava andando em direção a uma casa um tanto estranha.

Tinha enfeites de natal como a original mas tinhas remendo em diferentes tipos de madeira. Alguém quebrou várias partes da casa em diferentes momentos e não usou uma madeira que se encaixava para consertar. Mas até que ficou legal, diferencia a casa de outras.

Eu ouço um barulho de flash e olho para traz rapidamente. Nada. Estranho.

\- É essa a casa dele. Acho melhor você me deixar falar, ok? – Ela diz, por que ela estava tão nervosa? – Ok ok – Respondo meio impaciente. Ela se aproxima e bate na porta.

\- Papyrus! Blueberry! Sou eu, a Frisk! Gostaria de falar com vocês! – Ela diz um pouco alto depois de alguns minutos. Eu começo a considerar invadir a casa – Eles estão em casa? Eles moram aqui mesmo? Tem certeza de que é aqui?

\- Sim – Ela diz. Para nossa felicidade a porta se abre em seguida. Um Swap Papyrus aparece na porta para nos atender. Eu não consigo evitar o desconforto e nem impedir que minha mão vá inconscientemente para a minha faixa.

\- Eae, Core e estranho que eu nunca vi – Ele diz, nos olhando normal. Mas eu conseguia ver a tensão que ele escondia por trás dessa fachada. _Juízes são tão previsíveis..._ – Então. O que desejam?

\- AH. Eu sou Ink! Criador e Protetor de Universos Alternativos! Já deve ter ouvido falar – Eu digo com animo, mesmo não me sentindo confortável perto de um Swap Papyrus – Eu pedi a Core para me trazer aqui para poder falar com o seu irmão.

\- Ah. Entendo – Ele diz como se não fosse nada. Mas a fachada tensa ainda continuava em pé – Pena, ele saiu mais cedo de casa e ainda não voltou – Ele diz mexendo no casaco despreocupadamente, mas como alguém que tem seu próprio tique nervoso e um ator nato, eu sei reconhecer.

\- Oh – Eu finjo que acredito – Nesse caso, quando ele volta? Eu preciso mesmo falar com ele – Ele mal pensa antes de responder – Não sei – Irritante..!

\- E podemos esperar aqui?

\- Ink... – Core começa.

\- Acho que não – Ele diz normal. Mas o veneno em sua voz ficou obvio – Eu também vou ter que sair e não posso deixar um desconhecido, mesmo que simpático, sozinho na minha casa.

\- A Core também fica.

\- Ink. Eu concordei em traze-lo. Apenas isso. Tenho outras coisas a fazer – Ela diz e eu olhei de relance para ela. Suspirando frustrado eu me pergunto por que ela tem que ser tão inconveniente. Com um plano ridículo em mente eu sorrio derrotado para Papyrus – Nesse caso, acho que não tenho outra escolha...

Eu me transformo em tinta e reapareço no interior da casa. Uma olhada rápida e foi fácil identificar o sobretudo encapuzado. HÁ! Eu sabia que ele estava aqui.

\- EI! – Papyrus grita. Seu olho começa a brilhar em laranja. Core parece estar prestes a se colocar no meio de nós ou me dar um tapa por invasão. Eu sorrio desafiador – Parece que você se confundiu. Acho que seu irmão está em casa.

\- Ele não se confundiu. Ele apenas fez o que o magnifico Sans pediu para ele fazer.

Eu olho para o lado em direção da escada e do andar de cima, meus olhos brilham por um segundo com esperança, na escada estava a chave para chegar ao Error.

Olhos multicoloridos, azuis e brilhantes. Estrelas no rosto ao invés de lágrimas. Pequenos bugs pelo corpo. Braços azulados e vestes pretas. Ele me olhava com confiança e seriedade, um olhar intimidante, eu não pude deixar de gostar disso.

Levantei minha mão esquerda num aceno animado para ele e começo a me apresentar – OLÁ BLUEBERROR! Eu sou Ink, desculpa a invasão, mas é um grande prazer finalmente te conhec-

Eu não pude terminar minha frase, pois a próxima coisa que eu vi foi um flash branco de um blaster alcançando o meu rosto.

**_{UNDERSWAP P-13}_ **

\- Blue? Está tudo bem? Sou eu, Dream! – O pequeno esqueleto de roupas amarelas fala em alto e bom som ainda na porta da casa nova do amigo na superfície. Ele estava assustado e preocupado com como a ligação de momentos atrás foi. Ele tinha suas próprias preocupações, mas como ele poderia focar nelas quando seu melhor amigo estava tão mal?

Ao ver a porta se abrindo lentamente sua atenção volta ao agora. Blue tinha aperto apenas uma brecha, olhou Dream e depois abriu espaço para o mesmo entrar – Blue, tudo bem? O que aconteceu?

\- Eu... Você gostaria de sentar, amigo? – Diz Blue para Dream, que concorda em sentar no sofá ao seu lado, preocupado – O que houve? Se não estiver confortável para falar, tudo ok, eu apenas não quero que você se sinta mal – Diz Dream com um sorriso amigável.

Mesmo que Blue não pudesse ver, ele sentiu a aura positiva de Dream expandindo, como se quisesse expulsar os sentimentos negativos dele. Cura-lo de tudo que o afligia como se não fosse nada, como se fosse algo fácil de aguentar, de entender. Como se assim que a negatividade fosse embora tudo se resolveria, como se apagasse todas as coisas ruins que a provocaram.

_Eu não quero isso._ _Não assim tão fácil._ Foi o que ecoou na mente de Blue antes dele se afastar do amigo.

\- Dream, amigo, pare – Diz Blue, angustiado, a voz rancorosa e meio quebrada chocou Dream e o fez murchar levemente contra o sofá. O que ele fez de errado? – Eu fiz alguma coisa?

\- Não... É apenas sua aura. Eu _não quero_ me livrar desse sofrimento – Diz ele com uma carranca enquanto mais lagrimas ameaçavam escorrer pelo seu rosto. Dizer que Dream ficou alarmado foi eufemismo. Nunca em nenhum momento da sua vida alguém próximo a ele decidiu abraçar a negatividade em vez de se livrar daquilo, foi no mínimo desconcertante, e preocupante. _O que diabos aconteceu?_

\- Blue... – Murmura Dream, se afastando e dando espaço para o amigo de forma hesitante. Ele queria abraça-lo e fazer ele parar de sofrer, mas se o mesmo não quer isso, quem é ele para discordar? Mas respeitar não significa que ele desistiu de saber o que aconteceu – Eu gostaria de entender o que houve... Pode me contar ou é muito desconfortável?

\- Eu...

Dream apenas esperou em um silêncio paciente.

\- Eu entrei na guarda real e...

\- Isso é serio?! Que bom! Eu sei que mesmo você sendo muito competente e forte eles ainda não aviam oficializado sua entrada. Isso é incrível! – Disse Dream animado. O trabalho de Blue para o multiverso só é de conhecimento de seu irmão, o resto da AU só acha que ele sai para treinar, calibrar quebra-cabeças e trabalhar de voluntario em algum lugar, então eles não sabiam que Blue era um guerreiro astuto, forte e determinado.

Blue gostava muito de ajudar o multiverso, trabalhar com Dream e Ink e ajudar as pessoas da Ômega Timeline, mas ele queria muito ser reconhecido em casa e trabalhar no que ele sempre sonhou. Era o que ele mais queria. Então Dream ficou orgulhoso e confuso ao mesmo tempo... Ele não deveria estar pulando de felicidade?

\- Obrigada, o magnifico Sans agradece... – Diz Blue, um sorriso leve no rosto que some tão rapidamente como veio. Dream franze a testa, talvez mais confuso do que antes.

\- Apesar da felicidade que eu tive por entrar, eu e o Papyrus tivemos uma conversa depois disso, ele foi a primeira pessoa para quem eu fui contar... E sabe o que ele disse? – Blue diz, a expressão ficando cada vez mais sombria, sua voz ecoando rouca e irregular. Ele piscou algumas vezes, como para impedir as lágrimas – Ele disse que agora eu poderia parar de sair do nosso universo. Que eu não precisava ficar me provando e nem me arriscando mais.

Ele soou tão irritado, seus sentimentos negativos borbulhando em raiva e repulsa.

Dream apenas se afastou um pouco do mesmo para não acabar passando mal e o encarou confuso... Por que seu amigo ficou tão irritado com isso? É realmente ruim o irmão achar que ele não deveria sair de seu universo, mas compreensível considerando que Blue mesmo sendo forte acabou muitas vezes ferido por causa da ajuda que presta ao Multiverso. E ele não estava realmente tentando se provar ao irmão e aos monstros de seu universo? Então por que essa explosão? 

Dream tentou pensar melhor nisso mas ele não encontrou nada de tão errado no que Carrot disse que poderia ser tão devastador para o amigo. O irmão dele apenas pareceu preocupado e consciente das ações de Blue e seus motivos, talvez seja o tom que foi usado na hora da briga? Ou algum problema recorrente que fez Blue ver isso como uma indireta para alguma coisa? Dream parou de se perguntar e levantou o olhar para Blue, que o olhava com uma paciência exausta no olhar, ele estava esperando sua resposta, provavelmente esperando que Dream concorde com ele.

Mas Dream não gostaria de mentir para mais ninguém hoje, Ink já bastava. 

\- Eu sinto muito... Mas eu não entendi o motivo da sua chateação - Dream disse hesitante. Blue arregala os olhos para ele e Dream já se arrepende de sua sinceridade - Quer dizer, você não poderia só explicar a ele que queria continuar a sair pelo Multiverso? Não poderia ser facilmente resolvido? 

\- _NÃO!!_ Meu Deus, Dream! - Blue explode de raiva e descrença e Dream se afasta ainda mais dele no sofá, dessa vez com medo de ser realmente machucado. Ele nunca viu seu amigo assim.

\- Você realmente não entendeu o problema disso tudo?! O quão _ofensivo_ isso foi para mim? _O quão humilhante foi?!_

Dream engole o seco, desespero tomando sua alma ao notar lágrimas surgirem novamente no rosto de seu amigo.

\- Ele está me tratando como um idiota! Como se eu fosse alguma criança indefesa que não sabe o que fazer ou como se proteger! EU SOU O IRMÃO MAIS VELHO! EU TENHO MAIS HP! EU que passo os meus dias ajudando, treinando e lutando tanto aqui como em outros universos com adversários mais fortes do que ele já pensou em enfrentar! E mesmo assim ele age como se eu fosse inapto! - Blue gritou, a raiva em um nível que nunca havia chegado nele.

\- Eu sei que as pessoas tem essa impressão idiota minha de que eu sou fraco e ingênuo só porque eu sou entusiasmado e otimista, e eu sempre quis mostrar quem eu realmente era para o meu povo, mas não para _ELE!_ Ele sempre soube meu potencial, desde o início, mas continua me tratando como aqueles que não me conhecem, se recusando a reconhecer a verdade. E pior, ele sabia o quão importante era para mim entrar na guarda real! Mas então no momento em que eu conto para ele que consegui, ele não fica feliz, orgulhoso, vibrante... Ele... Ele ficou preocupado e decepcionado - A raiva em seu tom foi rapidamente substituída por cansaço.

\- Ele murmurou como não esperava isso da Alphys, como se ela tivesse traído a confiança dele ao me botar na guarda e não avisa-lo. E depois olhou para mim com um misto de alivio e preocupação tão estranhos e me disse aquilo. Como se agora que eu consegui o que queria poderia parar de brincar com coisas perigosas, como se estivesse dizendo para uma criança largar um brinquedo velho para brincar com outro melhor – Ele continuou, o olhar distante e expressão sombria.

Dream piscou, ele entendeu agora. Ele também era considerado muitas vezes fraco e inocente por causa de sua aparência e personalidade. Ele sempre gosta de ver o melhor nos outros, e apesar de ter mais de 573 anos humanos ele é muito baixo e por isso não o consideram adulto (O que é ridículo pois se pensar bem todos os Sans são baixos!)

\- Eu fiquei tão irritado e chocado que perguntei se ele estava falando sério, se não era alguma piada de mal gosto que eu apenas tinha entendido errado, mas não. Eu fui paciente, eu não gritei e nem explodi, eu apenas esperei que ele se desculpasse. Ele achou que eu estava sendo dramático, mesmo ele sabendo o quão importante isso era para mim e o quão frustrado eu fico com a porra desse problema – Blue comenta, relaxando mais no sofá sem se importar em olhar Dream ou secar suas lágrimas.

Dream fica levemente surpreso com o xingamento, mas passa rápido. Ele se acomoda perto do amigo, sua aura tendo um efeito menor para não perturba-lo.

\- Para você pode ser difícil de entender, e talvez no fundo não seja nada demais, mas... Você sabe como é ter alguém da sua própria família que não te reconhece, que não acredita em você e nem no seu potencial? Que nem mesmo está disposto a _ouvir_?

A voz de Blue parece um sussurro, mas ecoa pela sala silenciosa e chega até a alma de Dream numa vibração trágica e nostálgica.

\- Desculpa, eu-eu só queria... – Blue se encolhe novamente, soluços e lagrimas o dominando e a voz fraca e desesperada enquanto abraça os joelhos – Por que ele não me entende?!

_\- Por que você não me entende?! – Diz o guardião de roupas roxas, finalmente levantando a voz e o rosto para falar com o irmão. Dream fica surpreso ao encarar uma expressão de puro medo e raiva – Por que não acredita em mim, Dream?! Eles são mentirosos, ruins! Estão se aproveitando de você!_

_Dream não esperava por isso, Nightmare é sempre tão calmo e culto, então por que ele está tão desesperado e enciumado? Dream é amigo dos aldeões vizinhos a meses! Eles são muito gentis e confiáveis e Dream está cansado de Nightmare sempre dizer que eles não são como Dream sabe que são._

_Dream sempre tentou chamar Nightmare para conhece-los e perder essa desconfiança toda, mas ele sempre se afasta e isola, e ultimamente ele anda ficando com medo todas as vezes que Dream sai com eles, independente das doações e presentes com o qual ele sempre volta._

_Ele comentou isso com alguns de seus amigos, e muitos disseram que poderia ser simples ciúme e preocupação de irmão, mas Dream é o guardião dos sentimentos e ele sente que é mais que isso. Mas mais importante, Dream está cansado de ver o outro sendo tão super protetor com ele. Ele sabe se cuidar! Ele não é uma criança!_

_Mas agora, Dream está realmente chateado, Nightmare está pirando e ofendendo pessoas que ele nunca conheceu! Pessoas gentis, divertidas e solidarias que fizeram companhia para Dream quando ele não tinha ninguém além do irmão._

_\- Eles não são assim! Eles são meus amigos e gostam de mim! – Dream responde, também levantando a voz, para o choque do gêmeo maior – Você não tem o direito de insulta-los! Você só está sendo egoísta e preconceituoso!_

_\- Você não tem ideia de quem eles são! Eles só são legais com você de faixada para poder se aproveitarem da sua aura positiva! Nenhum deles sequer liga pra você! – Nightmare diz e Dream treme, ele nunca foi tão ofendido pelo irmão._

_Era assim que Nightmare via Dream? Alguém tão chato que não poderia ter nem um amigo que não estivesse tentando tirar vantagem do mesmo? Ele achava mesmo que Dream era tão estupido ao ponto de não conseguir fazer um bom amigo? Que ele era tão ruim ao ponto de que só gostariam dele por causa de sua aura?_

_Dream desviou o olhar, engoliu o seco e respirou fundo, ele era um guardião e um menino crescido, ele não podia chorar. Ele sente culpa crescer no gêmeo, Nightmare abaixa a voz e se aproxima, como se percebesse seu erro, mas Dream o afasta, pela primeira vez na vida querendo se distanciar de Nightmare._

_\- Não zombe dos meus amigos só porque você não tem os seus Nightmare. Pare de agir como se soubesse algo sobre eles, ou sobre mim.. – Dream murmura, e se afasta da árvore e de Nightmare, que ficou paralisado com o que foi dito._

_Dream ficou na aldeia e comentou momentaneamente do assunto com algumas pessoas, que como sempre estavam ao seu lado, e só voltou quando já era noite, ele e o irmão não se falaram e dormiram separados pela primeira vez, ambos de lados opostos da grande árvore._

_Talvez se Dream tivesse se aproximado de seu irmão naquela noite ele tivesse visto os novos machucados para as antigas desculpas que o mesmo sempre dava._

\- Dream..? Amigo, tudo bem? – Dream pisca ao ver os olhos úmidos e cansados do amigo o olharem preocupado – Você também está chorando.

Dream instintivamente toca seu próprio rosto, sentindo as lagrimas quentes e amareladas na bochecha. Ele solta uma risada quebrada. _Acho que nem mesmo agora sou um irmão bom o bastante para entender isso..._ Dream olha para o amigo e o abraça.

\- Blue, eu sei o quanto você é incrível, e o quanto isso machuca você, mas acho que mesmo seu irmão sendo super protetor e não tendo a confiança que deveria em você, eu acho que ele te ama muito e que só está com medo – Dream diz, lágrimas caindo de seus olhos assim como nos de Blue – Eu sei o quão horrível você se sente, e que isso é recorrente, mas acho que é algo que vocês podem resolver se sentarem e conversarem abertamente.

Blue o abraça de volta, chorando alto enquanto Dream pensa no que poderia ter acontecido. E se ele tivesse ficado ao lado de Nightmare? E se acreditasse no irmão sobre os aldeões? E se ele não tivesse deixado algo tão pequeno distanciar eles aos poucos até o momento em que tudo aconteceu?

A dor que reside em algo tão leviano e ridículo como um “E se?” é intensa o bastante para criar lagrimas e uma esperança falsa que Dream não queria se apegar, pois no fundo ele sabia o quão banal era pensar sobre isso sem poder agir.

Os dois se abraçam e se separam, Dream trazendo água para os dois e voltando a se sentar ao lado do amigo, demostrando um apoio silencioso muito mais visivelmente compreensível que no começo.

A conversa se seguiu com ambos falando sobre suas frustrações e seus irmãos, Dream desabafando amarguras e arrependimentos que a muito tempo tentavam sair, assim como Blue tinha feito momentos atrás. Foi algo dolorido que aos poucos foi levando a algo mais leve. Quando a conversa finalmente acabou e Dream teve que ir para casa deixando Blue com uma promessa de se resolver com o irmão, Blue não pode evitar ficar minimamente agradecido pela briga e pela oportunidade de finalmente se libertar dessa dor com Dream.

Sentindo que entende mais sobre o irmão e sobre o amigo, Blue volta para o sofá para pensar em como ter a conversa com Papys e se vê lembrando de Ink.

_Ink...!_ Ele franze a testa rapidamente.

Ele nunca falou nada disso com Dream, mas ele tem o sentimento de que desde muito tempo, principalmente agora, tem algo perturbando seu amigo. Algo triste, incômodo e angustiante, como o que ele e Dream tem, e agora que os dois puderam deixar ir.

Blue percebeu isso aos poucos mas decidiu não falar nada, talvez porque Sanses são criados para serem observadores e não revelarem muitos segredos, mas ele começou a perceber detalhes mínimos em Ink que começaram a perturbá-lo.

Algo como os momentos tensos em alguns assuntos em que Ink fica inquieto e começa a mexer em sua faixa, como um tique nervoso, ou algo como muitas vezes os frascos azuis parecem estar mais vazios comparados aos outros, ou como Ink fica disfarçadamente aflito na presença de Core e Papyrus. Ou como toda vez que Dream fala de Nightmare, Ink parece querer fugir do assunto.

São coisas estranhas e recorrentes demais para não serem “algo”, mas que ele não se lembrou de comentar na conversa. Ele balançou a cabeça para os lados em negação, pensando em observar um pouco mais antes de ter ideias precipitadas. _Isso não significa que tem algo de errado com Ink, ele pode estar muito bem e isso ser alguma bizarrice normal dele_. _Com certeza_ , ele pensou positivo, _no fim das contas o Ink deve estar bem._

_**{Ômega Timeline}** _

Deus. Eu _não_ estou bem.

A dor de cabeça que eu tive quando abri os olhos me fez perguntar se eu estava de ressaca. O que seria algo bobo, porque geralmente não bebo. Mas as amarras nos meus pulsos me fizeram achar que _definitivamente_ não parecia ressaca.

Quando a visão melhorou e eu pude olhar ao redor vi que estava amarrado a uma cadeira na sala de alguém. Eu fui sequestrado? Emocionante, talvez seja divertido brincar disso para aliviar o estresse, mas sinto que estou esquecendo de algo...

\- Oh, ele acordou – Diz a voz afeminada. Core...? AH! Lembro onde eu estou agora. Eu fui nocauteado por um Blaster por invadir. Faz sentido. E surpreendentemente não parece ser a primeira vez. O barulho da cozinha cresce conforme meus carcereiros se aproximavam, a lembrança de que um deles era o Blueberror me deixou animado.

\- Vocês podem cuidar dele? Eu sinto muito mas preciso resolver algumas coisas urgentes – Core diz entrando na sala com uma expressão preocupada. Papyrus parece chateado com a ideia de ter que dar um jeito em mim e Blueberror apenas consente com um sorriso tranquilizador, dizendo para ela não se preocupar.

Ela olha para mim e se aproxima enquanto os dois irmãos me olham com fogo no olhar (e não do tipo romântico) – Ink – Ela diz, a voz seria mais compassiva, eu a encaro – Eu quero te ajudar, mas do que você provavelmente acha. Então eu preciso que você também me ajude e não me cause problemas.

\- Ok – Eu digo, tentando ser o mais sincero possível. Ela é uma traíra, que provavelmente me espiona e que colabora com o Dream contra mim. Mas ela nunca foi cruel e sempre quis ajudar. Por hora, vamos dizer que por ela ter me trazido aqui ela não seja _tão_ ruim – O que quer de mim, Frisk?

Talvez por eu ter respondido com o nome dela, algo que eu sei que importa para ela, ela ficou menos tensa – Eu os convenci a escuta-lo, mas não por _confiar_ em você, mas por _querer acreditar_ em você. Então não cause problemas, não machuque e nem ameace ninguém daqui independente de como for a sua conversa com eles. E quando terminar isso você vai embora e não vai mais perturbar eles de forma nenhuma. Pode fazer isso?

\- Sim, Frisk, eu posso e farei – Eu respondo com seriedade. Mesmo sendo difícil seguir essas regras à risca (e se caso não conseguir convencer Blueberror eu não poderei voltar aqui! O que eu vou fazer?!), também deve ser difícil para ela depositar a confiança dela em mim e se arriscar e arriscar eles mostrando esse lugar para mim. Eu quero provar que o que ela pensa de mim não é verdade. _Que o que Dream pensa de mim não é verdade._

\- Ótimo – Ela diz com o mais sutil dos sorrisos e desaparece. Só restam eu e os irmãos, que me encaram observando cada mínimo movimento meu, como se eu pudesse eu engulo o seco. É agora ou nunca.

\- Pois então... Acho que é essa a minha deixa para dar explicações, né? – Eu digo meio hesitante e com um riso nervoso. Papyrus arqueia uma sobrancelha e Blueberror apenas diz – Exato.

\- Okay... Eu não sei como começar isso, mas é que eu estou tendo problemas para me entender, e ando achando que ninguém pode entender como eu me sinto, ou sentir compaixão por mim, não de verdade. Mas eu acho que posso ter encontrado alguém que me entende. Mas eu não sei como chegar nele. Minha possível única esperança de falar com ele, é a partir de você, Blueberror – Eu falo, deixando todo aquele sentimento angustiante e depressivo transparecer em meu tom por um momento, não conseguindo ser sincero sem deixa-lo se mostrar.

Blueberror pisca, curioso e chocado comigo, obviamente. Papyrus parece desconfiado, mas não disse nada, esperando que Blueberror fale. É mais respeitoso do que eu esperava.

\- Por que logo eu? – Ele diz, me olhando determinado como antes. Reparo rapidamente como isso me lembra o Error, a determinação no olhar – Porque você pode ser o único que pode me levar ao Error.

\- AO ERROR?! Está interessado no destruidor? Ficou maluco ou o que? – Papyrus fala enquanto Blueberror me olha apenas surpreso, mas principalmente pensativo. Talvez ele já imaginasse pela perseguição de hoje que eu o conectei ao Error.

\- Por que e como você tem tanta certeza de que se eu te levar até ele, isso se eu pudesse, ele seria a pessoa certa para te ajudar? Você não conhece o Error? – Blueberror diz e eu quase vomito tinta em animação com a mera possibilidade dele me ajudar a falar com o Error. Antes que eu fale, Papyrus me interrompe e se vira para o irmão preocupado.

\- Não me diga que está considerando ajudar esse maluco que invadiu a nossa casa?! Ouvir o que ele tem a dizer, ok, mas ajuda-lo quanto ao Error?! Isso pode apenas enfurece-lo! Vai colocar você em perigo!

\- Não se preocupe Papys, eu sei o que você acha a respeito de tudo que se relacione ao Error, mas está tudo bem – Disse Blueberror lentamente, olhando para ele com um sorriso meio.. Tristonho, talvez? Papyrus apenas pisca e suspira, facilmente aceitando isso com um “você que sabe, bro”. Blueberror volta para mim, esperando minha resposta.

\- Eu não sei se essa é a resposta certa, mas se for eu não gostaria de perder essa oportunidade. O Error é muito mais do que parece ser, e acho que mesmo não sendo do jeito convencional, ele ainda pode me ajudar, e ser o que eu preciso agora, sabe? – Eu digo, incerto sobre se estou passando corretamente meus sentimentos quanto a isso. Ele olha para mim como se me visse numa nova luz, como a oportunidade para algo.

\- Acho que entendo isso.... – Ele diz antes de ficar pensativo por mas um tempo e subitamente abrir um sorriso quase maníaco.

\- ESTA DECIDIDO! – O entusiasmo na voz e a pose exagerada me lembrou que este era um Swap Sans. Eu achei estranhamente legal a bipolaridade dele – EU, com toma a minha única grandiosidade, ajudarei você a ter seu encontro com o Error!

\- ISSO! MUITO OBRIGADO!!! – Eu respondi animado antes de piscar para o resto do que foi dito...

– Espera... _Encontro?_


	11. O mal e o covil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cross recebe o convite para voltar ao covil enquanto que Killer analisa a situação atual deles, e descobre algo possivelmente importante.

_"Nós estamos muito fudidos, cabeça de osso, **muito** fudidos"_  


Cross revirou os olhos ainda suando frio. Ele não precisava que Chara dissesse o óbvio. Ele já estava tremendo e eles nem tinham passado do portão do Castelo.  
  
A manhã começou comum. Eles acordaram normalmente, o que significa que o experimento deles não havia funcionado. Eles estavam prestes a deixar sua ideia de lado.

Eles pensavam que tinham descoberto uma forma de contornar o poder de Nightmare, uma forma de conseguir tirar proveito da maldição em que foram colocados por Nightmare. Mas suas tentativas, não importa o quanto tentavam encontrar o elemento chave, não davam em nada. Talvez eles estivessem enganados desde o começo? Talvez não existisse brecha. Eles não poderiam se colar no Dream só para tentar provar uma teoria que pode estar completamente errada.

Isso seria arriscado e tudo o que eles menos querem é que **_Ele_** note suas ações.

Para seu desespero, Ele notou.

Apenas um dia depois da noite em que Cross ridiculamente e imprevisivelmente correu até a casa de Dream (onde levou ao término dele), Fell apareceu em sua porta, com um sorriso cruel no rosto tenso e um osso afiado na mão.

Cross gostaria de chamar o que se seguiu de luta mas Fell estava muito feroz, e assustado, Cross percebeu. Ele parecia estar com medo de qualquer coisa menos Cross quando os atacou. Foi uma verdadeira batalha.

_“ **Batalha?** Ele varreu o chão conosco! Não sei como a casa continuou inteira ou os vizinhos não chamaram a segurança!”_

_De qualquer forma..._. Cross pensou irritado.

Receber um Dark Sans na sua porta já é uma coisa ruim. Se ele é um mensageiro do Nightmare e a primeira coisa que ele faz quando te vê, é te atacar, então você _deveria desejar_ um tempo ruim.

– O Chefe não está feliz com vocês, e se continuarem a tentar engana-lo... Eu serei a menor de suas preocupações – Cross e Chara sabiam no calafrio que subiu pela sua espinha que Fell falava a verdade. Aquela manhã não estava sendo fácil.

Como se a mensagem não tivesse ficado suficientemente clara, Fell ainda disse que o Chefe avia os _convidado_ para se apresentar no Castelo para uma _conversa amigável_ na manhã seguinte, esta tarde.

Eles estão muito fudidos.

Ele começou a pensar que não voltaria para a Ômega Timeline vivo. Pelo menos ele viu Dream ao sair de casa.

Seu amigo estava preocupado com ele, mas Cross o assegurou que foi apenas uma briga comum e que ele apenas precisava andar um pouco para relaxar. Dream insistiu que Cross ficasse de cama, se recuperasse, e por mais que Cross tenha achado muito gentil e fofo da parte do outro, não se deixa Nightmare esperando.

Aparentemente, para ironia do destino, Nightmare e a Gangue atacaram em seguida fazendo Dream, Ink e Blue terem que sair para detê-los.

Por falar nisso, Dream e Ink voltaram, mas Cross continuou a se sentir culpado pelo ocorrido, ele até se ofereceu a... Ter uma conversa amistosa com Ink para superar o mal-entendido. Ele ainda não gosta do Ink, Chara ainda odeia, mas Cross acha que assim Dream pode voltar ao normal.

Talvez seja algo da imaginação de Cross, mas ele acha que desde a noite do termino Dream andava estranho com ele. Ou seria com todos? Cross só sabia que Dream estava estranho no geral, muito pensativo e melancólico. Talvez a relação dele com Ink não esteja boa mesmo depois de voltarem?

_“Se fosse ia ser uma felicidade para você, não é, guarda apaixonado?”_

_Não pode calar a boca por nenhum momento?! Deixe meus pensamentos em paz!_ Cross retrucou, irritado.

De uma forma ou de outra, eles estavam em frente ao portão do castelo. Possivelmente olhando para o lugar onde morreriam, mas nenhum dos dois era idiota e nem covarde para fugir. Então, Cross levanta a cabeça e caminha a frente.

...

Killer respira fundo, ele caminha pelos mesmos corredores de sempre do castelo, saindo do escritório de Nightmare com um suspiro de alívio, a exaustão lentamente alcançando ele. Ele deixa sua mente vagar enquanto ia em direção da cozinha da mansão. Enquanto sua boca permanecia fechada para evitar qualquer problema, sua mente estava a mil, fumaça figurativa saindo de seus ouvidos.

Essas semanas tinham sido terríveis, e não somente para ele, para todos da gangue em geral, por isso, por ele ser esperto e por muito arriscado, ele apenas fica na sua, cumprindo seu dever, obedecendo ordens, matando e brincando como se nada tivesse acontecido.

E por mais que Killer tente agir ao máximo assim, está cada vez mais difícil se fazer de indiferente.

Afinal, tudo mudou.

Desde o dia em que _Ele_ deixou a gangue e se virou contra eles tudo se tornou insuportável.

Os corredores frios e sombrios ficaram com uma atmosfera pesada, o trabalho e a rigidez sobre eles aumentou drasticamente e a voracidade de Nightmare faz com que até mesmo estar em sua presença os assuste.

Parece que o clima leve que a presença do outro tinha, a influência positiva que passou para a gangue, o seu reflexo nas ações de Nightmare ou seu olhar menos sombrio quando ele estava por perto... Parece que tudo isso se foi no instante em Error os deixou.

Semanas atrás, ninguém imaginaria, mas viver no castelo avia se tornado algo confortável para Killer e os outros. Como se passasse de uma armadilha mortal para um lar, mesmo que para loucos e assassinos. Nightmare sempre foi cruel, perverso e furioso com eles, e o começo ao lado dele avia sido difícil, e isso considerando que Killer era seu braço direito. Naquela época tudo era muito confuso para Killer, mas ele ainda se lembrava do quão sombrios tinham sido aqueles dias.

Afinal, você não esquece facilmente quando alguém te tortura e modifica sua alma por diversão, não é?

Killer olha para sua alma atual, antigamente era apenas um círculo vermelho com marcas brancas, um alvo para seus inimigos, a prova de como o LOVE e EXP que Chara o manipulou para obter aviam mudado o mesmo. _Mas hoje_ , hoje sua alma era um coração invertido, não um alvo.

Nightmare parou de corromper sua alma com as trevas, e com o tempo ela voltou ao normal. Ele pode chorar, rir e se comover de verdade pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ele pode _sentir_ novamente.

Killer só tem a agradecer ao Error por isso.

Todos da gangue, de seu modo, tem que ser gratos.

Por que se Error não tivesse começado _aquilo_ , eles não teriam tido liberdade dentro dessas paredes.

Mas de fato, o que era _aquilo?_ Killer nunca soube dizer o que era mesmo que soubesse que todos, principalmente Nightmare, tinham saudades disso.

Talvez fossem os olhares que Nightmare e Error trocavam em suas reuniões, talvez fossem as vezes em que Killer os pegava conversando a sós e seus sorrisos pareciam mais suaves. Ou como Nightmare sempre ouvia a opinião de Error em relação aos demais, ou como o destruidor sempre deixava Nightmare se aproximar, quase como se o toque não incomodasse. Talvez fosse os momentos em que Nightmare presenteava Error ou a forma como o rosto de Error tomava uma cor diferente toda vez que Nightmare o olhava com mais intensidade.

Não importa o quanto Killer pense, ele não consegue dar um nome para aquilo. Talvez fosse paixão? Amor? Desejo insano? Respeito? Possessão? Luxuria? Killer avia passado muito tempo sem emoções para saber como distinguir.

O que quer que fosse, todos do castelo sabiam que _aquilo_ existia, e estavam mais que felizes com isso.

Desde que aquilo começou a vida de todos melhorou. Nightmare ficou menos rígido e mais divertido e brincalhão, claro, ele continuava sendo sombrio, cruel e dramático demais para qualquer um aguentar (por exemplo, Killer tem certeza de que ele deixou o escritório dele mais macabro hoje apenas para a chegada de Cross), mas a gangue ganhou mais liberdade para comer, treinar e conversar no castelo como se esse não fosse o covil do mal encarnado.

Aquilo também mudou Error. Aos poucos ele começou a tratar menos os loucos como anomalias e mais como pessoas, mesmo que inferiores a ele (Error ainda era muito narcisista e segundo no comando depois de Nightmare), começou a se relacionar bem com todos aos poucos. Sua presença, seja conversando com Nightmare, roubando chocolate (geralmente de Fell, ou 13 como era chamado) ou costurando quando pensava que não tinha ninguém por perto, avia se tornado algo reconfortante.

Killer poderia até dizer que ele e Error se tornaram bons amigos. No fim das contas, foi Error que convenceu Nightmare que não era necessário manipular a alma de Killer para mantê-lo sob controle.

Ele achava desde muito tempo que Error estava se afeiçoando a todos no castelo, principalmente ele, Horror e Fell. Já que os três tinham um relacionamento que se resumia em constante “brigar e defender” um ao outro (Horror e Red ainda tem isso), mas foi só nesse momento, no momento em que ele teve sua alma de volta que ele notou o quão real era a amizade deles.

Isso lembrou Killer de tempos fazendo piadas para uma desconhecida por uma porta e de outros amigos do qual ele não se lembrava mais com tanto carinho quanto antes.

Killer gostaria que isso tivesse durado...

O que aconteceu? O que fez Error os trair? Killer não entendia. Ele não entendia. Ele odiava não saber a história toda. Não saber _consertar_. Odeia. Odeia. Odeia. Odeia. Odeia. _Odeia.Odeia.OdeiaOdeiaOdeiaOdeiaOdei-_

\- Você está bem..? – Disse uma voz grossa fazendo Killer sair de seus pensamentos. Ele olha para o lado apenas para encontrar um olho vermelho gigantesco o encarando com preocupação disfarçada na loucura – Faca... – Horror diz apontando para a mão de Killer. Killer abaixa o olhar e percebe que estava apertando sua lamina com tanta força que alguns de seus dedos começaram a sangrar.

_Oh_. Ele não tinha percebido que tinha perdido o controle. Ele guardou a lamina e olhou ao redor, quando ele tinha chegado na cozinha? Ele dá os ombros e caminha até uma gaveta onde ele sabe que tem bandagens. Horror o observa quieto o tempo todo. Quando Killer termina de enfaixar a mão ele olha para o colega\amigo novamente, como se dissesse “pronto, estou bem agora”.

Horror então se senta na mesa de carvalho no meio da cozinha e começa a comer a carne do _que ou quem_ quer esteja em seu prato. O outro não olhou para Killer novamente, concentrando o olhar em sua comida. _Será que ele pensa que vai desaparecer se ele parar de olhar? É isso que viver com fome faz com você?_

Parando de se perguntar, Killer também se senta na mesa. O outro parecia pensativo, assim como Killer estava antes. _Talvez a situação do irmão dele esteja pior do que o esperado._ Killer pensa um pouco preocupado e decide falar – Valeu pelo aviso, Buddy. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Hum.. – Horror apenas grunhe, continuando a comer com vontade. Killer normalmente acharia que essa seria a sua deixa para não insistir na conversa, mas momentos depois seu amigo levanta o olhar para ele, a orbita vermelha observando o cômodo cautelosamente antes de voltar para Killer.

\- _A comida continua vindo_ – A frase saiu como um murmuro quase não audível, mas chegou aos ouvidos de Killer com altura. Killer franze a testa e o encara como se ele tivesse acabado de acusar o céu de ser rosa – _Como é...?_

\- Papyrus bem. A comida continua vindo – Ele repetiu, confirmando a coisa mais maluca que poderia continuar acontecendo.

Error virou as costas para Nightmare e a gangue, ele explodiu com Nightmare e atacou eles pelas costas. Ele apenas foi embora sem dar explicações e dá próxima vez que foi visto ele estava destruindo universos sofredores (os mesmo que Nightmare preservava por trazerem força a ele). Ele não só avia saído da gangue, mas a _traído_ , destruindo sua fonte de força e se tornando um de seus maiores inimigos.

Nenhum deles quis acreditar no que estava acontecendo, nem entendiam o porquê, aparentemente Error era confiável e suficientemente amigável demais para de repente os trair, mas quando Killer e os outros tentaram obter respostas de Nightmare, ele disse apenas que Error queria fazer um acordo ruim do qual ele recusou. Nenhuma explicação a mais, e tortura para quem tentasse pressiona-lo depois disso.

De uma forma ou de outra, seu antigo salvador se tornou seu inimigo. 

Isso ficava cada vez mais claro conforme Nightmare ficava mais fraco e Error mais distante em suas lutas. Eles tentaram confrontar ele por isso, mas Error os _odiava,_ não existia outra explicação para o olhar inexpressivo e frio que ele dava à todos os Dark Sanses e a Nightmare depois que ele saiu.

Depois disso, Killer perdeu a fé nele e na amizade deles. Talvez Error não os visse como amigos no fim das contas, talvez ajudá-los não tivesse o mesmo significado que teve para Killer. Até porque foi muito fácil para ele voltar a vê-los como anomalias.

_Mas se esse é o caso... Então como a comida continua aparecendo?_

Meses atrás depois de algumas conversas com Horror, Error descobriu que Horror trabalhava na gangue em troca de comida para ele e seu irmão (que ainda morava em Horrortale), e que mesmo não sendo muita coisa, era o bastante para que continuassem vivos. Error não falou nada, mas dias depois, no dia de Horror visitar sua AU, seu irmão avia dito que não só ele, mas quase todos em Snowdin, aviam recebido comida em suas casas quase todos os dias por portais que pareciam janelas de computadores.

Error nunca disse que foi ele, mas ele teve um olhar presunçoso e orgulhoso para Horror quando o mesmo perguntou sobre isso, sendo como sempre muito narcisista. Horror não teve que se preocupar com seu irmão mais por causa disso, e ele ficava tão emocionado e agradecido com isso que tinha que ficar longe de Nightmare por quase um dia todo.

Mas então Error virou as costas para eles.

Seu irmão e amigos viveram em abundância por meses e agora podia não ter mais quase nada. Horror tentou pedir mais a Nightmare, mas com a crise que Error tem causado para eles, já está difícil abastecer o castelo nas últimas semanas, então Nightmare se recusou a aumentar o estoque deles.

Desespero tomou Horror e ele passou a última semana comendo menos e guardando mais para quando chegasse o dia de visitar seu universo poder dar ao seu irmão. O tal dia deveria ter sido ontem, foi o motivo por Killer ter perguntado em primeiro lugar, ele esperava que Horror estivesse angustiado com a fome que o irmão passou nas últimas semanas.

Killer não esperava em momento nenhum que ele dissesse que a comida continua vindo. O que isso significava para eles? O que isso dizia sobre Error?

\- _Tem certeza disso?_ – Killer pergunta baixinho, neste castelo as paredes tem ouvidos. Horror consente balançando a cabeça. Killer solta a respiração que não sabia que estava prendendo – _Não espalhe isso para mais ninguém._

Horror concorda. Killer antes era apenas um fantoche de Nightmare, não era alguém que poderiam confiar de verdade, tudo o que Killer ouvia, Nightmare ouvia. Mas deste que sua alma voltou ao normal ele se tornou o mais confiável dentre eles para guardar segredos, principalmente uma informação dessas. Isto exige uma investigação.

_Isso muda totalmente a estrutura do jogo._

Um grito ecoa pelas paredes do castelo o tirando de seus pensamentos, Killer e Horror estremecem. 

_Cross!_

**_{Momentos antes..}_ **

Cross caminhou por aqueles mesmos corredores sombrios que não via a semanas, indo em direção ao objetivo que não queria chegar. Em determinado momento ele passou por Killer, que parecia surpreendentemente pensativo e nebuloso, perdido em sua mente, talvez.

Cross pensou em parar e perguntar algo para ele sobre a mudança no castelo, de alguma forma o lugar parece mais sombrio e assustador do que da última vez. Ou talvez fosse impressão sua? Cross sente que está esquecendo de algo, mas não pergunta nada nem a Killer (que em determinado momento já está longe) e nem a Chara, que continua falando que deveriam ter enfrentado as consequências da Ômega Timeline do que terem vindo.

Cross concorda, mas discorda ao mesmo tempo. Se existe a mínima possibilidade do que teorizaram ser verdade, então talvez eles saíssem daqui inteiros, valia a pena tentar. E outra, ele não saberia o que dizer a Dream (seu melhor amigo e algo mais) que ele foi um espião (mesmo que seja mais complicado do que isso) esse tempo todo.

Ele parou de pensar quando chegou no fim do corredor e olhou para as portas do escritório de Nightmare, os guardas abrindo espaço para que ele passasse e não o encarando. Talvez fosse impressão dele, _mas você não acha que o lugar realmente parece mais obscuro e frio que da última vez?_

_“Foda-se se está mais escuro e ventilado da última vez! ESTAMOS LASCADOS DE QUALQUER JEITO!”_

_Obrigada por lembrar! Eu não tinha percebido pelo clima tenebroso!_ Cross respondeu mentalmente com certa irritação. Ele não estava afim daqueles comentários agora. Ele respira fundo e lembra de seu treinamento, de todas coisas horríveis que enfrentou, das memórias traumáticas de Chara que ele consegue ver em seus sonhos mais medonhos, quase como se não fosse apenas o garoto, mas ele também vivendo aquilo.

A alma, o sofrimento, a dor que eles compartilhavam também era força, coragem e determinação. Era uma das vantagens de nunca estar só, uma coisa que fazia ele grato por ter Chara ao seu lado.

_“Fico feliz ao ver que pensa tão bem de mim, cabeça de osso.”_

_Ah, calado!_

Ele abre as grandes portas do escritório e se dirigem ao centro do grande cômodo. As portas se fecharam num baque oco atrás dos mesmos enquanto que um som como um “tac” de um relógio ecoava pelo local. Os olhos do hibrido caem sobre o sorriso predatório e o bater dos dedos sobre a madeira escura da escrivaninha de madeira. 

O olhar malicioso e disfarçadamente controlado do monstro a sua frente acabou mirando em seu peito, um calafrio subindo pela espinha de Cross enquanto Chara silenciosamente tremia mesmo sem um corpo.

**_\- Aqui está você._ **

Uma voz com um tom doce mas com peso e volume intimidante. Como se um fazendeiro finalmente tivesse encontrado uma galinha perdida, e docemente a levasse de volta para o galinheiro, a alimentando e tratando com carinho, mas nunca comentando que no almoço do dia seguinte ela estaria no prato.

**_\- Que bom que meu fantoche favorito recebeu o convite para a festa._ **

Cross engoliu o seco e se posicionou rígido na frente do mesmo, com a seriedade e disciplina de um guarda. Nightmare apenas ri divertido, não é preciso dizer que sua risada não é nem um pouco calmante – Vamos, deixe de tanta formalidade. Se sente. Vamos conversar.

Pareceu e com certeza foi uma ordem e não uma simples proposta a ser oferecida por gentileza. Cross se sentou na cadeira obedientemente, pensando o mínimo possível no fato de que sua vida corria perigo.

\- **_Então, como vai a vida na Ômega Timeline? Você e meu irmão continuam próximos?_**

O sorriso parecia o do gato da Alice, mesmo que a voz estivesse controlada, o tom venenoso ao nomear o irmão deixou Cross inquieto e levemente aborrecido. Nightmare sabia de tudo. Como fazia as coisas, por onde andava, com quem ele conversava, o que ele sentia quanto a Dream. O fato de ter alguém com tanto poder sobre sua vida e sua alma o deixou irritado mesmo que estivesse com medo.

\- Você sabe exatamente como estamos indo – Cross apenas disse, rude e feroz, mas atento a qualquer movimento do ser negro a sua frente. Nightmare arqueia a sobrancelha com um ar condescendente, mas não respondeu, apenas estralou os dedos para que um Papyrus negro surgisse e colocasse xícaras e chá para ambos.

_Ele está sendo surpreendentemente amigável, isso é perigoso_ , Cross pensou e Chara concordou silenciosamente, sabendo que mesmo que Nightmare não o visse ele não deveria ser descuidado.

**_\- Pode se servir, e não precisa ser arrisco, afinal, esta é apenas uma conversa profissional e amigável. Não se sinta ameaçado, não ainda._ **

Ele se serviu calmamente depois disso. Cross tentou não focar na ameaça muito mal disfarçada e hesitou por um momento em tocar o utensílio, mas acabou aceitando e bebendo um pouco de chá. Um silencio tenso e tenebroso toma o ressinto e Cross tem a sensação de que Nightmare está achando divertido. _Esse filho da puta louco_.

_“Louco e manipulador, ele está fazendo algo, planejando algo, fale alguma coisa para que ele acabe logo com essa atuação para podermos sair daqui o mais rápido possível”_ Cross não pode deixar de concordar, portanto, ele deixou Chara falar por ele.

\- Por que me chamou? Você não me mandou um convite tão _educado_ por Fell e me trouxe aqui apenas para tomar chá – Cross disse desafiadoramente, como um reflexo de Chara. As pupilas de Nightmare ficam mais finas, seu sorriso largo demais para ser possível, ele estava como um gato olhando para um pássaro na gaiola. E no momento Cross não teve dúvidas que eles eram o pássaro.

**_\- De fato, eu não te chamei por isso, te chamei para recompensa-lo por seu bom trabalho e sigilo por todos esses anos. Você é um espião e servo valioso, e uma fonte de energia ainda maravilhosa, principalmente num período como esse._ **

Cross não se deixou enganar, não relaxando em nenhum momento mesmo que parecesse ser verdade. “Em um período como esse..?” Cross se lembrou vagamente do desastre da semana retrasada, em Error se virou contra eles e abandonou o castelo (Cross era indiferente, mas não pode deixar de notar o quanto aquilo influênciou os outros, aparentemente em principal seu chefe).

_“Hum... Cabeça de osso..”_

Isso deixou Cross em dúvida com algo. Error tinha uma relação boa com a gangue (melhor que ele, pelo menos) e aparentemente não sofria como os outros. Por que ele deixaria a gangue? E se tornaria seu inimigo? _Isso tinha algo em relação com o que aconteceu entre ele, Nightmare e Error anos atrás?_

**_\- Realmente valioso...._ **

Isso significa que Error finalmente se cansou de esperar, ou que ele queria _Cross?_ De qualquer maneira Nightmare não ficaria feliz, então será que o acordo foi desfeito por algum problema causado pelo Error? O que isso refletiria nele? Significaria algo bom ou ruim para Cross a essa altura do campeonato?

_“CROSS, temos que sair AGORA!”_

Cross saiu de seus pensamentos apenas para ver os tentáculos de Nightmare borbulhando atrás do mesmo, como serpentes saindo de um vaso por um encanto, e se esgueirando e apontando para Cross que alarmado se levanta e acaba derrubando a cadeira onde estava sentado.

Ele cometeu o erro de olhar para Nightmare, ele poderia ter ficado paralisado de medo. O rosto dele estava muito além de algo animal, era verdadeiramente demoníaco, uma besta se levantando aos poucos e com ela a luz da sala ia se esvaindo assim como a esperança em Cross.

Os dentes afiados e o bafo de morte, olhar animalesco e garras, o que Cross estava olhando ainda era Nightmare?

_“NÃO IMPORTA O QUE DIABOS ELE É! SE TELEPORTE! TEMOS QUE IR AGORA!!”_

Cross não pensou duas vezes em se afastar e teletransportar, mas no momento em que reuniu magia para isso ele sentiu uma pontada em sua alma, uma dor aguda que não sentia a muito tempo e que o tirou o fôlego e o equilíbrio. Ele acabou ajoelhado no chão, sem forças nem mesmo para se defender.

O fantasma de Chara desapareceu em um eco doloroso e desesperado no fundo de sua mente, o deixando sozinho, a mercê do mal encarnado. Ele levantou a cabeça, olhando para frente mesmo com o olhar turvo, e ouviu a risada mais temível que poderia existir, o som abalou seu corpo por inteiro.

**_\- É EXATAMENTE POR CAUSA DO SEU VALOR, QUE EU TENHO QUE GARANTIR QUE VOCÊ ENTENDA O SEU LUGAR E APRENDA A NUNCA PENSAR EM CONSPIRAR CONTRA MIM._ **

Cross tentou recuar, mas seus movimentos foram retardados em relação a velocidade e precisão que os membros extras de Nightmare. Os tentáculos o pegaram e esmaram sem piedade. Ele não teve espaço para gritar, mas o som de seus osso quebrando já foram altos o bastante.

**_\- TALVEZ MEU IRMÃOZINHO TENHA LHE DADO ESPERANÇA DEMAIS, MAS EU NÃO POSSO PERDER OUTRO SERVO VALIOSO. ACHO QUE ESTÁ NA HORA DE ACABAR COM ISSO._ **

Ele podia sentir, a pressão por todo o corpo, os sentimentos avassaladores de puro desespero e medo tomando seu corpo. A luta para se soltar ou gritar por socorro mesmo sabendo que era irracional. A dor aos poucos possuindo toda sua mente e corpo.

Ondas de amargura e posessividade ecoaram pelo local e Cross não soube distingir se eram dele ou de Nightmare.

E então aquela dor veio.

Ele gritou.

A dor na alma. O toque intruso e violador na essência do seu ser. O poder dele sobre Cross novamente. É demais. É demais. É demais! É demais! É DEMAIS!!

**_\- MAS NÃO SE PREOCUPE, NÃO VOU TE MACHUCAR MUITO. VOCÊ NÃO SERIA UTIL QUEBRADO._ **

Cross não conseguia pensar em meio a agonia. Ele até podia sentir Chara lutando, usando sua determinação para afastar o demônio parasita, para tentar salvar o corpo e a alma de ambos, mas falhando miseravelmente.

Em poucos segundos ele sentiu novamente, aquele mesmo sentimento de antes, quando cometeu o erro de se juntar ao acordo e aceitou essa maldição ao invés da morte.

Ele tinha que lutar contra o feitiço, arrumar uma maneira de suportar a dor intensa em tudo. De respirar e abrir os olhos novamente.

Mas tudo começou a escorregar dentro de si, seus pensamentos, sua força, sua vontade. Até que só o que permanecia intacto era a escuridão e a dormência.

_“NÃO! CROSS! TEMOS QUE LUTAR! **CROSS!** ”_

Ele iria adormecer novamente, ele sabia que não podia, ele podia sentir Chara gritando com todas as suas forças para ele resistir, ficar acordado. _Droga! DROGA!_

Mas seu corpo estava pegando fogo de dor e aos poucos ficando dormente, era tão difícil pensar e se manter consciente, a escuridão não parecia tão ruim, ele poderia fechar os olhos por um momento e deixar tudo aquilo pra lá.

Seu senhor consertaria qualquer coisa quando acordasse. Consertaria ele. Então esta tudo bem. O garoto gritou um pouco mais, com mais desespero mesmo que Cross não o entendesse, ele continuou por alguns segundos até que Cross não conseguisse mais sentir e nem ouvir nada e tudo se tornasse licencioso.

**_\- BONS SONHOS, FANTOCHE._ **

Tudo ficou escuro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah não...  
> Lascou.
> 
> Apesar do suspense talvez o próximo capitulo demore, então... Até :3


End file.
